Le Dieu amoureux
by Abby and Jes
Summary: Loki ne prenait pas toujours les décisions les plus avisées. Enlever Bruce Banner parce qu'il l'appréciait fut de celles-ci. Il aurait pu la regretter, si elle n'était pas devenue la meilleure qu'il ait prise de toute sa très longue vie. Loki/Bruce - Complète
1. Présentation et disclaimer

**Auteurs** : Abby and Jes

 **Titre** : Le Dieu amoureux

 **Pairing** : Loki / Bruce

 **Rated** : T

 **Genre** : Romance / Drame

 **Disclaimer** : Les personnages issus de l'univers Marvel appartiennent à Marvel. Nous n'avons fait que les emprunter pour vous écrire cette histoire.

 **Résumé** : Loki ne prenait pas toujours les décisions les plus avisées. Enlever Bruce Banner parce qu'il l'appréciait fut de celles-ci. Il aurait pu la regretter, si elle n'était pas devenue la meilleure qu'il ait prise de toute sa très longue vie.

 **Note commune des auteurs** : Salut à toutes et à tous. Après deux ans de silence, nous revoici avec une fanfiction écrite depuis des lustres mais que nous n'avions pas eu le temps de partager avec vous :$  
Pour nous faire pardonner, nous avons décidé de vous offrir les 4 chapitres d'un seul coup, comme ça vous pourrez profiter de cette lecture sans avoir à attendre la suite. Nous espérons que cette histoire vous plaira ; n'hésitez pas à nous dire ce que vous en pensez, que ce soit le cas ou non. Bonne lecture, on se retrouve à la toute fin pour une petite annonce ^^

 **Abby and Jes**


	2. Chapitre 1

**Chapitre 1**

 **Loki venait de** descendre dans les cachots et observa le prisonnier un moment. Il aurait très certainement pu s'y prendre autrement mais à l'époque, ça lui avait semblé être la meilleure solution et à présent, il se sentait un peu bloqué. Il ne pouvait décemment pas le laisser là… pas trop longtemps du moins. Mais il ne pouvait pas non plus le laisser sortir. Non seulement il allait tenter de le tuer et cela serait fort désagréable, mais en plus il retournerait sur Midgard, préviendrait Thor ainsi que les autres et alors Loki serait incapable de justifier son geste. Il ne voulait pas se justifier. Il n'avait pas à le faire de toute façon, il était un Dieu après tout.

Il ne sut pas exactement s'il était satisfait ou non de voir que le géant vert avait laissé place à l'homme. Non pas qu'il n'appréciait pas Hulk, comme les autres l'appelaient, mais tous deux avaient eu un léger différend quelques mois plus tôt et Loki n'était pas certain qu'il soit résolu. Il n'était pas certain de grand-chose, il devait bien l'avouer. Thor l'avait laissé sortir de prison peu de temps auparavant et il avait vraiment essayé de l'aider mais il était mort, ou avait cru l'être jusqu'à ce qu'il se réveille. Et alors là, il était retourné sur Midgard et n'avait pas trouvé de meilleure idée que d'enlever Bruce Banner. Il aimait bien Bruce Banner pourtant. Peut-être un peu trop. Il resta longuement derrière la vitre qu'il avait ensorcelé afin que l'homme à l'intérieur ne puisse jamais rien voir d'autre qu'un couloir vide. Il avait également construit l'endroit de façon à ce que le géant vert qui lui servait d'alter ego soit incapable de tout briser. Enfin… il avait brisé le mobilier, encore et encore cependant. Pourtant, Loki avait tout fait pour que l'homme puisse se sentir bien. De beaux meubles, un lit confortable, et même une bibliothèque fournie de livres en langue midgardienne. Seulement, chaque jour, Hulk prenait place et détruisait tout. Loki se devait alors de tout réparer. Il avait pensé que l'homme se calmerait rapidement, qu'il chercherait à discuter avec ceux -ou celui en l'occurrence- qui le retenaient prisonnier. Mais cela faisait près de dix jours qu'ils étaient là et c'était la première fois que l'humain semblait s'être calmé assez pour discuter. Il paraissait particulièrement abattu, ce qui laissait le Dieu du Mensonge vraiment perplexe et un peu… anxieux. Il avait très envie de créer un contact avec l'autre homme mais doutait de plus en plus que cela soit une bonne idée. Il hésita alors encore plusieurs minutes, plusieurs heures peut-être, puis se décida enfin. Il devait lui parler. Néanmoins, devait-il rester sous cette forme ou en prendre une autre qui serait plus rassurante afin que son invité ait moins de mal à l'apprécier ? Il envisagea sérieusement cette solution mais il était un Dieu asgardien et il refusait que sa personnalité agréable soit attribuée à quelqu'un d'autre. Il désensorcela la vitre et se plaça derrière en essayant d'apparaître le plus sympathique possible.

— Bonjour Bruce Banner.

Ne s'étant pas attendu à un contact, ledit Bruce sursauta et sentit rapidement la colère l'envahir, même s'il parvint à la contrôler. Il avait besoin de réponse et sous sa forme de Hulk, il n'en aurait aucune. Il regarda donc le fou mégalo qui avait réussi à détruire une grande partie de New York avant de répondre :

— Loki.

Ce dernier ne put empêcher un léger sourire satisfait d'étirer ses lèvres. L'humain se souvenait de lui.

— Avez-vous besoin de quelque chose, Bruce Banner ?

— Effectivement, répondit-il. J'aimerais sortir d'ici.

Le scientifique se leva et regarda autour de lui, essayant de trouver une sortie, chose vaine. Il avait déjà analysé chaque centimètre de la pièce ou plutôt sa prison. Que faisaient Tony, Steve, Clint, Natasha et Thor ? Comment se faisait-il qu'ils ne l'aient pas encore retrouvé malgré les rayons gamma qui l'entouraient en permanence ? Le cherchaient-ils au moins ?

— C'est dans mes plans, avoua le Dieu de la Malice. Seulement, pas tout de suite. D'abord vous devez… je ne sais pas encore exactement ce que vous devez faire, mais je suis certain que cela ne saurait tarder. Plus tard, quand vous ne m'en voudrez plus, alors je pourrai vous laisser sortir.

— Quand je ne t'en voudrais plus ?

Bruce rit, avant de s'avachir sur le fauteuil sur lequel il était assis.

— Loki, tu as tué des milliers de gens, tu as essayé de me pousser à en tuer. Merci encore à mes amis d'avoir réussi à m'empêcher de le faire. Tu… Tu as détruit New York et tu as joué avec l'un des nôtres, le forçant à tuer des gens innocents. Plus encore, tu as jeté Tony d'une fenêtre du quarantième étage. Tu as tué Coulson. Pas à un seul moment, j'arriverais à ne plus t'en vouloir, expliqua Bruce en utilisant le tutoiement pour démontrer son manque total de respect envers cet homme.

— Je ne voulais rien de tout ça, répondit Loki avec une moue ennuyée. Ce n'était qu'un malentendu. Et puis, tout s'est bien terminé, finalement.

— Tu n'as pas voulu prendre le contrôle de la Terre ? demanda Bruce surpris.

— Les Midg… Terriens sont… Il n'y a qu'un idiot pour vouloir prendre le contrôle d'un tel royaume. Je ne suis pas un idiot. Je devais simplement… rendre un service. Ça a légèrement mal tourné, mais rien de grave n'est réellement arrivé. Tu pourras donc facilement oublier cet incident et m'apprécier.

— Je ne sais franchement pas si je dois être inquiet d'entendre tout ça ou si je suis en train de rêver éveillé. Comment pourrais-je oublier ce que tu nous as infligé ? fit Bruce en parvenant à garder sa colère. Tu as tué Coulson ! Tu as fait tellement de mal, que je ne comprends pas comment je peux arriver à rester moi-même pour ne pas éclater cette prison et jouer de nouveau avec toi, sourit le scientifique.

— Je ne faisais que me défendre, se défendit Loki. Il allait me tirer dessus.

— Donc, toi, le Dieu… as eu peur d'un tir humain ? Tu es un monstre, voilà tout. Et quand Tony et les autres me trouveront, nous te mettrons en prison. Comment t'es-tu échappé d'ailleurs ?

— J'ai aidé Thor. Et je n'ai pas eu peur, contra Loki. Néanmoins, Coulson semblait confiant et cette arme était vraiment très grosse. Je ne pouvais pas vous laisser m'attraper. Je ne suis pas un monstre, termina-t-il avec un air vexé.

— Nous n'avons pas la même définition pour ce terme. Car tu l'es. Maintenant, peux-tu me dire ce que tu attends de moi ?

— Cela ne te plaira pas. Je dois te faire changer d'avis sur ma personne d'abord. Préfères-tu rester ici ou souhaites-tu avoir accès au reste de la demeure ?

Bruce voyait en un sens en quoi Thor et Loki étaient frère. Parce que Loki semblait réellement idiot.

— J'aimerais assez sortir d'ici, répondit-il.

Et une fois en dehors de sa prison, il allait laisser son alter ego se déchaîner et s'échapper. Il espérait juste qu'il ne ferait pas trop de dégât une fois sorti pour éviter de blesser des innocents.

— Très bien. Je vais sécuriser la demeure puis je te laisserai sortir. J'aimerais assez que tu ne brises pas mes affaires, j'ai mis longtemps à pouvoir les rassembler…

— Où sommes-nous ? demanda Bruce.

— Chez moi.

— Et où est-ce, ce chez toi ?

— Sur Elambrae.

Bruce était un scientifique, mais il s'y connaissait aussi en géographie. Ce fut pourquoi il sentit son corps se tendre, car il ne savait pas exactement où était Elambrae. Il sentit même son visage se décomposer, en comprenant que s'il n'était nulle part sur Terre, ça ne pouvait signifier qu'une chose : qu'il soit dans un endroit inconnu et plus que tout, sur une planète inconnue.

— Loki. Où diable m'as-tu emmené ?

Et il pouvait sentir la colère l'inonder de toute part alors qu'il ne savait pas où il se trouvait, ni si les Avengers avaient au moins les moyens de le chercher. Parce que comment Tony pouvait le retrouver s'il n'était plus dans le périmètre de Jarvis ?

— C'est une jolie planète. Tout le monde dit qu'il est impossible d'y vivre parce qu'elle est hostile mais c'est faux. Je te ferai visiter quand ça ira mieux. Je suis certain que tu aimeras.

Il n'en fallut pas plus à Bruce pour perdre tout contrôle et Hulk fut rapidement là. Il grogna et détruit tout ce qui passait sous ses poings. Loki soupira en voyant le géant vert prendre la place de l'humain. Il avait fait une bêtise. Il s'en rendait bien compte maintenant mais il ne pouvait pas revenir en arrière. Comment le pourrait-il ? Si Banner partait d'ici et rejoignait Midgard en colère contre lui, ils viendraient ensuite détruire sa maison et l'enfermeraient, encore. Ou alors, ils le détruiraient, lui.

— Je t'ouvrirai quand tu seras de nouveau humain, dit-il avant de remonter à l'étage.

Il sécurisa la maison puis essaya de rassembler les objets auxquels il tenait particulièrement pour les mettre bien à l'abri. Il savait déjà que Bruce Banner allait certainement tout briser et ça l'attristait mais il ne pouvait pas garder l'humain enfermé plus longtemps. Une fois qu'il entendit le silence revenir au sous-sol, il prit une profonde inspiration et ouvrit la porte de la pièce dans laquelle se trouvait l'autre homme jusqu'à présent. Il tourna ensuite dans la maison et décida de vaquer à ses occupations, ou au moins de faire semblant.

.

.

 **Cela faisait plusieurs** jours qu'il était sorti de sa prison, pour pénétrer dans une plus grande. La maison était jolie, et il n'était aucunement gêné d'avouer avoir ressenti du plaisir en laissant Hulk s'y amuser, à plusieurs reprises. Mais là, il était épuisé. Parviendrait-il à sortir de là et rentrer chez lui ? Pire encore, une partie de lui se demandait si les autres le cherchaient encore ou s'ils avaient simplement abandonné. Bruce soupira et se leva avant d'aller prendre un des livres qu'il pouvait comprendre.

— Loki ? appela-t-il.

C'était sa nouvelle occupation. Appeler ce dernier qui apparaissait afin de l'ignorer. Il était certain que Tony aimerait ce petit jeu et ça lui réchauffait le cœur. En fait, Bruce s'était rendu compte au fil des jours qu'il ne cessait de penser au milliardaire. Et ça le rendait bizarre. Parce qu'il avait l'impression de passer à côté de quelque chose.

L'Asgardien fut rapidement devant lui, attendant qu'il dise ou fasse quelque chose même si Loki savait pertinemment que rien n'allait se passer. Bruce Banner l'avait simplement appelé pour lui montrer combien il le méprisait. Loki n'en était pas vraiment étonné, comment avait-il pu penser que qui que ce soit pouvait l'apprécier alors même qu'il était l'un de ces infâmes Géants des Glaces ? Il y avait beaucoup réfléchi au cours des derniers jours et avait décidé de changer ses plans. De toute façon, il avait agi sur un coup de tête, une fois de plus. Et il allait s'en mordre les doigts, une fois de plus.

— Bruce Banner ?

— C'est mon nom aux dernières nouvelles, à moins que ça aussi, tu comptes trouver un moyen de me l'enlever.

— Je ne souhaitais rien te retirer. Je pensais simplement… Je ne sais pas à quoi je pensais, avoua-t-il. Néanmoins, je ne crois pas que tu m'apprécieras un jour et cela a cessé d'être l'un de mes objectifs.

— Pardon ?!

— Je pense que tu seras mieux si tu rentres chez toi, même si cette planète est bien plus agréable que la tienne. Te souviens-tu d'où nous nous trouvons ?

Là, Bruce devait admettre qu'il était plus que surpris. Loki allait-il réellement le laisser rentrer sur Terre ?

— Bien entendu que je serais mieux chez moi. Mais… maintenant, tu me forces à me demander pourquoi tu avais pour objectif que je t'apprécie.

— Te souviens-tu d'où nous nous trouvons ? préféra répéter le Dieu.

— Sur Elambrae ?

— Oui. J'aurais préféré que tu aies oublié. Si je te laisse partir, vous reviendrez me chercher.

— Dès que je sortirai d'ici, ma seule préoccupation sera de te retrouver et de te mettre en prison, affirma Bruce.

Et il ne savait pas réellement pourquoi il disait ça. Son but n'était-il pas de tout faire pour sortir de là ?

— Je sais. C'est pourquoi je ne peux te laisser partir. J'apprécie vivre ici.

Certes, Loki se sentait terriblement seul mais pas plus qu'en prison, pas plus qu'avant au final. Il aurait pu venir ici alors que Thor le croyait mort et personne ne serait venu le déranger. Mais il avait fallu qu'il emmène Bruce Banner avec lui. Il n'avait pas pu s'en empêcher et du coup, il avait tout gâché.

— Bien, maintenant que tout ça est clair. Je repose ma question. Pourquoi avais-tu besoin ou envie, que je t'apprécie ? fit le scientifique.

— Je pensais que nous pourrions devenir amis. Peut-être.

Ça eut le don de laisser Bruce pantois. Il ouvrit la bouche puis la referma.

— Devenir amis ?

— Oui.

— Loki… Nous ne deviendrons jamais amis. Tu…

Mais le brun se tut, et secoua la tête. Parce qu'au final, lui aussi avait déjà tué des gens par accident.

— Écoute, je ne sais pas exactement où tu veux en venir, mais je ne me laisserais pas manipuler par tes paroles. Tu l'as déjà fait une fois. Qu'attends-tu de moi ? Parce que je ne ferais rien pour toi, rien, tu m'entends ? s'énerva Bruce.

— J'aimerais simplement pouvoir vivre ici. Je resterai seul, je ne viendrais plus sur Midg… sur la Terre ni ailleurs. Personne ne sait que je suis ici à part toi. Je n'aurais pas dû t'amener ici.

— Je ne garderais pas l'endroit où tu te caches secret.

— Alors tu resteras là. Tant pis si tu brises tout.

— Ne serait-ce pas plus simple de me tuer ? sourit Bruce sans réellement comprendre pourquoi. Que de me garder ici et réparer chacun de mes dégâts ?

— Probablement, soupira Loki.

— Alors pourquoi suis-je toujours en vie ? demanda des plus curieux le scientifique.

Et sincèrement, il ne savait pas si le fait même de perdre la vie lui faisait peur ou lui faisait plaisir. Combien de fois n'avait-il pas essayé de se tuer ?

— Te tuer ferait de moi un monstre comme tu dis, même selon mes critères. Et puis… je n'ai dans le fond pas grand-chose à faire de plus que réparer ce que tu casses.

— J'ai du mal à te croire. Tu dois forcément attendre quelque chose de moi en retour. Quelque chose qui te fera revenir sur Terre pour tenter d'en prendre le contrôle. Est-ce que…

Mais Bruce se tut. Loki avait-il un moyen pour… l'analyser et tenter de refaire un Hulk qu'il contrôlerait ? Était-ce là son but ? Parce qu'il ne voyait pas d'autre raison au fait que le Dieu d'Asgard l'ait kidnappé lui au lieu d'Iron Man ou encore Captain America. Parce que ses amis étaient mortels, lui non. Même une balle dans la tête n'avait pas arrêté l'Autre. Il s'était contenté de recracher la balle puis de sortir et détruire tout sur son passage. Depuis, Bruce avait évité de se tirer une balle dans la tête, cela étant bien trop dangereux pour les gens autour de lui sur plusieurs dizaines de kilomètres.

— Je n'ai aucun désir de retourner sur Midgard. Tout ce que j'attends de toi à présent, c'est que tu oublies ta rancœur et décides que je suis mieux là où je suis, seul.

— Je suis une personne intègre. Et tu as tué des gens, tu dois donc être puni pour cela. Avoir ce que tu désires, n'en fais pas partie.

Bruce lui-même était puni en un sens. Ne pas avoir de vie normale, ne pas pouvoir être comme avant cet incident avec le rayon gamma. Avoir peur de blesser les personnes proches de lui. Blesser des innocents sur son passage. Alors non, le brun refusait que Loki ait ce qu'il désirait. Cette idée seule lui donnait envie de laisser l'Autre prendre place et tout casser une fois de plus.

— Eh bien si ! Pour une fois, j'ai décidé que j'aurais ce que je souhaite. Que tu sois d'accord ou non, ça ne me regarde pas, expliqua le Dieu Asgardien.

— Pourtant, tu n'auras pas ce que tu souhaites au final. Car si tu me libères, je ferais tout pour te capturer et t'emprisonner. Si tu me gardes, tu ne seras pas seul ici. Comprends bien que je n'ai rien d'autre à faire que de… perturber tes plans, affirma Bruce.

Sans attendre, il se transforma et rugit, tapant le sol de son poing. Il fonça vers Loki et l'empoigna avant de le balancer dans tous les sens, en souvenir d'un merveilleux moment à la tour Stark. Le Dieu se laissa faire, décidant que c'était certainement là la meilleure technique pour que le Géant Vert se calme et s'ennuie. Quand ce dernier sembla en avoir assez, il le balança à travers la pièce et essaya de détruire le mur à coup de poing. L'Autre voulait sortir, il détestait être enfermé. Loki se redressa et soupira. Il pourrait tout aussi bien aller s'enfermer dans une pièce quelque part et y rester mais il n'en avait pas vraiment envie. Et ça l'embêtait que Bruce Banner réagisse ainsi. Il avait pourtant eu l'impression qu'ils pourraient s'entendre.

— Tu ne veux pas sortir, expliqua-t-il. Tu n'aimeras pas ce que tu trouves dehors.

— Piètre Dieu laisser sortir moi, grogna Hulk.

— Écoute… tu mourras si tu sors. Ou tu seras blessé. Même toi, le grand méchant truc vert.

Cette réplique ne plut pas au géant indestructible qui fonça sur Loki pour le prendre et l'amener à son visage. Il rugit, fortement et longtemps, avant de jeter le Dieu d'Asgard et d'aller se laisser choir dans un coin.

— Tu m'as appelé Piètre Dieu, lui fit remarquer Loki. Tu ne croyais tout de même pas que j'allais t'appeler… Je ne me souviens pas de ton nom. C'est toi qui l'avais choisi ?

L'Autre grogna de toutes ses forces, avant de prendre la première chose lui tombant sous la main, un canapé, puis de le lancer sur l'homme si petit. Bruce, quant à lui, commençait à être submergé par la colère et il en était fatigué. Il essaya donc de se transformer à nouveau, mais son alter ego ne le laissa pas faire. Il dut alors patienter et après plusieurs heures, il fut enfin lui-même et dévisagea Loki d'un regard noir.

— Pourquoi ne puis-je pas sortir en dehors d'ici ?

— C'est dangereux.

— Où sommes-nous exactement ?

— Sur la planète Elambrae.

— Tu l'as déjà dit. Mais où se trouve-t-elle ? Quelle planète de notre système solaire est cette Elambrae ?

— Elle se trouve en bordure de plusieurs systèmes. Sa position est difficilement identifiable. Le temps fonctionne différemment ici, tout comme ce que vous nommez le climat. De par sa position, elle serait le parfait arrêt pour les voyageurs qui souhaitent passer d'un système à l'autre mais ils préfèrent généralement continuer jusqu'à la planète suivante. Il fait assez froid là dehors, semble-t-il. Je ne suis pas certain qu'elle apparaisse sur vos cartes.

— En bordure de plusieurs systèmes ? Planète froide ?

Bruce réfléchit, n'étant pas un astrophysicien. Mais il ne se rappelait d'aucune planète répertoriée avec ces conditions.

— Oui. Elle n'est pas très grande. Peut-être que nous pourrons un jour la visiter mais il te faudra être particulièrement couvert, et faire quelques tests auparavant. Beaucoup de personnes ont gelé avant même d'avoir fait un pas.

— Bien. Et donc, tu m'as amené ici simplement pour…

— Eh bien, c'est chez moi…

— Nous sommes sur Asgard ?

— Non, je te l'ai dit. Tu sais où nous sommes. Je ne comprends pas tes questions.

— J'essaie de comprendre la raison de ma présence ici. Si ton souhait était de rester ici seul et tranquille. Pourquoi donc être venu me kidnapper sur Terre ? Je suis perdu Loki.

— Je ne voulais pas rester seul et tranquille ici. Mais je préfère ça à être enfermé quelque part sur Asgard, ou pire.

Énormément perdu face à la réponse, Bruce se leva et partit dans ce qui lui servait de chambre.

.

.

 **Loki tournait en** rond dans la pièce qui lui était réservée. Quelques semaines étaient passées depuis qu'il avait laissé sortir Bruce Banner de sa cellule et bien qu'il n'ait plus eu le déplaisir de rencontrer le géant vert, il ne pouvait pas vraiment dire avoir le plaisir de voir souvent l'humain. Parfois, alors qu'il s'apprêtait à entrer dans une pièce, il réalisait que Bruce s'y trouvait déjà alors il s'arrêtait et l'observait. Quand il commençait à sentir que cela faisait trop longtemps, il faisait ce qu'il avait prévu de faire à la base et tentait généralement d'engager une conversation avec l'homme, ce qui échouait la plupart du temps. Mais parfois, ils échangeaient quelques mots, ce qui faisait que Loki était profondément perdu. Et il hésitait, beaucoup. Peut-être que finalement et malgré ce qu'il lui avait dit, Bruce Banner pourrait un jour l'apprécier. Ils pourraient alors devenir proches et Loki ne serait pas obligé de vivre seul. Du coup, l'idée de le laisser partir le tentait de moins en moins. De toute façon, le ramener sur Midgard lui apporterait bien trop de complications. Fort de sa décision, il laissa un léger sourire étirer ses lèvres et descendit d'un pas léger au rez-de-chaussée, bien décidé à approfondir ses recherches sur un objet qu'il avait trouvé lors de son passage sur la planète des Géants des Glaces. Il tomba sur Bruce Banner et lui sourit avant de le saluer joyeusement et de chercher le livre qui pourrait normalement lui apporter quelques réponses.

— J'ai une question pour toi. Combien de temps ici, équivaut à celui de la Terre ?

— Eh bien…

Loki essaya de convertir le temps d'ici en temps asgardien pour ensuite faire la conversion avec la Terre comme l'appelait Bruce Banner.

— Si je ne me trompe pas, 42 minutes sur Midgard équivalent à une minute ici.

— Je vieillis donc moins vite ici.

— Un peu oui.

— Ne peux-tu pas… faire venir ici mes amis ?

Mais avant de laisser le temps à Loki de répondre, il s'empressa de dire :

— Je plaisantais ! Ne fais surtout pas une chose pareille. Ils ne méritent pas un tel sort.

— Ils ne méritent pas de vivre plus longtemps ?

— Ils ne méritent pas d'être enfermés ici, dans une prison, souligna Bruce.

— Ce n'est pas une prison, répliqua Loki.

— Puis-je en sortir et rentrer chez moi ? Non, donc je suis bel et bien dans une prison. Je ne comprends même pas comment toi, l'homme qui semble énormément vouloir être considéré comme un roi, peux vouloir rester ici, seul.

— Thor n'était pas prêt à devenir roi. Il aurait tout brisé ! Il se serait fait tuer.

— Oh, donc essayer d'asservir la Terre était le meilleur moyen de l'empêcher. Effectivement.

— Je n'ai pas… Ce n'était pas ce que je voulais ! Ça a dérapé.

— Déraper ? La mort de centaines de personnes est la conséquence d'un dérapage ? marmonna le scientifique choqué.

— C'est différent. Il m'a obligé !

— Qui ?

— T… Personne. C'est terminé de toute façon. Pourquoi reparles-tu de ça ?

Bruce fronça les sourcils et posa le livre qu'il lisait. Rêvait-il ou le Dieu Asgardien avait-il peur ? La Terre courrait-elle un autre danger ?

— Loki… qui est ce T ?

— Pourquoi est-ce soudainement si important ? soupira le Dieu.

— Parce que de ce que je comprends, tu n'as été qu'une marionnette, si cette personne t'a forcée. Et si nous commencions à faire connaissance toi et moi ? proposa Bruce. Raconte-moi comment en es-tu venu à l'idée de prendre le contrôle de ma planète pour sauver la vie de ton frère.

— Pourquoi ça t'intéresse finalement ? dit Loki en croisant les bras sur son torse, méfiant.

— Tu es la seule personne vivante à des dizaines de milliers de kilomètres. Enfin, c'est une supposition. Mais revenons-en à notre discussion. J'en ai assez de lire. J'aimerais connaître ton histoire, vu que tu sembles connaître la mienne. Tu l'as tellement étalée sur le porte-avions du Shield.

Loki soupira mais décida que ça ne pouvait normalement pas faire de mal à sa réputation.

— Ce que je vais te dire, tu le croiras ?

— Je ne peux rien te promettre, mais j'écouterais chaque mot avec attention.

— Thor n'était pas prêt à être Roi, alors je me suis débrouillé pour faire louper son couronnement et après j'ai essayé de faire comprendre à Odin que Thor n'était pas prêt. Mais là, sans raison, il a décidé de le bannir. Et ça déjà, ce n'était pas dans mes plans. Ensuite, tout s'est enchaîné. J'ai appris que j'étais un... enfin, j'ai appris quelque chose et quand j'en ai parlé à Odin, il a fait une attaque. Alors je me suis retrouvé Roi. Et puis je me suis dit pourquoi pas. Je ne voyais pas pourquoi Thor l'aurait plus mérité que moi. Mais avant que j'aie la moindre chance de prouver ce que je valais, mon propre royaume, mes amis, ont décidé que je ne serais pas assez bien pour ce rôle. On peut pas dire que j'en ai vraiment été surpris cela dit. Ils ont toujours préféré Thor, il n'y en a toujours eu que pour lui, soupira-t-il en prenant place sur un fauteuil. Peu importe. J'ai donc quand même essayé de prouver que je ne valais pas rien et j'ai décidé de tuer le Roi Laufey, un Géant des Glaces. C'était un monstre sanguinaire. J'ai été le voir sur Jotunheim et je l'ai invité à venir pour qu'il tue Odin. Mais c'est moi qui l'ai tué une fois qu'il est arrivé sur Asgard. Et c'est là que Thor est revenu. On s'est battu et je suis tombé dans les ténèbres.

Bruce avait écouté chaque mot, comme promis, c'était un homme de promesse. Mais là, ce que venait de lui dire Loki, semblait tellement…

— Je ne sais franchement pas ce qui te fait penser que je vais croire une histoire aussi… Loki, je n'ai même pas de mot. Si tout cela est réel, tu es loin d'être une personne chanceuse, rit le scientifique. Raconte-moi la vraie histoire, veux-tu ?

— Mais c'est la vraie...

Seulement, le Dieu s'interrompit et se leva.

— Si j'avais su, je n'aurais pas perdu mon temps. De toute façon, personne ne me croit jamais. Je suis un monstre qui ne souhaite que la mort et la destruction. Et là tu me crois n'est-ce pas ?

— Tu veux me faire croire que tu n'as eu aucun contrôle sur ces différents évènements ? Bien. Mais alors, comment de cette chute dans les ténèbres, en es-tu venu à détruire New York ? Parce qu'une grande partie de moi a tendance à croire le fait que tu n'es qu'un monstre qui ne souhaite que la mort et la destruction.

— Tu ne me croiras pas. Je préfère donc cesser de me ridiculiser complètement, répliqua Loki en quittant la pièce.

Banner se leva et suivit le Dieu avant de simplement lâcher :

— Dis-moi. Ça ne ressemble pas à l'homme qui a tué tous ces gens sur Terre de fuir devant un tel obstacle. Dis-moi donc la fin de ton histoire. Tu me dois au moins ça pour m'avoir arraché à ma vie.

— Dans les ténèbres, j'étais désorienté. Thanos m'a ramassé et a... fait des choses. Il m'a obligé. Alors j'ai attaqué New York. Satisfait ?

— Qui est ce Thanos ?

— Quelqu'un de puissant. Il compte asservir Midgard afin d'accéder à Asgard. C'est le seul moyen pour qu'il y arrive.

— Et au lieu de racheter tes fautes, tu préfères rester ici, à l'abri ? Tu pousses même le vice à m'y retenir alors que je pourrais aider les miens à combattre ce Thanos ? Oh…

Bruce se tut et comprit enfin. Thanos était certainement déjà sur Terre et il avait été éloigné afin de laisser à cette personne tout le loisir d'asservir sa planète. Et ça le mit en colère d'être à ce point prêt à croire un Dieu tel que Loki. Il laissa l'Autre sortir et grogner, avant de prendre son kidnappeur entre ses doigts et de serrer, sentant le plaisir de Hulk en entendant les os de Loki craquer.

Ce dernier écarquilla les yeux à la réaction de l'humain. Il ne s'était pas attendu à du réconfort mais il n'avait pas non plus pensé qu'il essaierait de le tuer. Peut-être que ça fonctionnerait... Personne ne l'avait décapité auparavant. Et puis, il était un Géant des Glaces au final. Il était plus faible que les Asgardiens, non ? Décidant que disparaître ne changerait dans le fond pas grand-chose à sa vie, Loki décida de fermer les yeux et voir où ça le mènerait.

Hulk serra plus encore le cou entre ses mains avant de sentir quelque chose. Le piètre Dieu devint bleu et cela fascina la bête. Elle lâcha sa proie et se pencha suffisamment pour renifler.

— Moi vert, toi bleu !

Il frappa le sol, juste à côté de la tête de la forme bleue puis tapa dans le mur, avant de foncer à l'autre bout de la pièce pour heurter le mur qui ne se cassa pourtant pas. Le géant vert grogna et s'énerva d'une telle force, que Bruce en eut mal. Il y avait tellement de colère dans l'Autre, mais autre chose aussi, qu'il se sentit envahi par tout ça. Il dut attendre un temps infini avant de reprendre le contrôle. Loki n'était pas là, ce dernier ayant quitté la pièce un peu après que Hulk l'ait lâché et le scientifique hésita à le retrouver. Mais fatigué de sa transformation, il opta pour aller dans sa chambre afin de dormir.

.

 **.**

 **Bruce avait évité** Loki pendant deux jours. Enfin, deux jours sur cette planète. Mais maintenant, il voulait des réponses. Il voulait tenter quelque chose. Si Loki était réellement l'homme le plus malchanceux qu'il connaisse après lui-même, alors il y avait une possibilité pour le convaincre de le ramener sur Terre et pourquoi pas, avoir son aide pour battre ce Thanos. Les Avengers étaient-ils encore en vie à cet instant ? Le brun sortit de sa chambre et alla à la recherche du Dieu qu'il trouva assis négligemment sur un fauteuil, un livre à la main. C'était maintenant qu'il devait la jouer finement.

— Admettons que tu sois une bonne personne qui a été dépassée par les évènements, peux-tu m'en dire plus sur ce qu'il t'est arrivé ? Sur les décisions que tu as prises pour en arriver à m'avoir amené ici ?

Loki releva la tête vers lui mais détourna les yeux presque aussitôt.

— Je t'apprécie, répondit-il néanmoins. Je pensais que cela pourrait être réciproque. Je n'ai pas vraiment réfléchi.

Bruce imita, selon lui, parfaitement l'image du poisson rouge et sortit de la pièce, s'appuyant contre le mur. Loki venait-il de lui dire qu'il l'appréciait ? Il souffla et prit une bonne inspiration, sentant son rythme cardiaque s'accélérer alors qu'il ne voulait en aucun cas laisser sortir l'Autre pour le moment. Il régula son pouls du mieux qu'il put et se laissa tomber au sol. C'était un choc. Parce que… La réponse obtenue semblait tellement sincère. Il était indéniablement deuxième sur la liste des plus malchanceux. Toute sa vie partait en lambeaux depuis cette maudite expérience qui avait si mal tourné. Avant tout ça, il était avec une femme magnifique. Et maintenant, il était un homme qui à la moindre colère, se transformait en un géant vert incontrôlable… enfin plus autant qu'avant. Son alter ego était même, semble-t-il, immortel et pouvait tuer n'importe qui sans même en ressentir des remords. Non, les remords lui étaient réservés, c'était un cadeau en plus de la part de son alter ego cette culpabilité pour les vies innocentes prises qu'il ressentait et n'oubliait pas. Et maintenant, ça ?!

Le scientifique retourna dans sa chambre et prit place sur son lit. Depuis combien de temps était-il ici ? Depuis combien de temps Loki le retenait-il sans lui avoir fait quoi que ce soit ? Le Dieu Asgardien n'avait fait preuve d'aucune violence à son égard et l'avait même laissé tout détruire, à plusieurs reprises. N'y tenant plus, le brun se releva et retourna au salon, s'appuyant contre l'une des étagères qui faisait face au fauteuil où était Loki.

— J'aimerais plus de précision. J'aimerais vraiment que tu m'expliques ce que tu entends par « je t'apprécie ».

— Eh bien... Est-ce que j'utilise le mauvais mot ? souffla le Dieu en fronçant les sourcils.

— Je n'en sais strictement rien. Comment veux-tu que je le sache ?!

— Eh bien... je t'apprécie. Je trouve que tu es quelqu'un d'intéressant et d'intelligent, et je suis certain que j'aimerais converser avec toi. Et puis tu es... différent pour un humain.

— Okay. Enfin... Je comprends mieux le terme « apprécier ». Écoute Loki, je ne vais pas te mentir, si tu ne fais rien qui me prouve que tu es un homme bien en définitive, je ne pourrais pas converser avec toi. Tu dois… Retourner sur Terre. Si tu me fais la promesse de nous aider et d'être de notre côté, ils ne te feront rien. Parole de Bruce Banner, quitte à leur montrer Hulk.

— Tu mens. Dès que j'aurai posé un pied sur Midgard, vous m'enfermerez.

— Je les empêcherais. Si tu m'y ramènes et nous parles de ce Thanos, ou même si tu m'aides à le détruire si jamais il y est déjà, je ferais tout pour qu'ils ne t'enferment pas. Tu me dis que tu es un homme bien qui a été dépassé par toutes sortes de choses, alors prouve-le-moi. Ou demande-moi quelque chose qui te fera comprendre que je ne mens pas. Tout ce que tu veux.

— Ne me demande plus ça. Voilà ce que je te demande.

Bruce ne put que rire et quitta la pièce, non sans dire :

— Et moi qui ai cru un instant à toute ton histoire.

Il retourna dans sa chambre et s'allongea. Son plan aurait pu fonctionner. Ses amis étaient en danger, ils l'étaient même peut-être déjà. Imaginer Steve, Tony, Clint, Natasha et Thor blessés, lui faisait mal. Il devait trouver un moyen pour rentrer chez lui. Ce Thanos… Si Loki avait dit un rien la vérité, il devait être très dangereux pour avoir réussi à l'utiliser comme marionnette. Il devait chercher un moyen de prévenir le Shield, même s'il n'estimait que très moyennement Nick Fury.

.

.

 **Loki poussa la** porte de la chambre et s'appuya contre le chambranle tout en croisant les bras. Il observa l'endormi un moment, rejouant encore et encore les conséquences de sa décision dans sa tête. Elles seraient mauvaises, très mauvaises même. Mais il n'avait plus vraiment l'impression d'avoir le choix. En réalité, il l'avait, il le savait. Il était tout simplement sur le point de prendre une très mauvaise décision, une fois de plus. Soudainement décidé à en finir au plus vite, il éclaira la pièce et attendit que Bruce Banner se réveille. Ce dernier ouvrit les yeux, et se redressa rapidement.

— Un problème ? demanda le scientifique.

— Habille-toi.

Dormant en caleçon, Bruce sortit du lit et enfila sa chemise de la veille ainsi que son pantalon. Tout en fermant ce dernier, il tourna la tête vers Loki et souffla :

— Pour quelles raisons viens-tu me tirer ainsi hors du lit ?

— Nous partons dans moins d'une heure.

Ça eut le mérite de le figer. Ils partaient dans une heure ?

— Ne m'as-tu pas dit que si je sortais d'ici, j'avais de fortes chances de geler sur place ? As-tu décidé de te débarrasser de moi ?

— Nous n'aurons pas besoin de quitter la maison. Je te ramène sur Midgard, enfin sur Terre, précisa Loki.

Il n'attendit aucune réponse de l'humain et partit rejoindre la pièce qui lui était réservée pour en faire le tour et toucher du bout des doigts une dernière fois tous ces objets auxquels il tenait. Il n'y en avait pourtant pas tant que ça. Il les avait amassés au cours de ses voyages, certains sur Asgard, d'autres sur Midgard et d'autres ailleurs encore, dont Vanaheim. Il s'assit ensuite sur son lit et inspecta la pièce avant de la quitter et de faire un dernier tour de la maison. Il se rendit au sous-sol et récupéra l'objet dont il allait avoir besoin de l'une des cellules protégées puis il remonta au rez-de-chaussée, s'installa sur son fauteuil préféré et attendit. Il n'allait plus revenir ici et ça l'attristait profondément, au moins autant que de savoir qu'il allait finir sa vie dans une cellule sur Asgard ou aux mains de Thanos qui serait certainement ravi de lui mettre la main dessus après son échec à New York. Bruce déboula dans la pièce et le regarda un moment, avant de venir s'accroupir face à lui.

— Ne fais-tu que me ramener, ou as-tu décidé d'accepter de nous aider avec Thanos ?

— Je peux t'assurer qu'à peine aurons-nous posé un pied sur Midgard, je serai attaché et emmené. Je n'aurais pas l'occasion de vous aider avec quoi que ce soit. De toute façon, je n'ai pas très envie de le recroiser. Es-tu prêt ?

— Attends, je ne suis pas prêt. Loki, c'est très important. Je t'ai proposé quelque chose l'autre jour, avec une promesse qu'il ne te sera rien fait si tu acceptais. Et je suis un homme de parole. Donc ma question est : veux-tu nous venir en aide ?

— Thor ne te laissera pas te mêler de nos affaires, et je préfère également que tu restes à bonne distance. Es-tu prêt ? répéta-t-il en se levant.

— Non. Tant que tu ne répondras pas à cette question, je ne serais pas prêt. D'ailleurs, pourquoi me ramènes-tu si tu sais que tu seras emprisonné ?

— Pourquoi pas.

Bruce était perdu. Il n'avait pas cru que ça irait dans son sens. Mais maintenant, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se poser des questions. Et la plus importante était sans doute celle où il se demandait si Loki ne lui avait en fin de compte pas raconté la vérité.

— Regarde-moi dans les yeux et dis-moi pourquoi tu as soudainement décidé de me ramener.

Loki évita son regard, comme depuis le jour où il avait refusé de le ramener chez lui, mais répondit néanmoins.

— Tu n'es pas bien ici, et moi je ne le suis plus. Cette situation est donc absurde. Tiens ça et ne le lâche sous aucun prétexte, ajouta-t-il en lui tendant l'autre morceau de la canne qu'il tenait entre ses mains.

Mais au lieu de faire ce qui lui était demandé, Bruce recula.

— Tout ça est… étrange. Trop. Je suis peut-être fou de refuser de rentrer chez moi, mais… rien n'est clair dans cette histoire. Je ne sais plus qui tu es, ni quoi penser de toi Loki. Tu m'as demandé de ne plus te demander de me ramener sur Terre et là, c'est toi qui m'y obliges presque. Sous prétexte que je ne suis pas bien ici ? Sois franc et honnête dans ta vie. As-tu envie de me ramener pour juste te débarrasser de moi ou une partie de toi a envie de le faire pour m'aider, moi et les autres à défendre la planète contre Thanos ?

— Je n'ai aucune envie de vous aider, tout comme je n'ai pas envie de me débarrasser de toi. Nous y allons maintenant. Ne m'oblige pas à t'y traîner de force. Prendre cette décision n'a pas été chose aisée, ne me fait pas y renoncer parce que c'est une opportunité que je ne te représenterai pas.

— Tu mens. Sinon, tu es simplement fou d'aller ainsi te jeter presque en prison.

— Oui je mens. Je suis Le Grand Méchant Asgardien qui ne fait que mentir. Pourrais-tu attraper cet objet à présent ? Je commence à avoir mal au bras.

Il y avait quelque chose dans la voix du Dieu qu'il n'avait pas décelé la fois où ce dernier lui avait raconté son histoire et qu'il l'avait traité de menteur. Et cela faisait peur à Bruce. Parce que son instinct lui disait que là, l'homme mentait. Là. Pas précédemment. Et ça faisait peur. Une fois sur Terre, il allait devoir essayer de garder Loki éloigné des autres. Jarvis pourrait peut-être lui dire quand Loki disait vrai ou non. Le scientifique prit l'objet que lui tendait le Dieu et ferma les yeux.

Une fois que Bruce Banner eut empoigné la canne, Loki ne put s'empêcher de l'observer quelques secondes. C'était certainement la dernière fois et cela lui fit étrange. Il tendit la main, pour il ne savait trop quoi, et se ravisa alors que ses doigts effleuraient presque la joue de l'humain. Il baissa le bras et ferma les yeux à son tour, activant l'objet. Il apparut dans une ruelle vide et fut satisfait de voir qu'il avait réussi à bien calculer son coup, ce qui n'était pas toujours évident sur une planète aussi grande que Midgard. Comme il s'en était douté, il eut à peine le temps de renvoyer l'objet qu'un robot se matérialisait devant Bruce Banner et lui-même.

— Tony ? demanda le brun.

Bruce agrippa néanmoins le bras de Loki, d'une forte poigne afin que celui-ci ne fuie pas, au cas où il aurait vu tout faux sur Elambrae.

— Ne bouge pas, fit la voix de Tony à travers le robot, j'arrive dans quelques secondes.

Loki voulut dire à l'homme qui le tenait, de ce qu'il pensait être une forte poigne, qu'il ne comptait pas s'enfuir mais préféra garder la bouche fermée. Il aurait été idiot de vouloir rentrer chez lui, Thor l'aurait retrouvé en moins de deux après que Bruce lui ait tout expliqué.

Quand Tony posa un pied sur le sol, Bruce lui sourit et Iron Man releva son casque et lui sourit en retour.

— Alors Tête de bouc, on est passé dire un petit bonjour ?

— Tony, nous n'avons pas le temps. Qui est au courant de notre arrivée ? demanda Bruce.

— Steve est au courant, tout comme Thor, Clint et Natasha. J'avais programmé Jarvis pour qu'il nous prévienne tous en même temps, afin d'être certain qu'on ne vous manquerait pas. Thor doit sûrement déjà être sur Terre.

— Okay. Alors, as-tu confiance en moi ? Parce que j'ai un immense service à te demander qui m'évitera de me changer. Thor ne peut pas emmener Loki. Ni personne d'autre. Nous devons d'abord discuter, penses…

Mais Bruce ne put finir sa phrase que Thor se posait aux côtés de Tony. Et le brun pouvait voir derrière eux, dans le ciel, l'un des quinjets du Shield mis à leur disposition. Il soupira et n'hésita pas un instant à laisser sa colère l'envahir pour donner place à l'Autre, essayant de lui passer comme message que cette fois, il devait éviter de jouer au hochet avec le Piètre Dieu. Hulk grogna en direction des Avengers et empoigna Loki afin de le garder hors de portée des autres.

— Bruce voyons, fit Tony en fronçant les sourcils. Que fais-tu ? Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a fait ?

Le scientifique s'était rendu compte lors de la bataille de New York qu'il parvenait à communiquer avec sa moitié, le seul souci, c'était que ce dernier avait du mal de communiquer avec les autres.

— Piètre Dieu aider nous.

— Bruce… Hulk, hésita Thor. Il vous a manipulé. C'est une de ses spécialités.

— Il a raison, appuya Tony. Où étiez-vous l'année dernière ? T'a-t-il blessé ?

Hulk avait toujours eu du mal avec l'homme au marteau, alors il tendit son bras libre et fit une sorte de pichenette à l'homme, l'envoyant dans le mur au bout de la ruelle. Il regarda ensuite Iron Man, et se souvint de l'avoir sauvé. Alors il se contenta de grogner fortement, hurlant même, avant de frapper le sol, les yeux verdoyants de colère. Bruce rit intérieurement du comportement de son alter ego, mais lui laissa gérer la situation, tant qu'il ne commençait pas à détruire le centre-ville. S'il y avait bien une chose positive à l'attaque de Loki sur New York, c'était le contrôle qu'il lui avait donné sur l'Autre.

— Okay… okay, soupira Tony en se plaçant entre Thor et lui quand le blond se releva. On a compris. On discutera. Nous pouvons discuter, pas vrai ? ajouta-t-il à l'intention de l'Asgardien qui hocha la tête. Voilà, tu vois, on va discuter. Mais il nous faut Bruce pour ça.

Le scientifique ne savait pas vraiment s'il pouvait, en ce moment, leur faire confiance, mais au pire des cas, il laissera place rapidement à sa moitié. Il reprit sa forme, posant Loki au sol, mais restant devant lui et gardant une main fermement agrippée à son bras. Il était également nu, mais à cet instant, il ne pouvait rien faire contre.

— Je sais ce que vous pensez. Qu'il me manipule comme il l'a fait avec Clint. Mais je suis tout à fait moi et je ne peux pas vous laisser l'emmener. J'ai fait une promesse que je tiens à tenir. Pouvons-nous aller chez toi Tony ? Jarvis pourra nous être très utile.

— Oui d'accord, allons-y. Jarvis nous amène une voiture.

Loki jeta un coup d'œil au corps nu à ses côtés et s'empressa d'essayer de retirer son long manteau dans l'idée de le tendre à Bruce Banner. Le brun vit Tony pointer ses diverses armes vers le Dieu derrière lui et il tourna la tête afin d'en comprendre la raison.

— Que fais-tu ? souffla-t-il.

— Tu es nu. Tu ne devrais pas rester nu.

Et cela fit tilt dans la tête du scientifique qui lâcha Loki, sans même savoir s'il agissait de la bonne manière. Néanmoins, il reçut rapidement le long manteau de cuir du Dieu Asgardien et il le prit avant de l'enfiler.

— Merci.

Loki haussa les épaules et croisa les bras sur son torse tout en fixant un point au loin. Une voiture ne tarda pas à se garer devant la ruelle et Tony se débarrassa de son attirail de robot avant de monter dans le véhicule. Thor s'assura que son frère ne s'échappe pas et accepta même de venir avec eux pour ce faire. Une fois dans le garage de l'inventeur, ils descendirent de l'auto et montèrent à l'étage, Loki collé de près par Thor, Tony et Bruce.

— Avant tout, serait-ce possible d'avoir des vêtements ?

— Oui bien sûr, je t'amène ça de suite, fit Tony en les laissant un instant, revenant avec un pantalon et un T-shirt.

Bruce n'attendit pas pour les enfiler et Steve, Clint ainsi que Natasha entrèrent dans la pièce. La rousse le dévisagea longuement, avant de sourire. Alors il sourit en retour et fut bientôt serré dans les bras d'un Captain America heureux de le retrouver. En même temps, s'il avait bien compris, il avait disparu une année.

— Je suis heureux de vous revoir. Vraiment. Mais nous avons plus important. Jarvis, est-ce dans tes cordes d'analyser si Loki dit ou non la vérité ?

Loki fut blessé d'une telle demande mais le cacha derrière un air à la fois renfrogné et supérieur.

— Certainement Professeur Banner, répondit la voix robotisée.

— Bien. Je sais que c'est beaucoup vous demander, mais j'aimerais être seul un instant avec Loki. Est-ce possible ?

Parce qu'il avait plusieurs questions à lui poser et une seule demandait à avoir confirmation à Jarvis. Le reste, il pourrait s'en passer.

— Je ne suis pas certain que ce soit une bonne idée, avança Tony.

— C'est vrai, poursuivit Steve, nous ne savons toujours pas ce qu'il t'a fait.

— Je sais, je sais. Mais je suis toujours moi-même et j'ai besoin de discuter avec lui sans vous. Soit je le fais avec votre accord, soit je serais forcé de vous y obliger.

C'était trop important. Pour lui. Parce que Loki avait peut-être dit vrai. Tout était peut-être vrai et le brun ne saurait l'expliquer, mais une partie de lui en était contente. Était-ce dû à cette fameuse année passée en sa compagnie ? Il n'en savait rien. Mais il voulait des réponses.

Plusieurs regards furent échangés mais Tony finit pas demander à Jarvis de le prévenir du moindre problème et quitta la pièce, bientôt suivi par les autres.

— Jarvis, je souhaite que tu analyses la réponse de Loki à ma première question pour savoir s'il ment, ou s'il dit la vérité.

— Bien Professeur.

— Si on met de côté le fait que tu étais persuadé que tu allais être enfermé à peine ton arrivée sur Terre. Avais-tu envie de nous aider avec Thanos ? M'as-tu ramené avec à l'esprit l'offre que je t'avais proposée ? Et c'est ces deux questions-là Jarvis. Pardonne-moi mon erreur.

— Pourquoi devrais-je te répondre ? demanda Loki, pour le moins méfiant.

— Parce qu'une partie de moi a très envie d'en connaître la réponse. Et ce n'est en rien lié au danger que Thanos peut signifier.

— Et alors ?

— Réponds s'il te plaît.

— Je n'en ai pas particulièrement envie.

Bruce était déçu. Parce qu'un instant, il avait pensé comprendre ce terme « d'apprécier » venant du Dieu. Mais non. Pourtant, il lui avait donné son manteau. Il ne pouvait pas s'être à ce point trompé.

— Loki. Si… J'aimerais vraiment que tu répondes. J'ai besoin que tu le fasses. Rien ne t'y oblige, mais… Les récents évènements me donnent envie de connaître ta réponse.

Le Dieu soupira et fixa un point derrière Bruce avant de souffler :

— Je n'ai aucune envie de vous aider avec Thanos et je n'avais pas non plus ton offre en tête. Je sais qu'elle n'aura pas le poids que tu sembles vouloir lui donner.

— Alors, pourquoi m'avoir ramené ? souffla-t-il perdu.

— J'ai déjà répondu à cette question avant que nous partions. Tu ne voulais pas rester.

— Je ne voulais pas rester, chuchota Bruce. Donc, tu as décidé gentiment de me ramener ici, sachant que tu seras placé en prison. Parce que moi, ton prisonnier ou peu importe comment tu me considérais, n'avais pas envie de rester là-bas ? Loki… Je ne suis pas idiot. Cela n'a pas de sens. Toute cette histoire n'en a aucun. Et puis, pourquoi m'avoir tendu ton manteau ? termina Bruce en se frottant le visage.

— Tu ne pouvais pas rester nu. Si tu souhaites pouvoir continuer de remettre ma parole en cause, encore et encore, pourquoi avoir fait appel à Jarvis ? Ou alors lui non plus, tu ne le croiras pas ? Non mieux, je l'ai manipulé lui aussi et il ne répond à présent plus qu'à mes ordres.

— Parce que rien n'est clair. Rien. J'ai l'impression que… Une partie de moi à l'impression que tu as décidé de me ramener parce que…

Seulement, Bruce ne put ni n'eut le courage de finir sa phrase. Même sa pensée lui faisait peur. Parce qu'une partie de lui avait l'impression que Loki avait peut-être des sentiments pour lui. Sinon pourquoi le fait de rester nu aurait-il pu le déranger ? Ce n'était pas la première fois que ça lui était arrivé depuis cet incident avec les rayons gamma.

Loki se contenta de rester silencieux et de s'installer sur l'un des fauteuils du salon. L'endroit ne manquait pas totalement de confort mais cela n'avait rien à voir avec sa maison sur Elambrae. Ça lui manquait déjà. Il détestait New York et l'agitation perverse qui y régnait.

— Si tu n'as pas envie de nous aider, je ne pourrais rien faire contre le fait que Thor te place en prison. Même si une partie de moi le voudrait. Comme je veux tes réponses. Comme je veux comprendre.

Il alla s'asseoir sur un autre des fauteuils et regarda le plafond, sachant que Jarvis les regardait, Loki et lui.

— J'étais parfaitement conscient en revenant ici que je ne serais plus libre. Tu n'as rien à faire contre quoi que ce soit. De toute façon, cette fois, la prison sera peut-être jugée être une sentence trop douce…

— Professeur, Tony demande s'ils peuvent revenir.

— Non. Et qu'entends-tu par là Loki ?

— Rien qui ne te concerne.

— Professeur, reprit Jarvis. Tony insiste.

— Et j'ai dit non, répondit plus sèchement Bruce. Bon sang, tu vas me forcer à en arriver là, gémit le scientifique. Très bien. Je n'ai plus le choix de toute manière. Il y a un moment, tu m'as avoué m'apprécier et avoir envie que cela soit mon cas. Je n'ai pas cherché à comprendre. Maintenant, j'ai une question. Est-ce que tu as des sentiments pour moi ?

— Je ne comprends pas le sens de ta question, dit Loki en toute honnêteté après plusieurs secondes de réflexion.

— As-tu envie de moi ? Plus qu'en ami ?

— Professeur, je me permets d'insister. Tony souhaite savoir s'ils peuvent revenir.

— Jarvis, dit à Tony que je leur dirais quand je souhaite qu'ils reviennent. D'ici là, s'il recommence à insister, dis-lui que je me ferais un plaisir de décorer à nouveau sa tour.

Ce n'était vraiment pas le moment de l'agacer. Il vivait un moment très important. Et le pire, c'était qu'avant cet instant, il n'y aurait pas cru. À croire qu'en réalité, Loki lui avait bien fait quelque chose sur Elambrae.

— Je suis un Dieu, se contenta de répondre Loki avec une moue ennuyée.

— Ce n'est pas une réponse.

— Je ne peux pas te répondre.

Bruce ne savait même pas à quoi il s'était attendu. Enfin… si, une partie de lui avait souhaité entendre que « oui ». Oui, Loki le voulait. Et Bruce ne savait même pas si c'était son cas. Mais une chose était sûre, il était déçu et triste, en un sens.

— Jarvis, ils peuvent venir, murmura le brun d'une voix étrange.

À quoi bon continuer de tenter de comprendre, alors qu'en réalité, il n'y avait rien à comprendre. Loki était suicidaire, fou et instable. Bruce se leva et se frotta le visage avant d'aller s'appuyer contre la baie vitrée. Le Dieu l'observa faire mais détourna les yeux quand les autres les rejoignirent. À quoi Bruce Banner s'était-il attendu ? Loki était un Dieu, un Dieu dans une position parfaitement inconfortable. Que croyait-il qu'il allait lui dire alors que des oreilles indiscrètes les épiaient ? De toute façon, même sans cela, il n'aurait pas su quoi répondre. Il n'était pas certain d'avoir compris la question.

— Bruce, ça va ? demanda Steve.

— Faites ce que vous avez à faire, répondit Bruce. Au fond, je ne sais même pas pourquoi je me suis battu pour lui.

Complètement anéanti et s'en voulant pour ça, Bruce quitta la baie vitrée, regarda chaque personne de présente, puis Tony.

— Ai-je toujours une chambre à ma disposition ?

La réaction de Bruce et le dédain qu'il ressentait visiblement pour Loki firent écarquiller les yeux de Stark un quart de seconde avant qu'il ne laisse le petit sourire supérieur qui le caractérisait si bien étirer ses lèvres.

— Bien sûr Bruce, répondit l'inventeur. Je vais t'y emmener. Thor, je suppose que tu te charges de lui ? Même si cette fois, ce serait bien de ne pas le laisser s'échapper…

Le scientifique quitta la pièce sans poser une dernière fois ses yeux sur le Dieu qui l'avait gardé prisonnier une année et s'appuya contre le mur du couloir, hors de vue des autres. Quand bien même une minuscule partie de lui voulait croire l'histoire de Loki, rien ne lui prouvait qu'il avait raison. Il s'était imaginé des choses qui n'avaient pas lieu d'être en fin de compte. À quoi avait-il pensé au juste, se morigéna Bruce. Loki éprouvant quelques sentiments à son égard, c'était grotesque. Plus encore qu'il en ait envie. Ce qui en disait long sur sa santé mentale. Il devrait peut-être demander à Jarvis de lui faire un bilan de santé complet.

Voyant Thor venir vers lui, Loki se leva et tendit les bras, le laissant l'attacher bien qu'il l'observait de manière très suspicieuse. Son soi-disant frère poussa même le vice jusqu'à lui remettre cette chose immonde sur la bouche pour l'empêcher de parler. Il fallut moins d'une heure pour qu'il se retrouve de nouveau en cellule à Asgard et il laissa échapper un soupir alors qu'il se retrouvait de nouveau seul dans cette pièce ridiculement petite. Il créa l'illusion d'une copie de lui-même en train de lire sur le fauteuil et il se laissa glisser contre la paroi de sa cellule alors qu'une seule pensée tournait encore et encore dans son esprit : Bruce Banner lui manquait déjà.

* * *

 **Nous espérons que ce premier chapitre vous a plu et vous donne envie de poursuivre votre lecture ^^**

 **Pensez-vous que Loki a fait le bon choix ? Auriez-vous agi comme Bruce, si vous aviez été à sa place ?**

 **Bonne lecture du chapitre 2 :)**

 **Abby and Jes**


	3. Chapitre 2

**Chapitre 2**

 **Bruce était sur** la terrasse de la tour Stark, le regard porté sur le vide. Il pouvait entendre Clint et Steve rire à l'intérieur, mais lui n'en avait pas envie. Il ne savait même pas pourquoi il était encore ici. Il aurait dû retourner en Amérique du Sud une fois Golder hors d'état de nuire. L'homme, qui avait tenté de prendre possession de l'Amérique, avait fait des milliers de morts en lançant plusieurs attaques en même temps. Elle était partie la tranquillité qu'il avait eue depuis son retour d'Elambrae un an plus tôt. Six mois après son retour sur Terre, Golder était encore libre, et trois mois qu'il était en Amérique du Sud, aidant les habitants à se soigner. Puis, quand les Avengers avaient eu besoin de lui, il était revenu et depuis, il n'était plus reparti. Bruce était las de tout. Ça avait commencé une semaine après que Thor ait emmené Loki sur Asgard. Il avait ressassé tout ce qu'il s'était passé sur la planète étrangère. Leurs conversations, les moments de silence. Tout avait été passé au crible. Bruce devait être honnête, l'homme lui manquait, mais il se gardait bien de l'avouer à voix haute. Ses amis ne le comprendraient pas. Lui-même avait du mal.

Loki avait fait tant de mal autour de lui. Mais… il y avait toujours cette pensée. Et si ce qu'il lui avait dit là-bas était vrai ? Si jamais tout ça n'avait été que le fruit d'une malchance divine ? Seulement, à ses pensées, Bruce revenait rapidement sur terre en se souvenant que le Dieu Asgardien n'avait rien avoué, rien déclaré. Le brun soupira et s'installa sur une des chaises longues et but une gorgée de son thé glacé. Les étoiles étaient magnifiques et parfois, une partie de lui se demandait s'il pouvait voir la citée où Loki était retenu prisonnier. Il se demandait même si ce dernier pensait encore à lui. Ce qui était idiot. Pourquoi ferait-il une telle chose ?

— Bruce ? fit Natasha en venant à ses côtés. Pourquoi restes-tu seul ?

— Peut-être parce que j'en ai envie, répondit-il.

— Souhaites-tu en parler ? Nous pensions tous que ce nouveau contrôle sur Hulk te déchargerait du poids que tu sembles toujours porter sur tes épaules. Mais ça semble être le contraire.

— Il n'y est pour rien, fit le scientifique trop rapidement.

— Hulk ? Quel est le problème dans ce cas ?

— Rien d'important, sourit Bruce. Je dois juste avancer. Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi. Ça va.

— Si tu le dis…

— Il commence à rafraîchir, tu devrais retourner à l'intérieur.

— Très bien Professeur l'Hermite, je vous laisse seul, dit la jeune femme en se levant.

Le brun sourit au surnom et resta encore une petite heure sur la terrasse, avant de retourner à l'intérieur. Il remarqua rapidement que ses amis regardaient un film sur l'écran géant de Tony et ne désirant pas les rejoindre, il leur souhaita une bonne nuit et quitta le salon. Il prit l'ascenseur et fut dans ses appartements après moins de deux minutes. Il alluma sa télévision, afin de jeter un œil aux informations, puis passa à la salle de bains. Il resta un long moment sous la douche, pensant une fois de plus à cette année passée loin de tout. Il ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher. C'était plus fort que lui.

Quand Bruce revint dans sa chambre, il s'installa sous ses couvertures et demanda à Jarvis de lui montrer une fois de plus chaque image ou vidéo montrant Loki, tout en lui soulignant une fois de plus qu'il désirait que cela reste entre eux. Jarvis le rassura sur le fait que cela ne sortirait pas de la chambre, mais avec Jarvis, Bruce avait de quoi douter. Néanmoins, Tony n'y avait jamais fait allusion, ce qui semblait être rassurant. Si jamais le milliardaire avait été au courant de cette demande des plus étranges, nul doute qu'il l'aurait déjà taquiné là-dessus.

Bruce espérait qu'en voyant Loki faire autant de mal, qu'il parviendrait à l'enlever de sa tête. Mais cela faisait plusieurs mois maintenant qu'il le faisait, et rien n'avait changé. Il semblait être amoureux d'un homme qui n'en valait pas la peine. Un Dieu qui avait tué Coulson, ainsi que des centaines d'autres personnes. Et c'était douloureux. Parce que Bruce ne cessait de se demander ce qui n'allait pas bien chez lui. Après plusieurs minutes de visionnage, il demanda à Jarvis d'éteindre les lumières ainsi que la télévision. Le sommeil fut long à venir, comme il en avait l'habitude. Il était heureux d'être ce qu'il était, sinon, il serait une vraie loque sans force. Il aurait aimé que les choses soient différentes, qu'il n'éprouve pas ce genre de chose pour Loki. Tout serait alors différent. Et il ne déprimerait pas au souvenir de ce qui aurait pu être si le Dieu avait répondu à ses questions, une fois leur retour sur Terre.

Le lendemain, quand Bruce se réveilla, Jarvis l'informa que Thor était présent à la tour et cela eut le don de donner le sourire au scientifique. Il voyait rarement l'homme, ce dernier ayant des responsabilités sur Asgard. Dès qu'ils avaient besoin de lui, le blond venait sur Terre, et il rendait également visite à Jane aussi souvent que possible. Bruce passa par sa salle de bains rapidement histoire de se rafraîchir puis s'habilla. Il fut à l'étage commun dédié aux Avengers quelques minutes plus tard et alla saluer Thor.

— Quelle bonne surprise ! Comment vas-tu ? demanda-t-il en allant se servir un café après avoir salué les autres.

— Très bien et toi ?

— Bien également.

— Tant mieux. Ma présence ici n'est pas anodine, sourit l'Asgardien. Je vais me marier. Dans une semaine. Et j'aimerais que vous soyez tous à mes côtés pour ce jour si spécial.

— Thor se marie ? Qui est l'heureuse élue ? blagua Tony.

Bruce ainsi que tous les autres se doutaient qu'il s'agissait de Jane, mais avec Odin, rien n'était jamais sûr. Thor lui avait raconté une fois que son père le forçait à rester sur Asgard, pour y être roi un jour. Alors que le blond n'avait qu'une volonté, vivre aux côtés de Jane qui n'était pas la bienvenue sur Asgard justement. Ça lui faisait penser à Roméo et Juliette en un sens, même s'il pouvait enlever le côté tragédie.

— Jane évidemment. Odin ne peut décider de tout. Aurais-je le plaisir de vous voir ? La cérémonie se fera à Asgard.

— S'il accepte la présence de ma moitié, je ne refuserais cela pour rien au monde. Ton monde m'a toujours fasciné et pouvoir m'y rendre me fait plaisir, répondit Bruce en souriant.

Il y avait tellement de questions sur Asgard. Scientifique principalement, mais aussi d'ordre plus personnel. Qu'était devenu Loki ? Thor n'en avait jamais reparlé et il n'avait pas osé lui poser de question à son sujet.

— Il n'y aura aucun problème même si évidemment, nous apprécierions tous si ton côté vert pouvait se faire discret.

— Je tâcherais de ne pas me mettre en colère.

— Quand devrions-nous partir sur Asgard ? demanda Steve.

— En milieu de semaine prochaine. Vous resteriez quelques jours, si cela vous convient.

— Je dois t'avouer que ma technologie va me manquer, mais je suis prêt à faire le voyage, répliqua Tony.

— Ça nous laisse peu de temps pour organiser ton enterrement de vie de garçon, lança Clint.

— Je ne suis pas certain qu'il y ait une telle chose sur Asgard, rit Bruce.

— En effet, sourit Thor. Et je ne pense pas que Jane apprécierait mais nous pourrons tout de même fêter cela comme il se doit.

— As-tu ou comptes -tu inviter Nick Fury ? demanda Natasha tout en essayant de garder son calme.

— Non, je ne préfère pas.

Une discussion badine commença et Bruce essaya de s'enlever de la tête qu'il allait peut-être revoir Loki. Quand Thor quitta la tour, il resta au salon un moment, parlant avec Tony des derniers projets de l'inventeur.

Le reste de la semaine avant son départ fut un réel cauchemar. Il ne cessait de penser au Dieu Asgardien et il ne s'agissait pas de celui qui allait se marier. Oh que non ! Et Bruce aurait préféré. Il avait même été plus agressif avec ses amis, s'isolant quasiment toute la journée pour éviter un possible accident. Il était dégoûté de lui-même de ressentir encore ce genre de chose pour Loki. Malgré les images et vidéos qu'il regardait, il parvenait encore à aimer l'homme. Parce qu'il l'aimait. Là était tout le problème. Toute cette histoire était inimaginable, pourtant, c'était possible. Quand vint le moment de faire ses valises, Bruce hésita malgré tout à aller au mariage de Thor. Parce que le frère de ce dernier avait parlé d'une mort possible. Et si une fois là-bas, il apprenait que Loki était mort ? Comment allait-il réagir ? Il ne pouvait pas s'y rendre, mais une partie de lui le voulait tellement.

Alors Bruce fut présent au moment où Thor vint les chercher sur le toit de la tour Stark. L'estomac contracté et son pouls à la limite de s'emballer. Mais il se contrôlait pour le moment, c'était le plus important. Plusieurs minutes plus tard, après un passage dans le Bifröst, il regretta sa venue. C'était pire que la plus sensationnelle des montagnes russes et il avait vraiment envie de vomir. Et d'après ce qu'il voyait, ses amis étaient dans le même état.

— Je comprends que tu nous laisses quelques jours pour nous en remettre, marmonna Tony.

— Désolé pour cela. Il serait bon que je vous guide jusqu'à vos appartements afin que vous puissiez vous y reposer.

— Ouais, parce que ton truc là... c'est juste horrible, râla Clint.

Ils prirent tous le chemin vers Asgard même et Bruce fut incapable de profiter de tout ce qu'il voyait, ne se posant qu'une seule question : où était Loki ?

Au bout de deux jours, le scientifique allait devenir fou s'il ne posait pas la question à son ami. Et c'était pour cette raison qu'il marchait dans les couloirs du palais à la recherche de de Thor alors qu'il était censé dormir. Mais… c'était trop dur. Loki était là, dans sa tête, et il avait tant envie d'entendre que ce dernier était encore en vie. Personne n'en avait parlé, comme s'il n'existait plus. Quand Bruce fut devant la porte refermant la chambre du futur marié, il frappa trois coups et attendit.

Thor ne tarda pas à venir lui ouvrir et bien qu'il sembla surpris de le voir là, il sourit :

— Bruce. Tout va bien ? As-tu besoin de quelque chose ?

— Qu'est devenu Loki ? alla droit au but le brun.

— Loki ? s'étonna le blond. Eh bien, il est enfermé.

Bruce prit une grande respiration, laissant cette réponse l'envahir. Il était donc en vie. L'envie de pleurer le prit et cela fut tellement inattendu, qu'il gémit et recula d'un pas.

— Bruce, s'inquiéta Thor. Tu es certain que tout va bien ? Loki ne pourra plus te faire aucun mal, ni à toi ni à personne d'autre.

Voyant là une ouverture à ce qu'il désirait, il souffla :

— Puis-je m'en assurer ? Puis-je le voir afin d'en être sûr ?

— Eh bien… oui. Si tel est ce que tu souhaites. Penses-tu que ta moitié saura rester discrète ou dois-je prévoir une escorte ?

— Aucune escorte sera nécessaire. Pouvons-nous y aller maintenant ?

— Maint… D'accord. Je vais me vêtir un peu mieux et j'arrive.

Bruce patienta dans le couloir, incertain à savoir si c'était une bonne chose de vouloir rendre visite à Loki. Mais il n'eut pas le temps de se poser plus de questions que Thor le rejoignit. Il ne dit cependant rien et ils prient tous deux le chemin de la sortie du palais. Le brun se rendit compte qu'ils se dirigeaient vers les écuries que leur ami leur avait fait visiter la veille et l'idée de monter à cheval ne lui plut pas énormément. Mais si c'était le prix à payer, alors il n'avait pas vraiment le choix. Le trajet dura un petit moment et le scientifique s'en voulut tout à coup de faire faire cela à Thor en plein milieu de la nuit.

— Lui rends-tu souvent visite ? s'enquit-il.

— Non. Je n'y ai pas encore été.

Le brun ressentit quelque chose face à cette réponse, mais il le mit de côté. Il avait déjà beaucoup à gérer. Thor s'arrêta soudain, et Bruce en fit de même. Il remarqua alors un bâtiment sur sa gauche qu'il n'avait pas remarqué avant. Il suivit le blond à l'intérieur et descendit les marches qui menaient dans un sous-sol.

— La première fois, il était enfermé au palais. Mais… Nous avons préféré l'isoler ici. Souhaites-tu que je t'accompagne ?

— Non.

— Très bien. Je t'attends ici. S'il y a le moindre problème, crie. Et Bruce ? Tu peux prendre tout le temps qu'il te faut.

Il hocha la tête et remercia son ami, avant de continuer à descendre au second sous-sol. De toute façon, il n'y avait pas d'autre choix. Il vit devant lui un couloir et l'emprunta. Rapidement, il perçut une sorte de barrière magique dorée et fut rapidement devant. Et il le vit. Il était allongé sur une banquette.

— Loki ? l'appela-t-il vu que l'homme n'avait montré aucun signe qu'il l'ait remarqué.

Le Dieu tourna la tête vers lui avant de se redresser, visiblement curieux, et de pencher légèrement la tête sur le côté. Loki était… en meilleur état qu'il ne l'avait imaginé le temps de venir ici. Certes, ses cheveux étaient plus longs et moins bien coiffés, mais il n'avait pas maigri. Bruce supposait donc qu'il était bien nourri. Mais le pire était la joie de le revoir. Il ne devrait pas ressentir ça. Il n'avait même rien vécu avec l'homme face à lui. Mais le fait était là, il mourrait d'envie de détruire cette barrière et d'aller prendre Loki dans ses bras, chose qu'il n'avait même jamais faite.

Loki se leva en voyant face à lui un homme qui ressemblait énormément à Bruce Banner. Il fit un pas, puis un autre, hésitant malgré tout. Peut-être était-ce simplement la folie qui le guettait. Après tout, il s'était parfois entretenu avec sa mère, ou avait eu l'impression de le faire. Lors de sa précédente captivité, sa mère l'avait souvent visitée, à présent, il se sentait plus seul que jamais sans ses visites. Sa mère lui manquait.

— Tu es là ? finit-il par souffler.

— Oui. Thor se marie. J'avais... besoin de te voir, avoua sans honte Bruce.

— Thor se marie ? Thor se marie… Tu restes longtemps ? demanda Loki en essayant de prendre son air habituel et non pas celui d'un oiseau au bord du nid.

— Quatre ou cinq jours tout au plus.

— Oh… Avec qui se marie-t-il ?

— Jane. Il se marie avec Jane. Regrettes-tu de… Pourquoi n'as-tu pas répondu quand nous sommes revenus sur Terre, l'attaqua Bruce en s'avançant plus près de la barrière.

— Ils nous écoutaient, finit par avouer Loki en s'asseyant contre la barrière. Thor nous écoutait.

— Tout aurait pu être différent.

Bruce soupira et prit place comme le Dieu l'avait fait sans cependant oser toucher le voile doré.

— Pas en bien. Ici au moins, je ne provoque pas de catastrophe. Tu sembles aller bien… Sais-tu… Sais-tu s'ils sont allés sur Elambrae ?

— Si c'est le cas, personne ne m'en a parlé. Et je semble aller bien, en effet. Parfois, je regrette que tu m'aies ramené. Ça fait un an et je n'ai pas encore cessé de penser à toi. Je t'en veux énormément pour ça, essaya-t-il de dire la voix emplie de colère, mais n'y parvenant pas.

— Je pense à toi aussi, dit le Dieu alors qu'un léger sourire prenait place sur ses lèvres. J'imagine que nous sommes sur Elambrae. C'est agréable.

— Que ressens-tu pour moi ? parvint à souffler Bruce les larmes envahissant ses yeux.

— Des choses agréables. Je t'apprécie…

— Es-tu conscient qu'il y a peu de chance pour que je puisse te rendre à nouveau visite ?

— Je sais, soupira le Dieu. Je comprends. J'arriverai certainement à me recréer une sorte de chez moi ici. Ma mère me rend visite parfois. C'est bien que tu ailles bien.

— Loki, ta mère est morte. Et je ne vais pas bien, finit-il par dire. Et toi non plus à ce qui semble être. Tu n'es qu'un idiot bien trop fier. Ce jour-là… ce jour-là, tu aurais dû me répondre, craqua Bruce en laissant couler les larmes.

— Que voulais-tu que je te dise ? souffla Loki en glissant ses doigts sur la vitre, faisant mine d'essuyer ses larmes. Tu ne m'appréciais pas. Tu vois, ajouta-t-il en souriant sincèrement, nous pouvons converser.

— Je t'appréciais. Et ce que je ressens maintenant est plus fort encore, ce qui en soi, montre clairement que je ne vais pas bien.

— Nous sommes tous les deux des idiots trop fiers dans ce cas. Toi un peu plus que moi, je suis un Dieu après tout. Comment va le géant vert ? Tu parviens à le maîtriser ?

— Il n'est plus un problème et il va bien. Dès qu'il sort, il casse tout avec joie.

— Je n'en doute pas. Je suis certain qu'il manque à mon mobilier.

— Tu es ici pour combien de temps ? demanda-t-il.

— Je ne suis pas certain qu'ils aient prévu de me libérer un jour. Ce n'est pas pour rien que je suis ici, tout seul.

— Si je demande à te revoir, Thor se doutera de quelque chose.

— Donc… tu ne reviendras pas ?

— Je ne reviendrais pas, répondit avec une certaine difficulté Bruce.

Loki ferma les yeux quelques secondes et quand il les rouvrit, quelque chose d'humide coula sur sa joue avant de geler. Il détacha le cristal de glace de sa peau et tenta un autre sourire.

— Je suis certain que nous nous serions bien entendus. Nous sommes tous les deux colorés après tout.

— En effet. Ta forme bleue est d'ailleurs un agréable souvenir. Si jamais tu sors un jour d'ici… Je… je serais partant pour être à nouveau kidnappé.

— Si je dois… sortir un jour, dit Loki sans pouvoir s'empêcher de rire tellement l'idée même lui semblait inconcevable. Ce ne sera pas de ton vivant. Est-ce que tu me crois ? Pour ce que je t'ai dit sur Elambrae, ajouta-t-il en se levant.

Bruce, ne se sentant pas capable de répondre sans tout bonnement fondre en larme, ne put que hocher la tête. Loki lui adressa un sourire sincère et éclatant avant de souffler :

— Merci d'être venu.

— De rien. C'était agréable de converser avec toi.

— Je te l'avais bien dit.

Loki n'avait aucune envie de clore la conversation mais il ne doutait pas un seul instant que Bruce devait être attendu quelque part par quelqu'un. Alors il posa sa main sur la vitre une dernière fois et lui souhaita de bien s'amuser au mariage. C'était idiot mais dans le fond, il aurait aimé y être. Thor était son frère après tout, ou l'avait été. Ou peut-être pas finalement, ils ne partageaient pas le même sang après tout, pas le même destin non plus, visiblement.

— Mon piètre Dieu va me manquer, souffla Bruce en souriant tristement.

Sentant l'émotion le gagner et ne souhaitant pas devenir tout vert pour essayer de libérer l'homme qu'il aimait, il tourna les talons et remonta retrouver Thor. Seulement, arrivé devant le blond qui posa sur lui un regard inquiet, il ne put s'empêcher d'aller prendre l'homme dans ses bras et de laisser ses larmes couler. L'Asgardien le serra en retour, complètement perdu. Ce qu'il venait d'entendre l'avait pour le moins perturbé et jamais il n'avait vu le scientifique dans cet état.

— Est-ce que ça va ? finit-il pas le questionner, ne sachant pas quoi dire d'autre.

— Il va bien falloir.

— Est-ce que tu souhaites m'en parler ?

— Ton… Il… Je suis juste victime de la fatalité. Ça va passer, je suppose. Je dois…

Mais Bruce ne put finir sa phrase. Parce qu'il en était juste incapable tellement sa gorge était nouée. Il n'avait plus pleuré ainsi depuis qu'il avait perdu Betty. Et encore, à ce moment-là, il ne contrôlait pas son alter ego.

— Pourquoi ne l'as-tu pas dit plus tôt ? Que s'est-il passé là-bas ?

Fragile à cause de l'adieu qu'il venait de dire à Loki, Bruce commença à expliquer. Les mots s'alignèrent de plus en plus, les souvenirs envahissant son esprit. Il alla jusqu'à raconter ce que lui avait expliqué Loki, les larmes coulant à flots. Parce qu'il le croyait. Parce qu'après tout ça, il comprenait que son instinct ne l'avait pas trompé et qu'il était maintenant sûr que le Dieu emprisonné en dessous avait pris la pire décision de sa vie en décidant de le ramener sur Terre. Thor se contenta d'acquiescer vaguement, ne voyant pas ce qu'il pourrait dire ou faire. Il continua de le serrer dans ses bras tout en essayant lui-même d'assimiler toutes ces informations. Peut-être aurait-il dû aller rendre visite à Loki finalement.

— Souhaites -tu… revenir le voir avant ton départ ? finit-il par proposer.

— Il ne vaut mieux pas. Je... Je ne serai pas capable de lui redire au revoir.

— Donc, tu iras bien ?

— Dans quelques années peut-être, répondit honnêtement Bruce.

— Est-ce que quelque chose pourrait te faire aller mieux ? Tu es mon ami, je n'aime pas te voir ainsi. Tu ne mérites pas d'être blessé de cette façon.

— Thor, y a-t-il une chance, infime soit-elle, que Loki soit libéré ?

— Pourquoi cette question ?

Bruce sourit et s'éloigna du blond avant de se frotter le visage. Il jeta un coup d'œil aux escaliers et regarda à nouveau son ami.

— As-tu un moyen d'enlever la barrière pour un léger petit instant ?

— Oui, mais je ne peux pas le laisser partir. C'était déjà moi qui l'avais aidé la dernière fois.

— Et… me laisser y entrer quelques minutes ? Est-ce possible ?

—... Oui. C'est ce que tu veux ?

— Si c'est la dernière fois que je le vois, je veux au moins que cela soit sans barrière entre nous. Penses-tu pouvoir faire ça pour moi ?

— Oui.

Thor sourit et prit la direction de la cellule, Bruce le suivant. Dès que le voile doré fut enlevé, le brun se glissa à l'intérieur et Thor remit la barrière en place.

— Je me suis dit que tu méritais un meilleur adieu, souffla le scientifique. Tu es un Dieu après tout, murmura-t-il la gorgée nouée.

Loki avait eu un espoir idiot en voyant Bruce revenir accompagné de Thor, l'un de ceux qui avaient pavé son enfance puis sa vie d'adulte. Certainement comme l'un de ceux qui l'avaient mené là où il se trouvait. Mais après tout, ce ne serait pas si mal. Ce serait même bien d'avoir beaucoup de souvenirs à prendre. Il allait vivre longtemps lui, vraiment très longtemps. Il adressa un léger sourire à l'humain et s'assit sur sa banquette, incertain de la démarche à suivre. Il n'avait jamais vraiment été proche de quelqu'un, mise à part sa mère peut-être mais c'était difficilement comparable. Alors que de nouveaux cristaux de glace se formaient sur ses joues, il les effaça et prit une profonde inspiration pour se calmer et cesser de se donner en spectacle de cette raison.

— Tu avais raison au final, je fais un piètre Dieu. Je crois que je n'en suis même pas un, dans le fond.

Bruce ne sut pas quoi répondre à ça et alla s'asseoir auprès de Loki. Il sentit son cœur accélérer ses battements, et inspira puis expira afin de se calmer. Il osa ensuite prendre la main de l'Asgardien et regarda un instant si Thor était encore là. Voyant que non, il se tourna vers Loki et chuchota, sachant qu'ils vivaient leur dernier instant à deux :

— Chaque soir, j'y serais, sur Elambrae. Je m'imaginerais pouvoir sortir et me balader, parce que je suis un géant vert après tout. Nous y serions à deux, seuls, sans personne pour nous écouter. Je pourrais même laisser Hulk jouer avec ton mobilier. Je regrette que les choses soient ce qu'elles sont… parce que ça fait mal, avoua-t-il.

Il amena la main qu'il tenait à ses lèvres, embrassant la peau.

— Je continuerai à visionner chaque image ou vidéo que Jarvis a en sa mémoire. Et toi, j'ose espérer que tu te souviendras plus que tout de ce moment.

Sans attendre, Bruce avança son visage de celui de Loki et l'embrassa. L'Asgardien écarquilla les yeux à ce contact mais ne se serait reculé pour rien au monde. Il avait l'impression d'être quelqu'un d'important. Plus que ça, il était important pour quelqu'un qui était important pour lui. Il laissa ses lèvres contre celles de Bruce et posa sa main libre sur sa nuque.

— J'aurais pas dû te ramener sur Midgard. J'aurais dû t'écouter et répondre à tes questions mais tu m'avais vu sous ma vraie forme. Tu avais la preuve que j'étais un monstre. J'aurais dû être égoïste, ajouta Loki avant de coller sa bouche contre la mâchoire de Bruce.

— J'aurais dû t'avouer ce que je ressentais chez Tony. J'aurais dû t'empêcher de partir avec Thor. J'aurais dû refuser de prendre ce foutu objet sur Elambrae. Mais nous ne pouvons rien changer.

Bruce glissa ses lèvres vers le cou du Dieu, mais revint rapidement l'embrasser, caressant les lèvres de sa langue. Le baiser fut tendre, doux, avant de devenir plus pressant, désespéré. Après de longues minutes, le brun ferma les yeux et avoua, d'une voix plus faible que jamais :

— J'aimerais être assez fort pour t'oublier, mais je ne suis qu'un faible humain amoureux d'un Dieu.

— Si tu veux oublier, Thor pourrait t'aider…

— Je ne le souhaite pas. Prends soin de toi Loki.

Bruce se força à s'écarter de l'homme, sachant qu'à un moment ou un autre, il devait le faire. Il caressa néanmoins la joue de ce dernier et sourit tristement :

— Quitter Asgard sera certainement la chose la plus dure que je n'aurais jamais à faire.

— Alors, ne t'en va pas, s'il te plait…

— Il le faut pourtant. Mais une fois que Thor sera Roi et qu'Odin ne sera plus, je reviendrais converser avec toi.

Loki secoua la tête, sachant pertinemment qu'une telle chose ne se produirait pas et il tourna la tête afin d'embrasser une dernière fois la peau de Bruce. Il serra ensuite ses bras autour de lui et se colla contre le dossier de la banquette tout en fermant les yeux, assez fort pour essayer de se convaincre qu'ils étaient tous les deux à Elambrae et que tout allait bien. Il avait tout gâché. Il avait failli avoir quelque chose de vraiment bien, il aurait pu transformer l'une de ses bêtises en quelque chose de bien pour lui, mais il avait juste tout brisé, une fois de plus.

Bruce regarda l'Asgardien et hésita à aller le prendre dans ses bras, mais cela serait bien trop dur de le lâcher ensuite. Il grava alors dans sa tête cet instant, les larmes coulant, avant de simplement partir. Dès l'instant où le voile doré fut remis, il jeta un dernier regard à Loki et sourit tristement, avant de souffler :

— Je t'aime. Peu importe la situation, qui tu es, qui je suis. C'est une vérité qui devait être dite.

Bruce quitta les lieux, restant silencieux sur le trajet du retour, ne disant rien à Thor même s'il sentait ce dernier le regarder. Alors qu'ils arrivaient au palais, il jeta un regard en arrière et sentit son cœur rater un battement. Il ne ferait jamais plus le chemin vers la cellule de Loki. Jamais. Thor et lui ramenèrent les chevaux aux écuries et prirent le chemin de son appartement. Arrivé devant la porte, il serra le blond dans ses bras, le remerciant pour ce qu'il avait fait et chuchota :

— Penses-tu que pour chacun de mes anniversaires, je puisse passer converser avec lui ? Ton père accepterait-il cette demande de la part d'un humain comme moi ?

— J'en doute. Odin lui en veut vraiment beaucoup. Peut-être un peu trop.

— Okay, parvint à souffler Bruce abattu. Okay. Je vais te laisser. Merci.

— Je suis là si besoin.

— Merci, mais ce n'est pas de toi dont j'ai besoin. Je suis conscient que tu as fait beaucoup, et je t'en remercie. Mais… J'aimerais que tu oublies cette nuit. Fait comme si je n'aimais pas ton frère, que je ne reverrais plus. Ça sera moins dur que de voir sur ton visage à quel point je te fais pitié.

— Si tel est ce que tu souhaites, souffla l'Asgardien. Bonne nuit, Bruce.

— Bonne nuit Thor.

.

.

 **Loki déambulait dans** sa demeure, effleurant du bout des bois le mobilier que Bruce Banner avait un jour détruit. Il n'avait pas vécu longtemps sur Elambrae et dans sa cellule, il parvenait à se souvenir de chaque détail de la planète, mais surtout de la maison. Parfois, il descendait au sous-sol et redevenait le Loki qui venait d'enlever Bruce à son royaume et qui l'observait en catimini. Il aurait dû profiter plus de ces moments-là.

Alors qu'il se trouvait à l'étage, dans l'encadrement de la porte de la pièce qu'il avait réservé à l'homme qu'il parvenait encore à imaginer sur son lit, endormi, il sursauta en entendant un bruit et ouvrit les yeux. N'entendant rien d'autre, il observa autour de lui attentivement mais rien ne bougea. Il se replongea donc dans ses souvenirs. S'il ne se trompait pas, Bruce devait avoir 2 ans et 4 mois terriens de plus que la dernière fois qu'il l'avait vu. Il essaya donc de l'imaginer légèrement plus âgé mais abandonna bientôt et descendit au rez-de-chaussée en entendant quelque chose. Peut-être était-ce sa mère qui lui rendait visite, il arrivait assez bien à l'inclure dans ses divagations. Elle lui donnait envie de sourire. Néanmoins, un détail commença à se rappeler à lui, un détail qui avait toute son importance et qui le fit accélérer le pas pour arriver dans le salon plus vite. Il se figea et attendit alors qu'un léger sourire étirait ses lèvres. Tout n'était pas fait mais au moins, la première étape se trouvait devant lui. À moins que la première étape ne soit autour de lui et que la seconde soit devant lui…

— Bonjour Bruce.

Le scientifique sembla perdu. Oui, c'était ça, perdu. En même temps, Thor lui avait promis qu'il ne dirait pas à Bruce où il l'emmènerait. Le brun regarda autour de lui, avant de poser les yeux sur lui.

— Loki ?

Ce dernier sourit légèrement et hocha la tête tout en s'approchant de lui.

— Thor m'a aidé à partir. Mais tout le monde doit croire et continuer de croire que je suis mort.

Après tout au final, il n'était pas si difficile que ça de tuer un Géant des Glaces.

Son invité regarda autour de lui, semblant ne pas y croire, mais si c'était son imagination, il ne semblait pas vouloir sortir de là. Il fonça sur Loki et l'embrassa, le faisant se sentir plus en vie que ses deux dernières années sans saveurs. Loki répondit au baiser, bien qu'un peu surprit car encore très nouveau pour tout ceci. Il enroula ses bras autour du corps de Bruce et le serra contre lui autant qu'il le pouvait. Ils s'embrassèrent longtemps, ne faisant une pause que pour laisser à Bruce le temps de dire à Thor qu'il souhaitait rester là mais qu'il répondrait présent si la Terre avait besoin de lui. Ils ne tardèrent pas à monter à l'étage et, épuisés, ils s'allongèrent l'un contre l'autre sur l'un des lits. Loki souhaitait profiter de cette liberté toute retrouvée. Thor avait fait croire à un incident à Asgard, un incident qui avait tué le Géant des Glaces qu'il était, affaibli par ces années de captivité. L'accident était en fait sa prison qui s'était effondrée sur lui, broyant son corps en de si petits morceaux que personne ne serait jamais capable de le reconnaître, ou non. Ensuite, Thor l'avait emmené sur une planète vide toute proche d'Asgard où il l'avait laissé un moment pendant qu'il se montrait présent à Asgard. Et puis, il était venu le rechercher et l'avait déposé sur Elambrae avant de partir chercher le scientifique.

Alors que Loki expliquait tout ceci à Bruce, son humain, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de sourire et de le toucher, pour s'assurer de sa présence. Il avait déjà tout testé juste après son arrivée afin d'essayer de déterminer si tout était bien réel et normalement, ça l'était. Et puis, Bruce était là. Il se pencha sur lui et l'embrassa une fois encore, commençant sérieusement à y prendre goût, tandis que l'autre homme lui racontait ce qu'il avait fait ces dernières années sans lui. Loki posa sa tête sur l'épaule de Bruce, ses mains caressant ses bras tranquillement, et son sourire s'élargit un peu plus quand il ouvrit les yeux et regarda vers la porte. Il se blottit convenablement contre le corps chaud et sourit à sa mère avant de fermer les yeux, heureux.

* * *

 **Nous sommes désolées si nous vous avons fait déprimer, malheureusement nous étions obligées d'en passer par là pour la suite de l'histoire. :)**

 **Que pensez-vous de ces adieux et des réactions de nos deux protagonistes ?  
D'après vous, Thor aurait-il dû aller libérer Loki dans ce chapitre ?**

 **Bonne lecture du chapitre 3 ^^**

 **Abby and Jes**


	4. Chapitre 3

**Chapitre 3**

 **Bruce regardait les** attaques que Tony avait élaborées. Ils étaient perdus et même reclus dans une base souterraine. Il aurait presque pu oublier ce danger lointain qui lui rappelait bien trop Loki. Loki qu'il n'avait plus vu depuis plus de quatre ans. Loki qu'il avait laissé dans sa cellule sur Asgard. Et encore aujourd'hui, le scientifique en était accablé, ses sentiments n'ayant pas diminué. Il aurait aimé pourtant, pour avancer, trouver le bonheur. Comme Steve qui s'était marié avec une gentille femme. Ou comme Clint et Natasha qui semblaient filer le parfait amour depuis un an. Certes, il leur arrivait parfois de se battre et quelques couteaux volaient de-ci de-là, mais Bruce aurait aimé ça. Il n'y avait que Tony qui était seul, comme lui, Pepper l'ayant quitté deux ans auparavant, n'en pouvant plus de se morfondre pour lui. Et puis, le milliardaire s'était confié à lui et Pepper n'avait toujours pas digéré le fait qu'il fonce dans l'espace avec une tête nucléaire. Bruce comprenait.

Alors ils étaient tous là, sains et saufs, même s'il y avait eu beaucoup de perte humaine. Les Avengers avaient même dû s'associer à Docteur Filts, alors que ce dernier avait trouvé amusant de les attaquer encore et encore depuis plusieurs mois. Même Jarvis n'avait pas réussi à le trouver.

— On a besoin d'aide, gémit Captain America.

— Oui, acquiesça Tony. Sauf qu'on a usé toutes nos ressources.

— Pas forcément, marmonna Bruce. Il nous reste une possibilité.

— Laquelle ? demandèrent-ils tous presque en même temps.

— Loki. Quand nous… Quand il m'a détenu, il m'avait parlé de Thanos. C'était lui qui le contrôlait. Il en avait peur. Il pourrait nous aider, être utile.

Un silence de plomb tomba sur la pièce alors que les personnes s'y trouvant échangeaient des regards à la fois gênés, incertains et dubitatifs.

— Écoute Bruce, on sait que…, commença Tony avant d'être interrompu par Thor.

— Il a raison. Il faut que je parle à Odin.

— Loki ne nous aidera pas, contra Clint.

— Il le fera, fit Bruce plus que convaincu.

Si jamais Loki avait une chance de sortir de sa prison et d'être avec lui, il espérait de toutes ses tripes qu'il saisirait l'occasion.

— Bruce, dit Thor en quittant la pièce.

Le blond attendit que le scientifique le rejoigne puis ajouta :

— Il faut que tu viennes avec moi, pour convaincre Odin et mon frère. Ça ne sera pas facile. Tu es d'accord ?

— Si je suis d'accord de le revoir ? Bien sûr que oui. Et s'il m'aime vraiment, il acceptera.

— J'espère que ça fonctionnera, soupira Thor. Loki est ailleurs dernièrement.

— Va-t-il bien ? demanda Bruce pour la première fois.

— Physiquement, oui.

Le brun ferma les yeux et inspira, avant de laisser l'image de Loki envahir son esprit. Quand il avait dû quitter Asgard après le mariage de Thor, il avait été anéanti. Et là ça allait recommencer.

— Nous pouvons y aller ? Je vais te laisser avec lui pendant que je vais convaincre Odin. Préfèreras-tu rester à l'extérieur ou entrer avec lui dans la cellule ? Odin demandera une preuve de la bonne foi de Loki. Quand je viendrai avec mon père, il faudra que tu l'aies convaincu. Tu comprends ?

— Dites les gars, je ne veux pas vous casser votre trip, mais vous devriez oublier l'idée de libérer un monstre tel que Loki, vint les interrompre Clint.

— Clint, nous savons tous ici que tu n'apprécies pas Loki et c'est tout à fait compréhensible mais s'il peut nous aider, nous devons le laisser faire, répliqua Thor. À moins que tu ne souhaites voir la Terre disparaître ? C'est bien ce que je pensais. Je le surveillerai.

— Je comprends, répondit quant à lui le scientifique. Quand partons-nous ?

— Maintenant.

Bruce eut à peine le temps de dire ouf qu'il était entraîné dehors. Thor appela Heimdall et le Bifröst ne tarda pas à s'activer, les amenant sur Asgard. Comme convenu, le blond l'amena immédiatement là où Loki était enfermé. Bruce déglutit et aligna les pas jusqu'au deuxième sous-sol, celui où était détenu le Dieu. Au moment même où Thor enleva le voile doré, le brun pénétra dans la cellule. Loki, qui avait continué de hanter ses pensées et son cœur, était là mais Bruce se rendait bien compte que cela ne signifiait pas qu'il était réellement présent. Le Dieu était allongé sur la banquette, les yeux fermés et un léger sourire aux lèvres mais complètement immobile si on omettait les mouvements de ses yeux derrière ses paupières. Thor interpella son frère mais ce dernier ne réagit pas, ne semblant même pas les entendre.

— Bon courage, soupira-t-il en posant sa main sur l'épaule de Bruce. Je vais essayer de te donner le plus de temps possible mais je ne te promets rien.

Le brun hocha la tête alors qu'il sentait une boule dans sa gorge. Loki semblait si… absent, qu'il aurait préféré ne jamais le voir ainsi. Thor quitta la cellule et Bruce resta planté là, une bonne minute, avant de se reprendre. Il n'avait pas beaucoup de temps. Il s'avança, le ventre plus que noué et s'accroupit face au Dieu qui était allongé. Il hésita à toucher l'homme, ne souhaitant pas risquer que ce dernier prenne son geste pour une attaque et fasse sortir Hulk.

— Loki ? l'appela-t-il.

Seul le silence lui répondit, le Dieu n'amorçant pas le moindre geste.

— Loki, fit Bruce à nouveau tout en prenant la main de l'homme.

Loki fronça les sourcils alors qu'il sentait quelque chose toucher sa main. Pourtant, Bruce était… Alors qu'il aurait juré que ce dernier était sur le fauteuil en train de lire, il se retrouva soudainement à côté de lui. Cela le laissa quelque peu dubitatif mais il n'y fit pas plus attention que ça. Les années qu'il venait de passer et qu'il passerait encore avec l'humain étaient les plus belles qu'il ait jamais vécu. Il n'allait pas laisser son esprit toujours hanté par ses années en cellule gâcher ça.

Quand Bruce remarqua que l'Asgardien avait à peine froncé les sourcils, il parla plus fortement, l'appelant et serrant sa main.

— Nous n'avons pas beaucoup de temps, réveille-toi, gronda-t-il. Loki !

Le Dieu se figea alors que Bruce l'attirait sur ses genoux et il se redressa quelque peu pour observer l'extérieur de leur maison. Il ouvrit la bouche pour demander à son amant s'il avait entendu quelque chose mais il ne vit plus Bruce alors que la cellule dans laquelle il avait été retenu de longues années se matérialisait devant ses yeux. Il faisait ça parfois et ça l'horripilait toujours autant. Il n'était plus dans cette cellule, pourquoi son esprit continuait-il de le tourmenter avec ces rêves ?

— Loki, tu dois revenir à toi. J'ai besoin de toi. Loki !

L'Asgardien tourna la tête en entendant Bruce l'appeler et fut surpris de le voir dans la cellule avec lui.

— Pourquoi es-tu là ? le questionna-t-il en se redressant. Tu n'es pas dans mes mauvais rêves habituellement. Seulement dans les bons.

— Ce n'est pas un rêve, contera le scientifique. Écoute, je n'ai pas énormément de temps devant moi. Thanos attaque la Terre et… et nous aimerions ton aide. Tu rejoindrais notre équipe. Ton père risque d'arriver d'ici peu. Comprends-tu ce que je viens de te dire ? murmura-t-il en caressant la joue du Dieu.

Le voir, l'entendre… Quatre ans qu'il en mourait d'envie. Quatre ans qu'il souffrait de la personne qui avait été choisie par son cœur. Si seulement il avait le pouvoir de faire sortir l'Asgardien de là et de retourner sur Elambrae. Mais non, il devait se contenter d'espérer qu'Odin accepterait leur proposition et libérerait Loki. Même une courte période.

— Qu-quoi ? Non. Bruce…, sourit Loki de manière indulgente. On vit sur Elambrae toi et moi. Ça fait au moins 3 ans.

— Non, chuchota le scientifique. Non Loki. Tu es sur Asgard, dans une cellule. Désolé de te presser ainsi, mais nous ne sommes pas ensemble sur Elambrae. Mais maintenant, je suis devant toi pour te demander ton aide contre Thanos.

— Tu dis n'importe quoi, rétorqua l'Asgardien, plus si certain néanmoins de ce qu'il disait. Thor m'a aidé à rentrer à la maison et tu m'y as rejoint.

C'était tellement réel ce qu'il avait vécu avec Bruce depuis 3 ans. Mais l'avoir devant lui à cet instant semblait plus réel encore, parce que soudainement, il avait de nouveau infiniment mal.

— J'aurais bien voulu, crois-moi, que les choses se passent ainsi. Mais tu étais ici et moi sur Terre. Le temps nous est compté. Thanos nous attaque. Acceptes-tu de nous aider ? De m'aider ? ajouta Bruce.

— Est-ce que le géant vert est toujours là ? Sur Elambrae... tu n'arrivais plus à te transformer. Moi non plus d'ailleurs mais c'est tout aussi bien.

— Il est là et même lui, est en manque de son hochet. Odin va arriver. J'ai réellement besoin que tu acceptes de nous aider, les Avengers, et moi… et les humains au sens général.

— Vous aider à faire quoi ? hésita Loki en posant le bout de son index sur sa joue. Je peux le voir ?

— Thanos. Il a trouvé une autre marionnette pour attaquer la Terre. Nous sommes… en train de perdre. Mais avant tout, souffla le brun. Maintenant que tu es là.

Il n'attendit pas et combla la distance pour embrasser les lèvres du Dieu. Et il avait l'impression d'être là où il devait être. Loki resta figé quelques secondes avant de passer ses bras autour de Bruce et de se coller contre lui tout en répondant à son baiser. Il sentait que c'était là, la réalité. Mais ce qu'il avait vécu, ou cru vivre ces derniers temps, avait semblé si réel qu'il se demanda si ça n'avait pas un lien avec les illusions qu'il était capable de produire pour les autres. Et puis dans le fond, il avait su au fond de lui que ce n'était pas la réalité car sa mère leur rendait visite parfois...

— Tu vas repartir, réalisa-t-il soudain.

— Oui. Mais… j'ose espérer que tu me suivras. Odin doit donner son accord, mais je ne doute pas que ton frère parvienne à le convaincre. Mais tu devras aussi le faire. T'en sens-tu la force ?

— La force de faire quoi ?

— Convaincre ton père que tu nous aideras puis que tu reviendras ici.

— Revenir ? Tu avais dit que si je vous aidais, je n'aurais pas à revenir. Je ne vais pas t'avoir un peu et puis plus rien. Je préfère encore retourner sur Elambrae.

— Tu... Loki, c'était à ce moment-là, maintenant, ce n'est plus de mon ressort. Tu as refusé la première fois. Je… Nous pourrions être ensemble. Es-tu sûr de vouloir rester ici ?

— Ce n'est plus de ton ressort ? Mais tu... Oh. Je comprends, fit l'Asgardien en se levant pour lisser ses vêtements. C'est petit, mais je comprends. La Terre avant tout. Et puis c'est long quatre ans, c'est normal.

— Comptes-tu m'en vouloir ? Parce qu'il t'aurait suffi d'accepter quand nous sommes revenus à la tour Stark. Non… Je… Je ne marcherais pas sur ce terrain-là, marmonna Bruce. Nous verrons bien ce qu'Odin décidera. D'accord ?

— T'en vouloir ? Non. J'aurais préféré que ta dernière visite soit réelle et pas seulement pour vous assurer de ma coopération future mais non, je ne t'en veux pas. Le... souvenir que je me suis fait de toi me permet de passer des jours agréables ici. Mais cesse de répéter que j'aurais pu rendre les choses différentes. Nous savons tous les deux que rien de ce que j'aurais pu dire n'aurait changé quoi que ce soit.

— Penses-tu vraiment ce que tu viens de dire ? demanda Bruce en croisant les bras après avoir replacé ses lunettes. Crois-tu réellement que… que ma visite avant le mariage de Thor n'ait été uniquement dans le but de te demander ton aide… quatre ans plus tard ?

— C'est exactement ce que tu es en train de faire. Avec cette fois-ci non pas la promesse de me garder auprès de toi parce que tu… m'apprécies, mais celle de me ramener ici.

— Je reste réaliste et surtout, je ne te mens pas. Odin, le Père de Toute Chose, va venir ici. Je ne sais même pas si Thor a réussi à le convaincre que te laisser nous aider soit une bonne décision. J'ai… J'ai passé quatre années à continuer de penser à toi Loki. Peu importe la distance entre nous et notre histoire, avortée avant même qu'elle ne puisse commencer. Je ne suis pas en mesure, là, tout de suite, de te faire une offre de liberté. Ce n'est pas réalisable. Avec Thor, nous avons à peine parlé de venir te chercher que j'étais déjà sur Asgard. Nous avons peu de temps. Oui, tu me manques et j'ai du mal à t'oublier. Je n'ai même pas essayé. Oui, te voir ici me tue, parce que cela signifie que toi et moi… Tout ça nous en prive. Mais tu peux changer ton destin. Tu peux essayer que toi et moi, ça fonctionne. Mais étape par étape. Offre ton aide et ton père réfléchira peut-être à alléger ta peine.

— Tu veux toujours que je vous aide. Qui m'a aidé moi, hm ? Que dis-je, rit le Dieu, désabusé. Quelle idée ! Pourquoi qui que ce soit aiderait quelqu'un comme moi, n'est-ce pas ? Ne réponds pas, je ne veux pas savoir. Oui je vais vous aider, même si je vais certainement juste vous servir d'appât. Mais au moins, ce sera une mort digne. Ou pas trop indigne, il ne faudrait pas pousser trop loin.

— Quand tu m'as ramené sur Terre, dans cette ruelle, ne me suis-je pas interposé entre mes amis et toi ?

— C'est vrai. Tu m'as laissé profiter de la vue de la tour Stark pendant presque une heure et puis, tu as cessé de t'interposer. Parce que je n'étais pas assez éloquent, probablement, pas assez comme Thor, très certainement.

— À ce moment-là, je n'avais pas voulu croire à ton histoire. Et je m'étais raccroché au fait que tu… pouvais ressentir des choses à mon égard et que tu veuilles racheter tes fautes. Ton attaque sur New York entre autres choses, en nous aidant. Je ne pourrais pas supporter être tombé amoureux d'un homme qui ne regrette pas les morts qu'il a causées. Tu n'es pas comme ça, la dernière fois… Tu étais différent. Pourquoi es-tu si… blessant tout à coup ? souffla Bruce alors qu'il avait pu entendre du bruit.

— C'est toi qui as commencé. La dernière fois, tu m'as reproché de t'avoir ramené parce que ça nous avait éloignés et aujourd'hui, tu me demandes de retourner sur Terre, pour pouvoir m'y faire tuer en essayant d'aider des gens qui me détestent.

— Je te demande de venir nous aider car si nous perdons, toutes les personnes qui font partie de ma vie et moi y compris, certainement, mourrons. J'ai pensé à demander ton aide pour pouvoir te voir. Passer du temps avec toi, même si c'est pour aller devant une mort certaine.

Donc Loki aurait droit de goûter au bonheur juste pour le plaisir de voir ce dernier lui être arraché. Le bonheur… ce n'était même pas un vrai mot dans le fond. À peine un concept. Il avait été heureux sur Elambrae avec Bruce, mais ça n'avait été qu'une illusion créée par son esprit qui, contrairement au reste du corps de l'Asgardien, avait bien compris que jamais il ne pourrait avoir mieux. Bruce allait répondre, mais il se tendit en voyant Odin, Père de Toute Chose devant la cellule, aux côtés de Thor.

— Loki, fit le père de ce dernier. Sache que je ne suis pas ici par envie, mais par devoir.

— Je n'en doute pas…

— Midgard est en danger. Et Thor est venu m'informer que tu pourrais aider à sa défense.

— Il semblerait.

— Je consens à te laisser venir en aide aux humains, en grande partie pour que tu puisses racheter tes fautes. Mais en échange, j'attends de toi que tu reviennes ici finir ta peine dès que Midgard est hors de danger.

— Oh, vous allez enfin vous décider à mettre fin à ma vie ?

— Est-ce ce que tu souhaites ? demanda Odin en frappant le sol légèrement avec son sceptre.

Bruce regarda Loki, la bouche soudain sèche.

— Depuis quand ce que je souhaite compte-t-il ? rétorqua Loki en croisant les bras sur son torse.

— Cela ne compte pas. Tu n'as plus l'importance pour que je t'accorde quoi que ce soit. Et tu resteras enfermé ici, comme l'avait souhaité ta mère.

— Elle n'aurait jamais souhaité une telle chose !

— Frigga m'a empêché de te donner une sentence de mort. Maintenant, qu'en est-il de cette proposition concernant Midgard ? Acceptes-tu de racheter tes fautes ?

— Oui, répondit Loki en détournant le regard pour observer un point sur la paroi.

Sa mère avait-elle vraiment souhaité qu'il reste enfermé ? Il refusait d'y croire, elle était celle qui lui rendait visite, la seule à le faire. Elle devait bien essayer de le faire sortir non ? Si… forcément.

— J'avais pensé te priver de ta magie, mais cela ne serait d'aucune aide aux Midgardiens. Je te laisse une chance de me prouver ta valeur. Ne me fais pas regretter ma décision, ou ma colère sera égale à la déception que tu m'as fait ressentir dès l'instant où tu es devenu fou de pouvoir et de destruction.

— Vous ne deviez pourtant pas attendre grand-chose d'un Géant des Glaces…

— Nous avons assez perdu de temps.

Bruce vit le voile doré disparaître et Odin darda un regard noir sur Loki, avant de tourner les talons, non sans lancer à Thor :

— Il est à ta charge. Ne me déçois pas cette fois. Heimdall vous conduira sur Midgard.

Le brun regarda les deux Dieux, n'en croyant pas ses oreilles. Mais cela signifiait que Loki allait sortir de là. Ce qui faisait qu'ils auraient tout le temps de trouver un moyen de rester ensemble. Il soupira de soulagement et jeta un coup d'œil à l'homme à ses côtés, remarquant une fois encore ses cheveux plus long et… si peu soigné.

— Mon frère, sourit Thor en tendant les bras vers l'autre Asgardien.

— C'est l'idée de mon sacrifice prochain qui te fait ne serait-ce que me rendre visite ?

— Je suis venu Loki, seulement, tu ne me voyais pas. Tu étais ailleurs. Laisse-moi te serrer contre moi petit-frère.

Cette demande fit rire Bruce, avant qu'il ne comprenne lui-même qu'il pouvait prendre l'homme qu'il aimait dans ses bras. Il regarda alors ce dernier et hésita, sachant que cette entrevue ne s'était pas si bien passée que ça. Cependant, il ne craignait rien, il le savait. Alors il avança et prit la main de Loki avant de le tourner vers lui afin qu'ils puissent se faire face.

— J'ai fait tout de travers depuis mon arrivée, mais je suis heureux de te voir… en vrai.

Loki l'observa quelques secondes avant de baisser le regard sur leurs mains entrelacées, l'air impassible.

— Désolé de vous déranger dans ce moment de retrouvailles, mais nous ferions mieux de quitter les lieux avant que père ne change d'avis, fit Thor.

Le scientifique, ne voyant pas Loki bouger d'un poil, ni même réagir à son geste d'approche, se passa la main dans les cheveux et sourit piteusement au blond qui les observait.

— Loki ? chuchota Bruce. Ne devrions y aller, tu ne crois pas ?

L'Asgardien ne l'entendit pas, ne l'écoutant même pas réellement. Il se contentait d'observer leurs doigts entrelacés tout en essayant d'assimiler tout ce qui lui arrivait en quelques minutes à peine. Il releva la main, amenant celle de l'humain devant ses lèvres. Il se ravisa presque aussitôt et se concentra pour se souvenir de ce qu'il avait réellement vécu avec Bruce et de le séparer de ses rêves, ce qui s'avérait plus compliqué que prévu.

— Mon frère ? As-tu changé d'avis ? s'enquit le blond.

— Ton frère ? Je voyais la fraternité différemment, finit par dire Loki après quelques secondes de silence supplémentaires.

— Ce n'est ni le lieu ni le bon moment pour avoir ce genre de discussion. Maintenant, allons-y.

— Loki, souffla Bruce en caressant sa main de son pouce. Nous devrions quitter cet endroit au plus vite. D'accord ?

— Oui.

Content de cette réponse, le brun n'hésita plus et sortit de la cellule qui était ouverte, gardant la main du Dieu Asgardien dans la sienne. Ils allaient quitter cet endroit et aller au QG. Et là-bas, il pourrait s'isoler un moment avec Loki. Peu importe ce que les autres diraient, il avait besoin de… d'être avec l'Asgardien et discuter avec lui de ce qu'il venait de se passer.

.

.

 **Loki se laissa** tomber au sol avant que le géant vert ne décide de l'y écraser et il épousseta ses vêtements. Après avoir quitté l'endroit où il était retenu prisonnier, ils avaient rejoint Heimdall et s'étaient ensuite retrouvés en plein désert sur Midgard. Loki détestait cette planète. Sans elle, rien de tout ce qui lui était arrivé ne se serait passé. Alors qu'il observait autour de lui, il essaya de contrer cette impression étrange qui l'étreignait. Il se sentait particulièrement pas à sa place et bien qu'il pense savoir être dans la réalité, une partie de lui ne pouvait s'empêcher vouloir se réveiller auprès de Bruce, son Bruce, celui qui aurait quitté Midgard pour lui. Il se sentait… attristé également. Il avait revu Odin, parlé de sa mère, vu Thor son soi-disant frère… Il ne savait pas quoi faire ni comment agir pour ne pas être immédiatement renvoyé sur Asgard. Et en même temps, il trouvait l'idée de retourner dans sa cellule réconfortante. Au moins, il savait ce qu'il trouverait et vivrait dedans, pas ici.

— Piètre Dieu devenir bleu pour Hulk ! grogna ce dernier.

— Quoi ? s'étonna Loki.

Bruce rit intérieurement, ne s'étant pas attendu à ce que son alter ego se souvienne de ce détail. Il se changea et secoua la tête avant de montrer le bunker où était leur QG.

— Nous devrions rentrer pour que je puisse enfiler quelque chose et parler avec toi. Désolé pour mon autre moi, je ne pensais pas qu'il te demanderait une chose pareille.

— Hm, fit l'Asgardien le regard résolument fixé au sol.

— Accepterais-tu que nous parlions ? Je ne souhaite te forcer à rien, soupira le brun.

— Parler de quoi ?

— De nous. De nous Loki. Entrons, il est dangereux de rester trop longtemps à l'extérieur.

— Pourquoi ? le questionna Loki en observant autour d'eux.

— La Marionnette de Thanos à beaucoup d'hommes qui aiment tuer pour le plaisir. La base est encore secrète, nous aimerions qu'elle le reste.

— D'accord.

Il se tourna vers Bruce mais baissa les yeux aussitôt en se trouvant de nouveau face à sa nudité. Il le suivit, le regard résolument fixé sur les talons de l'humain qui pénétrait dans la base souterraine comme si le fait qu'il ne porte aucun vêtement était tout à fait normal. Le scientifique prit, une fois arrivé au troisième sous-sol, un jogging placé là justement pour lui certainement par Thor et l'enfila, avant de patienter devant la porte. Derrière se trouvaient les Avengers, mais aussi quelques membres du Shield.

— Tu es en sécurité ici.

— Je ne suis pas mortel, crut bon de préciser Loki.

— Ah oui.

Bruce ne fit ni n'ajouta rien et ouvrit la porte avec son code et son empreinte. Une fois que ses amis furent en vue, le brun put clairement voir le regard de Tony posé sur lui, voyageant ensuite sur Loki à ses côtés et enfin sur Thor qui était déjà auprès d'eux. Il ne doutait pas que l'inventeur devait se poser énormément de questions, vu que Loki arrivait avec lui et non avec son frère.

— Alors il est là, grogna Clint en balançant une pile de feuilles. Et vous ne dites rien !

— Clint, sincèrement, tu es mon ami. Mais là, si tu continues, on va aller faire un tour dehors et discuter entre quatre yeux, okay ? répliqua le scientifique en agrippant le bras de Loki pour l'entraîner vers ses appartements, où plutôt la pièce où il se reposait.

— Est-ce ma cellule pour le séjour ? le questionna-t-il.

— Quoi ? Non, c'est ici que je dors. Nous y serons plus… moins affichés, si tu préfères.

— D'accord.

Loki observa la pièce d'un œil critique. Tout était en aluminium, que ce soit les meubles ou le lit ridiculement petit. Ça ressemblait plus à une cellule qu'à autre chose et y dormir ne devait certainement pas être plaisant. Bruce alla s'installer sur le lit et tapota la place à ses côtés, essayant de sourire. L'envie y était, mais il sentait au fond de lui que Loki avait été blessé par ses mots sur Asgard. Le Dieu hésita quelque peu mais ne tarda tout de même pas trop. Il serait bien plus aisé pour Loki de ne pas fixer trop ostensiblement l'humain à moitié nu s'il se trouvait à côté de lui. Il ne se souvenait pas que le corps de Bruce Banner ressemble à ça. Il lui était certain qu'il était un peu plus frêle pendant les années qu'ils avaient passé sur Elambrae. En même temps, se souvint-il, il avait en réalité passé ces années seul sur Asgard. Le vrai Bruce se trouvait là, pas dans sa tête.

— Je m'y suis rendu, sourit tristement le scientifique. Sur Elambrae. Presque chaque nuit, j'y allais. Tu étais là, comme lors de notre moment sur Asgard. Rien ne venait déranger notre quiétude. Je sais que je n'ai pas forcément utilisé les bons mots aujourd'hui et que j'ai pu te blesser. Mais la situation le voulait, mes nerfs également. Le plus important en cet instant, c'est que tu es là, près de moi. Rien n'a changé. Je n'ai pas pu t'oublier Loki. Et je mentirais si je disais avoir essayé.

— Pourquoi est-ce que tu… Je ne suis personne pour toi. J'étais un monstre sur Elambrae. Pour le mariage de Thor, tu étais simplement… attristé, mais même là, il n'y avait aucune raison finalement. Ce n'est pas comme si nous nous étions côtoyés un jour.

— Je ne sais pas. Tu étais un monstre, puis… sans vraiment comprendre, tu étais simplement Loki. Je me suis posé des tas de questions. Allant du pourquoi je ressentais toutes ces choses pour toi qui étais pourtant si loin, et plus important encore, pourquoi j'en venais à déprimer et ne pas reprendre ma vie en main. Ici, nous avons un dicton qui se porte bien à la situation. L'amour a ses raisons, que la raison ignore. Qu'en penses-tu ?

— Je pense que ce… dicton n'a pas vraiment de sens, répondit Loki, pour le moins dubitatif face à cette phrase. Tu sais forcément pourquoi tu aimes quelqu'un. Moi je sais pourquoi je t'ai apprécié.

— Tu es complexe, et bel homme. Tu as du charisme et dès que tu parles, on t'écoute, même si c'est pour menacer les gens. Tu as un passé assez torturé et plus important, fit Bruce en sentant ses lèvres s'étirer, tu es bleu.

— Je déteste être… bleu, répliqua Loki.

Il avait apprécié ce que venait de lui dire Bruce mais ne savait vraiment pas comment il devait réagir alors il préféra esquiver, un peu.

— Ce n'est pas normal pour un Asgardien, reprit-il.

— Est-ce normal selon toi qu'un humain devienne vert et hors de contrôle ? demanda le scientifique.

— C'est différent. C'était un accident, ça ne remet pas en cause l'humain que tu es.

— As-tu désiré être un Géant des Glaces ? fit Bruce.

— Ce sont des monstres de naissance. Des sauvages sans foi ni loi.

— Tu n'as pas répondu. As-tu voulu en être un ? Je ne pense pas, si je me réfère à ton histoire, celle que tu m'as racontée sur Elambrae.

— Ça change quoi je n'aie pas voulu ? C'est ce que je suis. Je suis né comme ça. J'ai toujours été comme ça.

— Avant d'apprendre que tu en étais un, et avant même ta tentative pour retarder le couronnement de ton frère, avais-tu fait des choses cruelles ? Avais-tu tué des centaines de personnes innocentes ? Étais-tu un sauvage, sans foi ni loi ? s'enquit Bruce de plus en plus persuadé que toute cette histoire aurait pu être évitée si Loki avait été mieux traité par Odin.

Parce que d'après ce qu'il avait pu trouver comme information, et grâce à Slevig, il avait appris que sur Asgard, le croque-mitaine avait l'apparence d'un Géant des Glaces. Et l'homme devant lui, celui qu'il se souvenait avoir vu sur Asgard quatre ans plus tôt, ne semblait pas être ce monstre que tout le monde croyait qu'il était.

Loki réfléchit, essayant de trouver quelque chose. Il devait forcément y avoir quelque chose, sinon pourquoi même ceux sur Asgard qui ne connaissaient pas sa vraie nature l'auraient détesté ? Néanmoins, il chercha quelque chose qu'il aurait pu faire mais ne trouva rien. Peut-être ses souvenirs avaient-ils été modifiés ? Il avait forcément fait quelque chose. Mais n'ayant aucune réponse concrète à apporter à Bruce, il resta silencieux.

— Dois-je en déduire par ton silence que tu n'as rien à répondre ? Tu as mal agi, mais… je suppose que tu avais des circonstances atténuantes. Les hommes agissent mal aussi parfois sous le coup de l'émotion, la haine ou la rancœur. Toi, tu es un Dieu, cela a dû être plus fort. Dis-moi Loki, si tu pouvais revenir en arrière, changerais-tu des choses ? Essaierais-tu d'agir autrement avant que tout ne parte en lambeau ? demanda Bruce des plus sérieusement tout en caressant la joue de l'Asgardien.

— Je ne sais pas, soupira ce dernier. Thor n'était pas prêt à devenir roi. La preuve : il ne l'est toujours pas finalement.

— D'accord.

Bruce s'allongea et souffla. Il avait du mal à croire que Loki était là, près de lui. Mais tout ça semblait si réaliste, que ça ne pouvait que l'être. Et il était incapable de savoir comment il devait réagir, ou même agir. Il avait envie de simplement regarder Loki. Mais aussi de l'embrasser. Il en avait tellement rêvé… il avait tant de fois visionné toutes les vidéos du Dieu. Pleuré aussi, une fois seul dans sa chambre. Il avait tellement pleuré au souvenir de leurs adieux. Ça l'avait déchiré. Et chaque fois qu'il voyait Thor, il repensait à la fois où il s'était jeté dans ses bras en revenant de la cellule de Loki.

— Tu ne t'habilles pas ? le questionna l'Asgardien après plusieurs minutes de silence complet.

— Ma tenue te déplait-elle ? répondit Bruce en souriant.

— Tu étais souvent comme ça sur Elambrae. Sauf que ce n'était pas toi.

— Et que faisions-nous là-bas ? demanda curieux le scientifique en regardant Loki toujours assis sur le lit.

Il avait même l'impression que le Dieu avait comme qui dirait peur de se faire avaler par ledit lit.

— Nous lisions et étudions les différents objets que j'avais amassés. Nous parlions aussi et…

— Et ?

— Tu me touchais beaucoup. Tu étais toujours là, tout le temps. Tu… Il faut croire que je suis plus inventif que ce que je pensais.

C'était étrange de sentir cette petite vague de chaleur envahir son abdomen. Mais le fait était là, entendre Loki lui reprocher à demi-mot de ne pas le toucher était plaisant. Il se redressa alors et sourit, avant de se pencher pour déposer ses lèvres au coin de la bouche de l'autre homme.

— Je te touchais comment ? Dis-moi… ou montre-moi.

Oh que oui, là, tout de suite, il voulait que cet instant ne cesse jamais. Il voulait sentir Loki le toucher, il voulait réaliser que tout ça était bien réel et non un de ses rêves où tout semblait s'arranger pour eux.

— Pourquoi ? Ce n'était que dans ma tête.

— Je ne sais pas toi, mais j'éprouve encore des sentiments pour toi. Je te l'ai dit, je n'ai pas réussi à t'oublier. C'est même l'inverse qui s'est produit. Je suis toujours amoureux de toi, je ne sais juste pas comment agir avec toi. Tu sembles… distant, plus que lors de ma visite lors du mariage de Thor.

— Je ne sais pas comment agir, avoua Loki. J'ai vécu des choses avec toi que toi, tu n'as pas vécu avec moi.

N'y tenant plus, Bruce combla la distance restante et embrassa le Dieu. Rapidement, il approfondit l'échange, gardant la main de Loki dans la sienne. L'Asgardien se figea quelques secondes avant de répondre au baiser, ses instincts prenant le pas sur sa raison. C'était agréable, vraiment très plaisant. Il posa sa main sur le torse de Bruce et frissonna en se rappelant qu'il ne portait là aucun vêtement. Il voulut s'approcher plus encore de lui mais hésita. Le Bruce Banner de son esprit acceptait peut-être certaines choses que le vrai ne voudrait pas. Il avait l'impression de devoir recommencer tout ce qu'il avait déjà fait sur Elambrae. C'était vraiment très perturbant.

Bruce se perdit dans ce baiser. Cela faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait plus ressenti ça. Il grogna et fouilla plus encore la bouche si délicieuse de l'Asgardien.

— Bruce on… Oh.

Le scientifique recula et quitta les lèvres du Dieu et regarda, figé et ne sachant pas quoi faire ni quoi dire, Steve, choqué de ce qu'il venait de voir. Et il comprenait. Il n'avait parlé de ces sentiments à personne, personne. À part Thor.

— Je… Laisse-nous quelques minutes, d'accord ? parvint-il à chuchoter.

— Euh… oui. Nous on va manger, si ça te dit, ajouta le blond avant de secouer la tête et de tourner les talons.

— Voilà une chose de faite, fit Bruce un peu mal à l'aise. Pas besoin de me poser mille et une questions pour savoir comment leur annoncer. As-tu faim ?

Il ne savait pas vraiment comment gérer ce qu'il venait de se passer. Une partie de lui voulait s'en foutre et recommencer à embrasser Loki, mais une autre ressentait le besoin d'aller s'expliquer aux autres qui devaient sans doute être déjà au courant à cet instant. Il imaginait même Clint être retenu par Tasha pour lui éviter de venir tuer Loki sur place, ou même lui.

— Faim ? Un peu… Je n'ai plus mangé depuis Elambrae. La vraie, répondit Loki.

— D'accord, souffla Bruce légèrement choqué.

Il se pencha et embrassa chastement les lèvres si tentantes.

— Profitons du temps qui nous est offert. Seulement ensuite, nous trouverons une solution pour ne plus être séparés. Qu'en dis-tu ?

— Si tel est ce que tu souhaites. Mais il va certainement falloir me donner une bonne motivation pour vouloir détruire Thanos. Parce que pour le moment, lui vivant, c'est la seule chose qui me permet de rester ici.

— Je n'avais pas vu les choses sous cet angle, murmura le scientifique. Ne le tue pas tout de suite, pas tant que mes amis ne sont pas en danger.

Et il ne se sentait même pas monstrueux de demander une telle chose alors que des hommes, femmes et enfants étaient peut-être en train d'être attaqués. L'amour était véritablement le plus gros défaut de l'Homme mais Bruce ne voulait rien changer à ça. Voir Loki, le toucher, l'embrasser était des choses qu'il n'avait plus espéré pouvoir faire.

— Je ne suis pas certain de pouvoir le tuer. La dernière fois, c'est lui qui a gagné et ma cellule ne m'a pas fait gagner en force.

— En effet. Es-tu prêt à affronter les autres ? Et plus encore, j'aimerais savoir ce que nous sommes. Tu sembles assez réceptif à mes contacts, mais tu n'en as créé aucun de toi-même. Je... suis perdu, un peu, avoua Bruce.

— Je préfère ne plus créer de catastrophe.

— Je ne m'attendais pas à ce genre de réponse, répliqua le brun.

— Depuis quelque temps, à chaque fois que je fais quelque chose que j'estime juste ou plus égoïstement quelque chose pour moi, des personnes meurent, d'autres sont enfermés -généralement moi-, et ceux qui restent finissent blessés. Si je fais quelque chose que tu n'aimes pas…

— A moins que tu essaies de me tuer, rien de ce que tu me feras ne me déplaira. Mais… Je ne souhaite pas te forcer à quoi que ce soit. Avant ce matin, je n'aurais même pas imaginé que t'avoir ici, avec moi, soit possible, sourit le scientifique.

— Je ne désire pas te tuer.

— Ravi de l'apprendre, dit Bruce souriant en embrassant la joue du Dieu. Nous devrions y aller. Autant en finir avec les présentations d'usages.

— Tu as de nouveaux amis ? le questionna Loki en se levant, gardant sa main fermement accrochée à la sienne.

— Non, mais tu n'es pas seulement Loki, le frère de Thor et accessoirement, le Dieu qui a attaqué New York. Ni celui qui m'a kidnappé une année, ajouta-t-il. Tu es celui qui va nous aider et celui que… celui qui me donne envie de me battre. Celui qui fait battre mon cœur plus rapidement et cela n'a rien à avoir avec mon alter ego.

Loki ne put empêcher un léger sourire de naître sur ses lèvres alors qu'il entourait le corps de l'humain de ses bras et posait la tête sur son épaule. Bruce lui rendit son étreinte, et ferma les yeux. Bruce se souvenait encore des émotions qui l'avaient hanté quand il avait quitté Asgard. Les larmes versées, les faux sourires à ses amis. Il serra plus fortement Loki dans ses bras, et sentit ses yeux s'embuer de larmes.

— Faisons de ce bunker notre Elambrae.

— Il va falloir faire de sacrés aménagements si nous espérons un tel résultat, répliqua Loki.

— Tu m'as manqué, chuchota le brun ému.

— Toi aussi, je pense.

Bruce ne releva pas le « je pense » et s'écarta du Dieu, gardant sa main unie à la sienne, avant de quitter la pièce. Il marcha jusqu'à l'endroit où les autres mangeaient tous. Une fois tous deux arrivés, le silence se fit. Bruce put clairement voir le sourire que Thor afficha à la vue de leurs mains unies. Mais le reste des personnes présentes semblaient sur le point de vouloir les séparer par des dizaines et des dizaines de kilomètres.

— C'est une mauvaise blague, pas vrai ? fit Tony après quelques secondes à peine, n'y tenant visiblement plus.

— Je pourrais vous répondre que oui, mais vous savez tous que j'ai un humour lamentable, répondit Bruce.

— Je préférerais quand même que tu nous dises que c'est une blague pourrie, rétorqua Clint qui fusillait Loki du regard.

— Écoutez… Je sais que c'est perturbant, ça l'a été pour moi aussi. Mais il n'est pas si mauvais. Il ne m'a fait aucun mal quand il m'a enlevé. Et je ne suis manipulé d'aucune façon. Sinon, il n'aurait pas croupi autant d'années sur Asgard. Vous n'êtes pas obligé de comprendre ni d'accepter. Juste de tolérer. S'il vous plaît.

— Je suis un Dieu, ne put s'empêcher de souligner Loki. Je ne croupis donc pas.

— Oh, tu étais là-bas en vacances ? fit-il amusé. N'oublie pas, tu es un Piètre Dieu, murmura Bruce à son oreille. Le mien qui plus est.

Il espérait que ses paroles ne soient pas mal interprétées. Mais c'était trop tard, il les avait dites.

— Peut-être que je préfère le géant vert finalement, le taquina l'Asgardien sans pour autant se départir de son visage impassible.

— Bruce, science-bro, tu… Tu ne peux décemment pas être avec lui ?! Tu es…, soupira Tony. C'est Tête de bouc qui a voulu dominer la Terre. Tête de bouc, répéta l'inventeur comme si cela expliquait tout.

— Il y a des raisons à tout cela. Une histoire à comprendre et croire. Je ne vous demande pas cela. Mais… Il est là, il va nous aider et je compte profiter du temps avec lui. Est-ce que cela vous pose un problème ?

— Oui, dit Clint. Évidemment que ça nous pose un problème. Il a essayé de nous tuer ! Il nous entube à chaque fois. Comment peux-tu croire que cette fois sera différente ?

— Je suis assez d'accord avec Clint, intervint Steve pour la première fois.

Bruce se rendit à table, entraînant Loki avec lui et s'installa. Il regarda chaque personne et demanda soudain à Natasha :

— Tu restes bien silencieuse. Tu connais pourtant les gens et lis en eux facilement. Tu dois donc avoir un avis.

— Mon avis importe peu. Et je ne suis simplement pas vraiment surprise. Thor, tu veux bien me passer le plat de légumes s'il te plaît ?

— D'accord. Sinon, ai-je essayé de faire le mal ? Ai-je essayé de libérer Loki ? Je me suis interposé entre vous et lui, mais j'avais une bonne raison. Quand j'ai compris qu'il n'y en avait au final pas, je vous ai laissé l'arrêter. En quoi ma relation avec lui peut-il lui permettre de nous entuber, comme tu le dis si bien Clint ?

— Tu viens de le dire toi-même, aucune bonne raison pour t'interposer ou essayer de le défendre. Parce qu'il n'y a rien à défendre, s'insurgea Clint. Il t'a entubé toi et a donc le grand Hulk de son côté. Nul doute que si tu commences à tous leur bourrer le crâne avec sa soi-disant intégrité ou autre connerie qu'il t'a fait avaler, ils vont y croire parce qu'ils te font confiance et en moins de temps qu'il ne faut pour le dire, nous nous retrouverons tous asservis. Ou livrés à Thanos. Si j'ai bien compris, il était son clebs non ?

Loki restait résolument silencieux, le regard rivé sur une tâche sur la table en aluminium. Non pas que les paroles échangées l'atteignaient d'une quelconque manière mais il se sentait de nouveau étrange, hors du temps et de l'espace. Et puis, il devait avouer avoir du mal à cerner Bruce. Un instant il disait qu'il comprenait qu'il ait fait ce qu'il avait dû faire, que ce n'était pas complètement sa faute et la seconde suivante, il expliquait qu'il n'y avait aucune bonne raison pour que le Dieu se trouve ailleurs que dans sa cellule sur Asgard. De plus, il sentait bien le regard de Thor sur lui mais l'évitait consciencieusement. Quand avait-il cessé d'être une simple nuisance pour le blond ? Parce que ce dernier semblait vouloir lui donner cette impression mais Loki ne comprenait pas pour quelles raisons.

— À ce moment-là. Maintenant, il veut nous aider. J'aurais aussi dû prendre plus de temps pour décider à mon retour il y a quatre ans. Mais ce qui est fait est fait. Clint, je peux comprendre tes réticences. Vraiment. Mais je n'aurais pas mis notre groupe en danger en proposant qu'il nous porte main forte. Je l'aime, mais pas au point de lui laisser une chance de vous faire du mal.

Loki écarquilla les yeux en entendant l'aveu de Bruce et il lui fallut plusieurs secondes pour se souvenir qu'il devait afficher un visage impassible. Les autres personnes autour de la table quant à elles ne semblaient pas vraiment savoir quoi penser de tout cela, même si beaucoup espéraient se réveiller bientôt.

— De toute façon, sourit Thor comme l'idiot heureux qu'il était, Loki est là pour nous aider. Pas vrai ?

— Je ne sais pas pourquoi vous pensez que je pourrai vous aider à quoi que ce soit mais si ça vous fait plaisir… Je suis là de toute manière.

— Tu as déjà eu affaire à Thanos, tu as un certain pouvoir. Tant que tu les mets du côté du bien, il n'y aura aucun problème, expliqua Bruce.

— Tu ne peux pas sciemment penser ce que tu dis, fit Tony d'une voix bien trop sérieuse. Il m'a balancé d'une fenêtre ! Il a tué Coulson ! Même son propre frère, il a essayé de le tuer.

— Il a aussi essayé de le faire avec moi. Sa présence ici n'efface pas ce qu'il a fait, mais il aura l'opportunité de vous prouver sa vraie valeur.

— Je connais Loki depuis bien plus longtemps que vous et la personne de mes souvenirs était blagueuse, joueuse et quelqu'un sur qui on pouvait compter. Je suis certain que derrière l'image qu'il affiche, il est encore présent.

— Je t'en prie Thor, soupira Tony. Si tu pensais ce que tu viens de dire, tu ne l'aurais pas mis en prison deux fois. Je veux bien qu'on soit un peu désespérés mais là… on tend le bâton pour se faire battre. Avec le sourire en plus !

— Tony marque un point là, fit Steve.

— Je trouve aussi, souffla Loki.

— Mon frère, je tente de te défendre et tu es contre moi ? gémit Thor.

— Non, mais ça n'empêche en rien qu'il a… qu'il n'a pas tort. Si tu avais confiance en moi, tu ne m'aurais pas ramené à ton père.

— À ce moment-là, je ne croyais plus en toi. Tu avais simulé ta mort. Mais les choses ont changé.

— Je n'ai rien simulé. Je suis mort, ou pas loin. Tu étais parti, tu n'avais pas besoin de moi, je n'allais pas te courir après. Peu importe. Pour ce que vaut ma parole à vos yeux, sachez que j'ai assuré à Odin que je retournerai sur Asgard une fois Midgard sauvée, ou détruite.

Bien que si elle était détruite, Loki doutait fortement qu'il reste qui que ce soit à Asgard pour s'occuper de lui, s'il était lui-même toujours en vie.

— Mais les choses ont changé mon frère, enchaîna Thor. Et que tu le veuilles ou non, je suis certain que tu as encore de l'affection pour moi. Tu es encore doté d'amour. Mère avait raison. Tu n'es pas le monstre que tu penses être. Je suis désolé d'avoir mis tant de temps à m'en rendre compte.

Loki lui jeta un regard dubitatif, tout son corps criant qu'il n'en croyait pas un mot. Néanmoins il ne dit rien et reprit sa contemplation de la tache sombre sur le revêtement de la table.

— S'il reste ici, nous allons perdre, claqua Clint.

— S'il part, je le suivrais, fit Bruce en gardant son calme. Il n'est là que depuis moins d'une heure et vous vous êtes déjà fait un avis alors qu'il n'a rien fait de mal jusqu'ici. Les pires assassins ont parfois une seconde chance. J'ai eu une seconde chance. Même Tony. Tasha également et Thor, si j'en crois les raisons de son bannissement.

— Je pense que Bruce a raison, intervint Natasha. Attendons d'abord que Loki fasse une bêtise, vous le lyncherez ensuite, et avec raisons. Ce sera bien mieux non ?

— Merci, sourit le scientifique à son amie.

— Très bien ! fit Clint en se levant. Mais je ne veux pas à avoir affaire à lui et si je le croise se promenant seul, je partirai du principe qu'il prépare quelque chose !

— Aura-t-il au moins le droit d'aller aux toilettes ? grogna le brun excédé. A-t-on fait autant de chichi quand nous avons rallié notre ennemi du moment à notre cause ? Écoutez, j'en ai assez, vous m'avez coupé l'appétit.

Comprenant par là qu'ils n'allaient pas manger, Loki se leva sans attendre. Dire qu'il ne se sentait pas à l'aise au milieu de ceux qui voulaient sa peau était un doux euphémisme. Évidemment, il était un Dieu, ils n'arriveraient donc pas à le tuer comme ça mais lui ne pourrait pas se défendre. Il l'avait fait avec Coulson et il n'y avait qu'à voir combien ça lui était reproché. Bruce se leva, alors que Steve essayait de le retenir. Mais cela ne changeait rien pour Bruce qui lui jeta un regard. Ils quittèrent la pièce. Bruce se rendit à sa chambre, la main du Dieu dans la sienne.

— Je suis désolé. Acceptes-tu de me tenir compagnie pour… converser ?

— Ce mot m'attriste.

— Je pensais au contraire te faire plaisir, fit Bruce.

— Pas vraiment. La seule fois où tu as accepté, c'était pour me dire au revoir.

— Alors je vais être plus direct. Acceptes-tu de me tenir compagnie pour que nous puissions nous embrasser… et voir où les choses nous mènent ? Parce que j'ai véritablement envie de t'avoir contre moi, sans rien entre-nous, au moins une fois. Mon imagination n'a sans doute pas fait du très bon travail.

— J'accepte, répondit Loki après quelques secondes à peine d'hésitation.

Bruce sourit et l'entraîna sur le lit. Il s'y allongea et se promit d'aller leur chercher à manger une fois que les autres auraient terminé.

— Parle-moi de toi. Dis-moi de quel Loki parlait Thor. Raconte-moi un souvenir de cette période.

— Eh bien… je ne sais pas trop. Peut-être le jour où j'ai souhaité faire un cadeau à Mère. J'étais vraiment très jeune et j'ai demandé à Thor de m'aider. Il avait voyagé avec Pé-Odin, se reprit-il, et avait ramené une pierre magnifique pour elle. Je voulais quelque chose d'au moins aussi beau mais il n'y avait pas grand-chose au Palais. Nous l'avons parcouru de long en large. Nous avons passé la journée à courir dans les couloirs, se cacher derrière les tapisseries pour ne pas être vu et à titiller les gardes, c'était amusant.

— Et quel cadeau as-tu offert au final ? demanda le brun tout en imaginant un mini Loki courir dans les couloirs avec Thor.

— Hum. Je ne trouvais rien alors Thor m'a proposé d'aller voir dans la salle dans laquelle Odin entrepose toutes ses trouvailles. Nous y sommes allés, j'ai pris ce que j'ai vu de plus beau mais de plus petit afin que personne ne s'en rende compte. Évidemment, Odin l'a réalisé et j'ai été puni pendant des semaines.

— J'aurais dû m'en tenir à ta première explication. Comment te rends-tu sur Elambrae ?

— Comme je me rends partout ailleurs. Pourquoi ?

— Par simple curiosité. Mais aussi pour savoir si nous pourrions y aller au cas où les choses ne jouent pas en ta faveur.

Le scientifique caressa les cheveux du Dieu, même s'ils étaient loin de ceux qu'il avait arborés lors de leur première rencontre. Les minutes passèrent et Bruce sourit tristement, sachant qu'il y avait plus de possibilités pour que l'Asgardien soit renvoyé en cellule qu'il ne reste à ses côtés. Il l'embrassa néanmoins, témoignant toute la douceur qu'il voulait montrer.

— J'ai donné ma parole. Une fois Midgard en sécurité, je rentrerai sur Asgard.

— As-tu déjà été avec quelqu'un ? Marié ? As-tu des enfants ? Je dois t'avouer que les livres racontant ton histoire sont... pour le moins imaginatifs.

Loki était la mère d'un étalon, d'un loup géant, sans parler d'un serpent tellement grand qu'il avait été banni sur Terre, dans les fonds sous-marins. Cependant, certaines choses ne collaient pas avec les quelques informations que Thor avait données au fur et à mesure des années. Aucun neveu… ni belle-sœur.

— Je n'ai jamais été avec qui que ce soit et je n'ai pas d'enfants. Vous les humains êtes imaginatifs, je ne suis pas surpris. Suis-je dépeint comme effrayant ?

— Ça dépend des ouvrages. Dans certains, tu es en effet quelqu'un d'effrayant, mais dans d'autres, tu es attachant. Tes enfants t'ont été enlevés, certains fils tués. Puis-je… te déshabiller ?

Si Loki n'avait été avec personne, il doutait qu'il ait déjà été nu avec quelqu'un d'autre. Mais il le voulait tellement, surtout si le Dieu refuserait de partir pour fuir, une fois Thanos étant de l'histoire ancienne, si un jour cela arrivait bien entendu.

— Me déshabiller. En entier ?

— C'était l'idée, même si je comprendrais si ça te met mal à l'aise. Moi-même, cela fait des années que je n'ai plus été aussi intime avec quelqu'un.

— Tu es souvent nu pourtant.

— Ce n'est pas pareil. Cela n'a pas du tout la même signification. Sinon, cela signifierait que j'ai envie de faire l'amour à beaucoup de gens, avoua Bruce, et je ne sais pas comment le prendre, termina-t-il en riant nerveusement.

— D'accord.

Suite à cette réponse, le scientifique commença à enlever les habits du Dieu, son cœur battant de plus en plus vite. Alors qu'il retirait le pantalon, il dut s'arrêter et se lever pour aller s'appuyer contre l'un des murs. Son pouls était bien trop rapide et ça lui rappelait un très mauvais souvenir. La fois où il avait revu Betty et qu'ils avaient essayé de coucher ensemble… en vain. Le brun aurait vraiment cru être capable de se contrôler, mais Loki étant Loki, cela n'était pas si simple.

— Ça ne va pas ? s'inquiéta le Dieu. J'ai fait quelque chose qui ne va pas ?

— Non, ne t'inquiète pas ! J'évite juste à ton ami vert de sortir. Cela ne serait pas vraiment le bon moment, répondit Bruce en replaçant ses lunettes.

— Oh... Pourquoi voudrait-il se manifester ?

— Mon pouls. Quand il est trop rapide, j'ai beaucoup de mal à contrôler ma transformation. Et… Te déshabiller le fait accélérer, sourit-il.

— Il apprendra à vivre avec, et toi aussi. Au moins pour les prochaines semaines. Reviens. C'était agréable, j'en veux encore.

Bruce ne put s'empêcher de sourire et retourna au lit, ses battements de cœur s'étant ralentis. Il reprit donc sa tâche de déshabiller Loki et une fois ce dernier nu, vu qu'il semblait ne pas aimer les sous-vêtements, il se mit nu à son tour. Ses yeux, pendant ce temps, parcouraient le corps offert à sa vue et… c'était extrêmement bizarre de voir un homme. Le désirer même. Cependant, pas assez bizarre pour lui donner envie de quitter la pièce, fort heureusement. Quand il s'allongea de nouveau auprès de Loki, il allait parler, quand quelqu'un frappa à sa porte.

— Quoi ? aboya-t-il sans le vouloir.

— Hum, fit l'inventeur, quelque peu douché par cet accueil. C'est Tony, on pourrait parler ?

— Maintenant ?

Qui a dit qu'il n'avait pas de chance dans la vie ? Il jeta un coup d'œil à Loki et tendit la main pour caresser la peau pâle de sa hanche.

— Eh bien oui. À moins tu ne sois occupé.

— M'en voudras-tu si je vais voir ce qu'il me veut ? demanda-t-il à Loki.

—... non, souffla ce dernier en se redressant pour attraper ses vêtements avant de commencer à s'habiller.

Il hocha la tête et enfila son jogging avant de sortir de la pièce.

— Quoi ? fit-il envers Tony. Qu'as-tu à me dire qui n'ait pas été dit au juste ?

— Je voulais juste... je n'aurais pas dû m'emballer de cette façon mais avoue que c'est surprenant. Pourquoi n'as-tu rien dit ?

— Pour être honnête, je pensais vraiment que Jarvis t'aurait parlé de ça. Je pensais en quelque sorte que ça te mettait tellement mal à l'aise que tu ne venais pas m'en parler. Et moi… j'étais perdu, triste et en colère contre moi-même.

— Jarvis ? C'est quoi le rapport avec Jarvis ?

— Tu me déçois, j'avais vraiment cru qu'il nous espionnait pour ton compte toutes ces années. Il... il me montrait toutes les images et vidéos de Loki chaque soir ou presque. J'avais besoin de le voir.

— Tu... Wôw. Ça prend une tout autre dimension là. Je ne te pensais pas obsessionnel comme garçon. Pas tant que ça en tout cas. Pour peu j'aurais presque peur pour Tête de Bouc.

— Je ne suis pas obsessionnel. Je voulais juste… le voir. Essayer de comprendre son histoire. Analyser la personne qu'il était, son état physique.

— Son état physique ? C'est un Dieu, enfin, si on veut. Ils donnent vraiment ce titre à n'importe qui sur Asgard.

— Quand j'étais Elambrae, il m'a raconté une partie de son histoire. Enfin, seulement en débutant au moment où les choses ont commencé à mal tourner. Et à son arrivée ici, au centre du Shield… son histoire semble réelle. Il était obligé par Thanos et ce dernier n'a pas été tendre avec lui. Et puis, si on regarde bien, ses yeux ne sont pas pareils que ceux qu'ils affichent maintenant. Je pense qu'il y a des choses dont nous ne sommes pas au courant. Au lieu de te jeter par la fenêtre, il aurait pu te tuer, comme Coulson. Et sincèrement, en regardant les images du moment où il poignarde Thor, il n'y met pas beaucoup d'application. Je ne dis pas qu'il est totalement innocent… mais voilà.

— Hm... Peut-être. Ou peut-être que tu as vu ce que tu voulais voir.

— Peut-être, je te l'accorde. C'est l'une des raisons de mon silence. Comment auriez-vous réagi si je vous en avais parlé ? Te rappelles -tu de mon état lamentable il y a quatre ans, peu après le mariage de Thor ? Cette fois où tu m'as trouvé saoul sur ta terrasse ?

—... oui. C'était à cause de lui ?

— On s'était dit adieu sur Asgard. On s'est dit beaucoup de choses à ce moment-là. Aimer, c'est douloureux. Je le savais déjà à cause de Betty. Mais le laisser là-bas, alors qu'on venait de découvrir que nos sentiments étaient partagés, a été la chose la plus dure que j'ai eu à faire. Mais je suis revenu, car je n'ai aucun pouvoir ni droit pour le libérer.

— Tu crois réellement qu'il est de notre côté ? Objectivement Bruce. Le plus possible en tout cas. On peut lui faire confiance ?

— Une partie de lui ne veut pas tuer Thanos, car ça le ferait retourner en cellule. Mais… Thanos est un danger pour nous, pour moi. Je crois donc que nous pouvons lui faire confiance. Il… m'apprécie. Plus que ça même. Et il est là, alors qu'il a les moyens de partir dans un endroit où aucun d'entre nous ne pourrait aller le chercher, crois-moi.

—... Tu n'as jamais voulu dire où il t'avait emmené. J'espère que tu sais ce que tu fais Bruce. J'espère vraiment.

— Elambrae. C'est une planète vraiment hors de notre portée.

— Elambrae. Bon à savoir. Thor saura certainement où c'est.

À cet instant, Bruce eut peur d'avoir dit quelque chose qu'il ne fallait pas. Loki allait lui en vouloir, énormément si Thor connaissait cette planète.

— Autre chose ? demanda Bruce.

— Non non. Je ne lui ferai rien mais ne le laisse pas seul okay ? Ce sera mieux pour tout le monde.

— Bien. Merci d'être venu en tous cas.

Il sourit à Tony puis retourna dans sa chambre. Il avisa l'Asgardien assis au bord du lit et alla le rejoindre.

— À quoi penses-tu ? demanda-t-il.

— Rien en particulier, dit Loki en relevant la tête. J'essayais simplement de ne pas vous entendre.

— As-tu réussi ? s'enquit Bruce.

— Oui. Si vous aviez voulu m'inclure dans la conversation, vous l'auriez eue ici.

— Bien. Que souhaites-tu faire ? Même si les possibilités sont limitées dans ce bunker.

— Je n'ai aucun désir particulier.

Le scientifique soupira et se frotta le visage, avant de s'allonger et d'entraîner avec lui le Dieu. Il aurait aimé être ainsi quelques minutes avant, quand ils étaient encore nus, mais il ne sentait pas la force de recommencer à les dévêtir.

— Je pense que j'ai fait une bêtise pour laquelle tu risques de beaucoup m'en vouloir.

— Ah.

— Tony a voulu savoir où tu m'avais emmené et j'ai lâché l'information. Mettant en avant que c'était une planète hors de portée et que tu pouvais t'y rendre n'importe quand. Ce qui faisait que vu que tu étais toujours là, on pouvait avoir confiance en toi. Dis-moi que Thor ne saura pas de quoi Tony lui parlera ? Rassure-moi sur ce point.

— Je... Je t'avais dit que c'était une planète que tout le monde évitait. Si tout le monde l'évite, c'est que tout le monde la connaît Bruce... Thor saura exactement ce dont ton ami lui parle.

— Je voulais qu'il comprenne que tu n'étais pas si mauvais.

— Ce n'est rien. Je pensais que tout avait déjà été saccagé... J'aurais aimé y retourner, pour de vrai.

— Si… Si tu me promets que nous y resterons que peu de temps, pourquoi n'y allons-nous pas ? proposa Bruce. Même si ce n'est qu'une vingtaine de minutes, parce que le temps ici passe plus rapidement.

— Et retourner à Asgard dans la foulée parce que j'ai quitté Midgard sans autorisation ?

— Ah oui, je n'avais pas pensé à ça. Je suis censé être intelligent. Vraiment.

Il sourit à cette constatation et se pencha pour embrasser le Dieu.

— Ce n'est rien.

— J'ai l'impression que Jarvis me passe des images inédites, confia-t-il.

— Est-ce qu'il filme ?

— Il n'est pas ici. Tony travaille à son installation, mais l'endroit n'est pas propice à l'accueil de son IA.

— Tant mieux. Tu dois manger, ajouta Loki quelques minutes plus tard.

— Cela peut attendre. Je suis bien pour le moment.

Loki nota qu'il ne devrait pas oublier de nourrir son humain puis ferma les yeux. Il ne s'endormit pas mais surveilla la respiration de Bruce, incertain de ce qu'il devait ressentir. Une part de lui voulait profiter de ce qu'on lui offrait mais l'autre ne cessait de penser au fait que ça allait se terminer très rapidement et qu'il serait donc préférable de ne pas trop s'y faire.

* * *

 **Les voilà enfin ensemble :-) On espère que ça vous fait autant plaisir qu'à nous :-p  
**

 **Que pensez-vous de ces retrouvailles entre Bruce et Loki ? De la réaction des Avengers ?  
**

 **Bonne lecture du chapitre 4 qui mettra le point final à cette histoire ^^**

 **Abby and Jes**


	5. Chapitre 4

**Chapitre 4**

 **Bruce faisait de** son mieux avec son ami, travaillant sur l'élaboration de cette arme depuis maintenant deux semaines, même l'arrivée de Loki une semaine plus tôt ne l'avait pas empêché d'y travailler. Et c'était dur. Pourtant, Tony et lui n'étaient pas idiots, ils faisaient même partie des scientifiques et ingénieurs les plus doués de la planète. Mais voilà, tenter une nouvelle technologie n'était pas chose aisée. Il y avait des milliers de calcul, et de code que le milliardaire s'était fait une chose d'enregistrer. Mais pas seulement. Logiquement, ils allaient bientôt pouvoir passer à l'étape des tests et Bruce espérait que cela fonctionnerait, pas comme un mois plutôt, où ils avaient lamentablement échoué, ne provoquant que de simples égratignures au chef ennemi, qui était lui-même sous les ordres de Thanos.

Les minutes passèrent et il fit une légère pause pour manger un bout de son sandwich. Il recalcula ses dernières équations et fut heureux de trouver le même résultat, cependant, il entendit son ami grogner. Il le regarda alors et le vit, dévisager un des circuits électroniques. Il lui dit alors :

— On travaille trop. Depuis combien de temps ne t'es-tu pas accordé quelques heures de détente ?

— Pas si longtemps, marmonna Tony. J'ai l'impression qu'on n'avance pas.

— Elle est à moitié montée et le degré des rayons gamma couplé au rayon de matière noire semble être correct. Dans une semaine, je pense qu'elle sera complètement terminée au montage, avec les bons réglages.

— Si j'arrive à me concentrer assez longtemps sur une tâche pour la compléter en une fois alors oui, peut-être que nous respecteront ces calculs.

— Mange au moins quelque chose, l'invita Bruce.

Réfléchir le ventre vide était bien plus fatigant. Enfin, c'était l'impression qu'il avait ces derniers jours. Mais cela provenait peut-être du fait qu'il était actif sexuellement parlant avec Loki. Et c'était quelque chose de merveilleux de redevenir un homme à part entière. Ne faire qu'un avec une personne et qui n'était pas Hulk. L'Asgardien et lui avaient attendu trois jours avant de réellement passer à l'acte. Déjà, ils s'étaient touchés, embrassés plus longuement. Ce qui lui avait fait un bon entraînement.

Repensant à leur première fois, le brun posa son sandwich et perdit son regard dans le vide. Loki avait été… En fait, le tout avait été délicieux. L'excitation dans ses veines le brûlant d'une manière agréable, et le Dieu sous lui, le serrant, l'embrassant alors qu'il se déhanchait en lui. Bruce avait tout donné cette nuit-là, se perdant, se donnant. Les centaines de fois où il avait murmuré le prénom de Loki l'avait comme enivré à aller plus vite, plus fortement, plus profondément. Et l'Asgardien s'était laissé faire, haletant son plaisir. Et depuis, ils avaient remis ça, changeant de position, prenant plus d'assurance. Certes, quand il avait joui pour la première fois depuis des années, il avait senti son alter ego vouloir sortir face à la rapidité de son rythme cardiaque, mais il avait suffi qu'il regarde le visage de Loki, rouge et en sueur, pour se calmer.

— Bruce ! s'agaça Tony qui l'appelait pour la troisième fois.

— Hum ? fit ce dernier.

— T'étais passé où ?

— Je n'ai pas bougé d'ici, répondit Bruce perdu. Est-ce que tu te sens bien ?

— Dans ta tête, soupira Tony en levant les yeux au ciel. Où avais-tu emmené tes pensées pour que tu disparaisses ainsi ?

— Mes pensées ? Eh bien, sur mes calculs, mentit-il.

Il ne se voyait pas avouer à son ami qu'il avait pensé à Loki et combien c'était bon de coucher avec le Dieu.

— Tu parles. Si tes calculs te font sourire comme ça, je veux bien me faire appeler Gertrude !

Cette réflexion eut le don de le faire rougir et il préféra enlever ses lunettes pour les nettoyer, avant de se relever pour se remettre au travail.

— C'est bien ce que je pensais… Remettons-nous au boulot.

Ne désirant pas s'étendre sur ce sujet, surtout avec Tony, il hocha la tête et se remit donc à la tâche. Il espérait que tout se passait bien entre Thor et Loki, vu que ce dernier devait rester avec son frère. À la base, le brun aurait cru que le Dieu aurait pu rester tout le temps à ses côtés, parce qu'il était en mesure de stopper Loki si ce dernier les attaquait, même si lui désirait la compagnie de l'autre homme pour une tout autre raison. Mais les Avengers au complet, hormis lui, avaient été intraitables. Loki ne devait pas approcher leur prototype d'arme. Ce qui faisait que pendant que lui travaillait dessus avec Tony, Loki devait rester avec Thor. Parfois, Bruce se demandait si Loki parlait de lui à Thor. Et si oui, que pouvaient-ils bien se dire au juste ? Il doutait que l'Asgardien qui partageait sa couche et plus encore, parle de leur relation intime… Mais et si cela devait arriver, que dirait-il ?

Loki, assis dignement sur un fauteuil particulièrement inconfortable, avait joint ses mains et faisait se toucher ses index le plus vite possible, s'ennuyant profondément. Thor était avachi un peu plus loin et semblait passionné par son marteau qu'il faisait tourner entre ses doigts. Si cela n'avait pas fortement risqué d'entraîner sa mort, Loki serait parti rejoindre Bruce, ou au moins essayer de faire quelque chose, quitte à ce que ce soit un château de sable. Il avait vu des enfants en faire lors de son dernier passage sur Terre. Non pas que cela ait semblé particulièrement enrichissant mais au moins, ça occupait. Et autant les jours précédents, l'inactivité ne l'avait pas plus dérangé que cela, autant il avait l'impression de recommencer à s'évader dans les confins de son esprit et ça ne lui plaisait que très très moyennement. Plus le temps passait et plus il était tenté d'aller remplacer la photo de lui qu'utilisait Clint pour s'entraîner au tir par le vrai lui.

— Quand cette guerre sera terminée, je compte mettre ma femme enceinte. Qu'en penses-tu ? lança Thor.

— J'aurais peut-être un avis plus poussé si j'avais assisté au mariage. Pour le reste, pense peut-être d'abord à lui dire que son fils sera certainement élevé à Asgard et qu'elle ne pourra le voir qu'une fois par décennie.

Le blond en laissa tomber son marteau.

— Loki… Penses -tu réellement que père ferait ça ?

— Nous parlons bien de l'homme qui m'a enlevé et caché ma véritable nature pendant des siècles, n'est-ce pas ?

— Il t'a élevé comme son fils. Tu es mon frère. Loki, as-tu oublié notre enfance joyeuse ?

— Il t'a élevé comme son fils. Il m'a élevé comme le remplaçant de son fils si celui-ci venait à faillir. Pas de chance, ou peut-être que si, c'est moi qui ai failli.

— Je ne souhaite pas avoir cette conversation avec toi mon frère, car cela ne mènerait à rien de bon. Parle-moi plutôt de Bruce et toi. Comment vont les choses ? Je ne t'ai jamais vu, de mémoire, avec quelqu'un, sourit Thor. Cela me comble de te voir aussi épanoui.

— Ça va, répondit Loki laconiquement.

— Fort bien, sourit le blond.

— Ta femme se porte bien ?

— Oui et elle est encore en sécurité pour le moment. C'est le plus important. J'aurais aimé l'amener sur Asgard, mais même si Père aurait accepté, elle ne veut aucunement abandonner ses amis.

— Il l'aurait tué surtout.

— Hey Loki, tu n'as pas envie d'arrêter de jouer les gentils pour me donner une bonne raison pour te tuer ? Ou au moins te planter une flèche dans l'œil ? fit Clint.

— Pourquoi pas. Cela pourrait s'avérer être divertissant.

— Mon frère, cela ne rimerait à rien. Et Bruce n'aimerait pas.

— Bruce n'est pas là, marmonna-t-il.

Non il préférait l'abandonner pour aller construire une machine qui serait de toute façon réduite en poussière en quelques minutes tout au plus.

— Allez Loki, ne me fais pas attendre !

Clint lui balança un couteau tout en disant ça. Le Dieu le lui renvoya d'un geste négligé de la main tout en se levant alors que l'arme blanche frôlait l'oreille de l'humain pour aller se planter dans le mur derrière lui sur plusieurs centimètres.

— Je retire ce que j'ai dit, cela n'a rien de divertissant.

— Ça commençait à devenir intéressant.

— Bonjour la compagnie, sourit Steve Rogers en entrant dans la pièce, une serviette autour du cou.

Loki retint un soupir de dépit en jetant un coup d'œil à l'horloge murale. Ils commençaient à être beaucoup. Beaucoup d'humains ou demi-humains, ou humains modifiés. Beaucoup trop pour qu'il puisse continuer de garder son calme. Il regarda l'heure une nouvelle fois et soupira bruyamment en réalisant que quelques secondes à peine étaient passées. Il voulait récupérer Bruce, aller dans leur chambre et profiter de l'homme comme il le voulait. Il en avait plus qu'assez d'attendre, et il avait envie de lui. C'était un peu étrange pour lui de penser une telle chose parce que bien qu'ils aient mis à profit chaque seconde de leur temps, tout cela restait nouveau. Nouveau mais agréable. Et Loki étant ce qu'il était, il voulait plus de ce genre d'agréable, beaucoup plus.

De son côté, Bruce avait réussi à recommencer à travailler, pour la plus grande satisfaction de Tony. Néanmoins, quand vint le moment de faire une plus longue pause, Bruce fut le premier à déposer son stylo. Il vérifia malgré tout ce qu'il avait noté, et jeta un regard à quelques circuits du prototype, et il jeta ensuite un coup d'œil à son ami, concentré sur une soudure des plus complexes.

— Je n'arrive plus à penser clairement. Je vais y aller. Okay ?

— D'accord. À plus, fit Tony distraitement.

Il hocha la tête et rangea ses affaires puis vérifia que les notes étaient bien enregistrées dans l'ordinateur sécurisé, avant de quitter la pièce. Il partit rejoindre rapidement Loki, qui il l'espérait, allait toujours bien. Il le trouva avec tous les autres et sourit à ses amis avant de prendre place auprès du Dieu Asgardien.

— J'ai fini.

— Il n'était que temps, fit Loki en se levant.

Comprenant, Bruce se leva, et salua ses amis avant de quitter la pièce. Il prit la main de Loki et la serra, souriant. Ils allèrent dans leur chambre et le brun embrassa le Dieu, avant de murmurer :

— J'ai beaucoup pensé à toi.

— Pas assez si ça ne t'a pas fait venir plus tôt.

— Avant ton arrivée ici, je passais parfois mes nuits à l'atelier. Crois-moi, je suis revenu plus tôt, affirma Bruce.

Il se pencha à nouveau pour embrasser Loki, le poussant gentiment vers le lit. Le Dieu se laissa faire et une fois sur le matelas, il attira Bruce à lui d'une poigne forte tout en commençant à tirer sur ses vêtements.

— Pas assez tôt, souffla-t-il contre sa bouche.

— Pas assez tôt, répéta Bruce en les déshabillant à son tour.

— Demain, plus tôt.

Bruce grogna et partit embrasser le cou de Loki, ses mains passant sur la peau découverte. Il l'aimait, vraiment. Si jamais il avait eu un doute ces dernières années, il n'y en avait plus désormais. Dès l'instant où il était parti chercher le Dieu sur Asgard, ses sentiments s'étaient multipliés. Loki gémit longuement tout en tirant sur ses cheveux alors qu'il déchirait les vêtements que Bruce mettait trop de temps à retirer. Le scientifique sourit et se hâta de finir de les mettre nu. Sentir l'Asgardien contre lui était un réel bonheur. Il était complètement enivré par l'homme. Sa douceur, mais aussi sa passion, le rendait fou. Ce dernier prit d'ailleurs le dessus et il ne vit aucune raison de refuser. Tout était bon avec Loki. Alors Bruce se laissa entraîner vers la luxure. Celle qu'il redécouvrait auprès du Dieu. Celle qui petit à petit, le faisait douter lui-même de laisser l'homme retourner sur Asgard si jamais ils arrivaient à vaincre Thanos. Sincèrement, sans blesser ses amis, chose évidente, il serait prêt à se battre à l'aide de Hulk pour garder l'être aimé à ses côtés.

Après qu'ils aient tous deux atteint le plaisir, Loki continua de caresser et embrasser Bruce. Ce qu'il vivait avec lui était différent de tout ce qu'il avait vécu avant cela. Différent et bien mieux que tout ce qu'il aurait pu imaginer.

— Je pourrais te dire que tu fais ça comme un Dieu, mais tu dois t'en douter, souffla Bruce.

— J'ai cru comprendre en effet que tu appréciais… As-tu fait ce genre de choses avec beaucoup d'autres personnes ?

— Hum... Trois ou quatre filles à la fac, puis j'ai eu Betty. Nous allions nous marier avant mon accident avec les rayons gamma. Depuis, je n'ai plus eu personne. Et tu n'es pas comparable à elles. Tu es... Toi, l'être qui me rend fou. Je suis bien avec toi Loki, murmura soudain Bruce en caressant la nuque de l'Asgardien. Je t'aime.

Le Dieu l'observa quelques secondes, avant d'esquisser un sourire et de se pencher vers lui pour l'embrasser profondément puis de souffler contre ses lèvres :

— Moi également.

Bruce sourit, et hocha la tête avant de commencer à caresser la peau sous ses doigts. Le moment était important, et qui sait s'ils auraient encore la possibilité de vivre ça. Bruce essayait de vivre chaque moment comme si c'était le dernier, même si c'était difficile. Loki semblait si différent, si… loin de l'image qu'il avait eue de lui quand il était venu sur Terre pour y prendre le pouvoir. Il pouvait encore le revoir faire son joli discours dans les appartements de Tony, avant que Hulk ne l'interrompe.

Loki tira le drap sur eux et colla sa joue contre l'épaule de son humain préféré, caressant sa peau dénudée distraitement.

— Penses-tu que je pourrais te revoir quand tu es bleu ? souffla Bruce plusieurs minutes plus tard.

—... Pourquoi voudrais-tu une telle chose ?

— J'aimerais te voir. Voir ce que tu es. Si tu ne veux pas, je comprendrais, mais… ça fait partie de toi.

— Je serai dangereux pour toi.

— Le fait de te voir… bleu sera dangereux pour moi ? Sais-tu que je suis fort et jusqu'à preuve du contraire, immortel ?

— Le géant vert est immortel.

— C'est la même chose.

— Pas exactement. De toute façon, je ne sais pas comment faire pour le devenir.

Bruce préféra ne pas insister et il embrassa l'épaule de son amant, profitant du moment. Il respira l'odeur de Loki, la trouvant des plus envoûtante. Il avait un peu faim, mais cela pouvait très bien attendre un moment. Le temps passa, et Bruce se fit câlin, doux et attentionné, aimant particulièrement les petits soupirs de plaisir et de contentement que l'Asgardien laissait échapper.

— J'aimerais savoir, chuchota le scientifique alors que ses lèvres parsemaient l'abdomen du Dieu, comment tu es arrivé à m'apprécier assez pour avoir envie de me kidnapper.

— Je te connaissais. J'ai aimé ce que j'ai appris.

— Je savais que tu avais aimé que je te balance contre le sol tel un jouet pour enfant, plaisanta Bruce en remontant pour embrasser Loki.

— C'était avant ça. À vrai dire, cet évènement t'a fait perdre quelques points. Simplement pas assez.

Le brun rit, et continua de profiter du Dieu. Seulement, une alarme retentit soudain et il sut exactement ce qu'elle signifiait. Une de leur base était attaquée et… si jamais il perdait encore des avions de chasse ou autre, ils ne pourraient bientôt plus se défendre.

— Je vais devoir y aller. Enfin… nous allons devoir y aller, expliqua-t-il en s'écartant de Loki pour s'habiller, même si dans quelques minutes, cela lui était inutile.

— D'accord.

À peine cinq minutes passées et ils étaient dans l'un des avions du Shield, Clint, Natasha, Steve, Loki et lui, Thor et Tony étant partis de leurs côtés. Captain America briefa tout le monde sur leur rôle à jouer, et Bruce eut droit à l'habituel : dégomme-les. Steve était toujours amusant quand il lui disait, lui faisant un clin d'œil et un sourire qui réchauffait le cœur du brun. Être accepté ainsi, et même aimé par la population était quelque chose qu'il n'aurait jamais imaginé.

— Loki... je ne sais pas trop ce que tu peux réellement faire, mais tâche de nous être utile, fit le blond avant de descendre en altitude.

— Évidemment, répondit ce dernier, je ne voudrais pas que vous regrettiez votre investissement.

Loki n'avait en réalité qu'une envie : rentrer au bunker avec Bruce. Alors oui, si pour cela il devait aider à régler le problème rapidement, il n'hésiterait pas. En attendant, il espérait que les autres Avengers ne se mettraient pas en danger inutilement parce qu'il n'irait pas les aider. Seulement Bruce. Mais il savait aussi que si quelque chose arrivait, cela lui serait reproché à lui. Il soupira donc et jeta un regard dubitatif à son humain.

— Si dans le feu de l'action, tu te prends un coup de mon alter ego, ne le prends pas mal. Ça lui arrive de temps en temps de frapper l'un des membres des Avengers. En fait, c'est souvent Thor… donc je me demande s'il n'a pas une attirance vers les Dieux d'Asgard.

— Je ne le prendrai pas mal. Je suis certain que tu sauras te faire pardonner comme il se doit.

Bruce, n'ayant pas souvent l'occasion de recevoir ce genre de sous-entendu, sourit et replaça ses lunettes avant de grogner et de les enlever pour les ranger dans l'une des armoires de l'avion. Tony allait le tuer s'il oubliait une fois de plus qu'il les portait. Quand ils arrivèrent enfin, l'avion fut secoué mais Steve parvint rapidement à stabiliser l'appareil et lui donna le feu vert. Bruce se déshabilla et alla embrasser rapidement Loki avant de se placer devant la trappe au fond de l'appareil. Une fois cette dernière ouverte, il sauta et se transforma. Hulk atterrit au sol sans dommage et hurla, avant de mettre à terre chaque ennemi qu'il voyait. Il avisa un vaisseau qui lui tirait dessus et sauta dans les airs pour l'agripper. Il allait le projeter mais remarqua que cela allait abîmer la base et Bruce put aisément ordonner à son géant vert de le balancer dans une autre direction.

Loki quant à lui essayait de détruire le plus d'ennemis possibles tout en gardant un œil sur Bruce et surtout, en vérifiant qu'aucun soi-disant gentil n'allait lui tirer dessus. Il se méfiait tout particulièrement de Clint, incertain de savoir à quel point ce dernier le détestait.

— Wouhou, c'est la méga fête ici, fit Iron Man de sa voix portante. À qui dois-je demander un accès au bar illimité ?

Hulk renifla tout en écrasant des ennemis de son pied et Tony enclencha une musique qui rendit dingue le géant vert. Il commença à bondir, pulvérisant chaque vaisseau comme si c'était une danse qu'il faisait chaque jour. Certes, il recevait quantité de tir provenant du camp adverse, mais il ne ressentait aucune douleur. Bruce aimait de plus en plus son autre lui. Il commençait à être en phase avec son alter ego. Soudain Thor fut dans son champ de vision, et il bondit dans sa direction pour lui voler ses adversaires.

— Mon ami, merci de ton aide mais je n'en avais pas besoin, sourit le blond avant de lancer son marteau sur un des commandants de troupes.

Hulk fit comme un jappement de contentement avant de brandir son poing pour frapper le Dieu qu'il envoya à plusieurs dizaines de mètres, avant de simplement recommencer à défendre la base.

En voyant Thor se faire frapper par Bruce, Loki ne put retenir un éclat de rire qui s'éternisa pendant plusieurs secondes. Et ce son, le scientifique le capta tout comme son alter ego qui hurla, et frappa le sol, avant de prendre dans sa main un ennemi puis de foncer vers le Dieu d'Asgard. Il écrasa son adversaire de ses doigts, grognant avant de se baisser pour le lâcher devant Loki.

Ce dernier lui sourit, touché par le geste avant de souffler :

— Surtout, n'hésites pas à refaire ça avec Thor dès que l'envie te prend.

Il lui adressa un clin d'œil puis replongea dans la bataille, bien décidé à y mettre fin rapidement.

Le géant vert fut soudain la cible de plusieurs vaisseaux et Thor ainsi que Tony et Captain America vinrent à son secours. Les combats durèrent encore plusieurs minutes, avant qu'il ne reste plus personne sur qui taper.

— Les enfants, papa est fier de vous, dit Iron Man tout en se posant et relevant son casque.

Bruce ou plutôt Hulk s'assit au sol, soufflant. Combattre était toujours aussi exténuant. La colère qu'il devait gérer quand il se battait le rendait simplement vidé de toute force une fois redevenu lui-même. Et il ne voulait pas encore quitter les traits de son alter ego. Comme si, plus il s'adaptait à son Autre, plus les transformations devenaient intenses.

— Tout le monde va bien ? fit Steve.

— Je suis touchée à la cuisse, mais ça va, expliqua Natasha en les rejoignant.

— Et moi, tout baigne, leur apprit Clin en arrivant quelques secondes plus tard, boitant malgré tout.

Loki, ne doutant pas un seul instant que la question était adressée à tout le monde sauf à lui rejoignit Hulk et l'observa attentivement. Il lui donnait l'air d'un enfant assis ainsi. Un enfant vraiment très grand. L'Asgardien hésita à le toucher pour s'assurer qu'il allait bien et renonça, préférant ne pas se prendre les coups qu'il était parvenu à éviter jusque là.

— Bruce ?

Hulk frappa le sol, avant de se pencher et de placer son visage devant celui de Loki. Il expira tout l'air qu'il avait dans ses poumons et il put entendre :

— En tous cas, sympa la parade de l'amour de Hulk, fit Tony. Tiens mon amour, un ennemi broyé rien que pour toi.

Tony, toujours dans son armure, eut le plaisir d'être éjecté par ledit Hulk qui rit ensuite, son corps immense tressautant. Loki sourit, fier de son géant vert, tout en adressant un regard satisfait à l'homme robot.

— Bon, les gens de la base s'occupent de l'endroit, je propose donc que nous rentrions, lança Steve.

Bruce, comprenant, redevint lui-même et se leva, avant de se placer derrière Loki. Pas qu'il était gêné, mais il préférait montrer au Dieu qu'il prenait en considération le fait d'éviter de se montrer nu au maximum. Loki fut particulièrement satisfait de voir Bruce se cacher derrière lui et il retira son long manteau pour le lui donner.

— N'emmènes-tu pas des vêtements de rechange ?

— Je n'en voyais pas l'utilité.

— Il y a des tenues militaires dans l'avion, les informa Natasha.

— Je suis heureux de t'entendre parler au passé, souffla Loki en posant sa main sur le torse de son humain difficilement dissimulé derrière le manteau.

Il fallait dire qu'ils n'avaient pas vraiment la même carrure. En tout cas, une chose était certaine, le Dieu allait dorénavant prendre soin de toujours avoir des vêtements en plus avec lui. Il ne désirait pas que qui que ce soit d'autre que lui puisse voir Bruce nu.

Le scientifique sourit et suivit les autres jusqu'à l'avion. Steve reprit les commandes et Tony monta avec eux, le dévisageant avec un sourire en coin.

— Ça s'est plutôt bien passé, fit remarquer Steve en décollant.

— Je ne sais pas si c'est moi, mais il m'a semblé qu'ils étaient moins nombreux que d'habitude, répliqua Clint en jouant avec un couteau.

— J'ai eu cette même impression. Et je doute que cela soit une bonne nouvelle, répondit Tony. Ils étaient mieux armés et certains ont réussi à déjouer mes missiles.

— Pourquoi n'est-ce pas vous qui les attaquez ? demanda Loki en prenant la main de Bruce dans la sienne.

— Les deux fois où nous l'avons fait, parla Bruce, nous nous sommes fait presque décimer. Nous avons perdu presque tous nos effectifs. En défendant, nous avons remarqué avoir moins de perte.

— Et plus d'ennemis mis à terre, renchérit Tony.

— Avez-vous un plan ? demanda Loki.

— Hormis l'arme que nous tentons de mettre au point pour attaquer le vaisseau mère, rien de concret, répondit Steve.

Loki préféra rester silencieux, sachant pertinemment que poser des questions sur l'arme en question serait très mal perçu. Le trajet jusqu'au Bunker se fit en silence et Bruce se contenta de tenir la main du Dieu d'Asgard, alors qu'il pouvait sentir le regard de Tony sur lui. Alors qu'ils atterrissaient sur la plate-forme, il soupira en voyant son ami se placer devant eux.

— C'était une parade d'amour, le truc du mec en charpie ?

— Tu ne pouvais pas t'empêcher de demander, hum ? soupira le scientifique en se levant et récupérant ses lunettes avant de descendre de l'appareil.

— Ce n'est pas une réponse. Alors ?

— Mais tu devras t'en contenter, fit Bruce.

— Même pas en rêve. Je te harcèlerai jusqu'à savoir ce que je veux !

— Nous verrons, affirma-t-il en se rendant à la cuisine pour se préparer à manger, ainsi qu'à Loki.

— Alors ? fit Tony en le suivant. Alors ? Alors ? Alors ? répéta-t-il tout le long du chemin.

— Sérieusement ? rit le brun. Tu penses réellement m'avoir comme ça ? Ne te rappelles-tu pas la patience dont j'ai fait preuve sur le porte-avions du Shield à notre rencontre ?

Ils arrivèrent dans la cuisine et Bruce se pencha et murmura au creux de l'oreille de Loki :

— Je nous prépare à manger et on file dans ma chambre pour être tranquille ?

Loki acquiesça alors que Tony lui souriait tout en continuant de le harceler.

— Allez dis-moi Bruce, tu peux me dire à moi, je veux juste savoir. C'est super intéressant scientifiquement. Allez dis-moi.

— Intéressant scientifiquement parlant ? releva le brun. Tu me blesses là !

Il mentait, mais tous les moyens étaient bons pour que le milliardaire arrête. Parce que déjà, il avait envie de céder juste pour avoir la paix.

— Mon frère, entendit-il Thor. Comment as-tu trouvé cette bataille ? As-tu des informations à nous transmettre ? demanda le blond en prenant place à la table de la cuisine, près de Natasha.

— Des informations ? Pas vraiment non.

— Oui, répondit Tony à Bruce. Intéressant scientifiquement et amicalement parlant.

Bruce soupira et versa sa préparation, de simples œufs avec du bacon, dans deux assiettes. Il ignora son ami et prit la direction de sa chambre en compagnie de Loki. Il essaya de faire abstraction de Tony les suivant, le bombardant de « Alors », « dis-moi », « je suis ton science-bro ». Il allait bientôt devenir fou et quand ils furent devant sa chambre et se doutant que l'inventeur allait continuer ses questionnements, même une fois la porte de sa chambre fermée, il y fit entrer Loki et répondit avant de claquer la porte au nez de son ami :

— Oui, c'était une parade.

Il ne voulait qu'une chose, être tranquille avec son Dieu et pouvoir manger avant de lui faire l'amour. Ils mangèrent tranquillement, majoritairement en silence, puis Loki l'attira à lui tout en soufflant :

— Donc lui aussi m'aime bien ?

— Pour être honnête, je n'ai pas compris son geste. Mais ça ressemblait effectivement à un truc de séduction. Et plus important, il n'a pas été violent envers toi

— J'ai remarqué, et apprécié.

— Je dois t'avouer que te voir te battre de notre côté m'a excité, lui confia Bruce.

— Vraiment ? ne put s'empêcher de sourire l'Asgardien. Intéressant… peut-être devrais-je accepter de me battre à vos côtés plus souvent.

— Nous portons définitivement bien trop de vêtements, répliqua le brun avant de poser leur assiette au sol puis de se coller à son amant.

Après la bataille, venait enfin le réconfort. Et il allait profiter de chaque gémissement et murmure que Loki allait lui offrir.

.

.

 **Loki était de** nouveau seul avec Thor, Bruce travaillant encore et toujours sur son arme super secrète et, espérons, super dangereuse. Il essayait de réfléchir à un plan qui pourrait les aider rapidement, même si pas trop rapidement. Car une fois Thanos détruit, il n'aurait plus qu'à retourner sur Asgard dans sa cellule, perspective qui l'attirait de moins en moins.

— Puisque nous n'avons rien d'autre à faire, fit soudainement Thor en venant s'asseoir en face de lui, discutons.

— De quoi souhaites-tu que nous parlions ?

— De toi, de moi, de nous mon frère.

Bruce lui avait dit la même chose, à peu de choses près, peu de temps auparavant, et ça lui avait semblé bien plus plaisant que ça l'était aujourd'hui.

— Je ne vois pas de quoi tu veux que nous discutions.

— Tu m'as fait beaucoup de mal. De peine aussi. Tu as fait tellement de choses à mon encontre, que j'aimerais savoir ce que tu as contre moi.

— Ce que j'ai contre toi ? Rien en particulier.

Thor sembla plus que surpris. Il fronça les sourcils et posa l'un des biscuits qu'il mangeait.

— Tu n'as rien contre moi ? J'aimerais que nous soyons honnêtes l'un envers l'autre, à moins que même ton respect, je n'y aie pas droit. J'ai plaidé ta cause envers Père. J'ai mis mon honneur sur ta personne. Tu me dois la vérité, claqua le blond d'une voix plus forte.

— Thor. Comme n'importe qui dans cette galaxie, tu ne me croiras de toute manière pas, que je te dise la vérité ou non.

— Essaie toujours, fit son frère.

Loki soupira mais s'exécuta néanmoins. Cela ferait après tout passer le temps, même si ça l'agaçait déjà de savoir qu'il ne serait pas cru. Il parla du couronnement, de Jotunheim, de son bannissement et de tout ce qui avait suivi, ne s'arrêtant que lorsqu'il arriva à son enfermement après avoir ramené Bruce sur terre.

— Pourquoi ne m'as-tu simplement pas dit que tu ne me pensais pas encore apte à devenir Roi ? Pourquoi ? Nous nous disions tout mon frère. Tu étais important pour moi.

— Bien sûr. Si tu m'avais écouté, parce que cela faisait bien longtemps que mon avis ne comptait plus, tu m'aurais répliqué que je n'y connaissais rien et que j'étais juste jaloux. Ne dis pas le contraire.

Thor sembla réfléchir et se frotta le visage, avant de soupirer.

— Admettons que comme tu le dis, tu n'étais pas jaloux ni ne me haïssais. Explique-moi alors pourquoi tu as envoyé le Destructeur au Nouveau-Mexique pour me tuer, alors que j'étais mortel. J'aurais pu perdre la vie.

— J'étais furieux. Tes amis allaient m'attaquer, je le voyais bien, sans aucune raison. J'ai mal agi c'est vrai, je n'aurais pas dû t'envoyer le Destructeur mais je voulais que tu restes sur terre, je voulais avoir une chance de prouver ce que je valais. Puis tu t'es excusé et j'ai commencé à faire marche arrière mais tu ne savais même pas pourquoi tu t'excusais, ce n'était pas de réelles excuses. Tu n'as aucune idée de ce que tu m'as fait vivre toutes ces années. Et tu es le fils d'Odin toi, moi non.

— Je n'étais pas conscient de t'avoir fait du mal. Qu'ai-je bien pu te faire ? Qu'ai-je manqué toutes ces années pour croire que nous étions unis ?

— Je n'étais que ton ombre, j'ai toujours été ton ombre et Odin et toi étiez prêts à ce que je ne sois que ça. Je ne voulais pas vivre de cette façon. Tu ne me respectais même pas, tu ne me connais pas non plus. Je te protégeais, je veillais sur toi, et tout ce à quoi j'avais le droit, c'est ton indifférence.

— Je t'aimais. Nous combattions ensemble, fêtions nos victoires. Tu serais devenu mon bras droit, nous aurions gouverné ensemble. J'écoutais chacun de tes mots avec attention, expliqua Thor.

— C'est faux. J'ai essayé de te dire que tu n'étais pas prêt, tu ne m'as pas écouté.

— J'étais un idiot. Si tu n'as pas utilisé les bons mots, je ne t'ai pas entendu. J'ai changé, tu sais. J'ai compris qu'en effet, à ce moment-là, je n'étais pas prêt pour devenir Roi d'Asgard. Je ne suis même pas certain de l'être aujourd'hui.

Thor se leva et fit quelques pas, avant de prendre place sur une autre chaise, semblant indécis. Il le regarda, se pinça les lèvres puis appuya ses coudes sur la table, plaçant la tête sur ses mains avant de demander :

— Tu as lâché ma main. Ce jour-là, quand nous nous sommes battus sur le pont arc-en-ciel… Tu as lâché.

— Et alors ?

— Imagines-tu comment mon cœur s'est brisé ? Peu importe ce que nous venions de faire, je t'aimais. Mais tu as juste lâché et je t'ai regardé tomber. Pourquoi l'as-tu fait ?

— C'était trop tard.

— Tu n'avais encore tué presque personne. Je t'aurais pardonné. Même maintenant, je serais capable de le faire si jamais tu le voulais vraiment. Tu as été mon frère bien plus longtemps que tu n'aies été un monstre meurtrier.

— Pardonner un monstre meurtrier ? Évidemment que tu le ferais, tu es parfait après tout. Tu es Le grand Thor, fils d'Odin, défenseur de Midgard. Je suis juste Loki, le parricide et monstrueux Géant des Glaces. Même mon nom est ridicule.

— Tu étais bon à une époque. Tu peux encore l'être. Qui m'aidait à dormir quand je faisais des cauchemars ? Qui m'accompagnait en douce en dehors du palais pour que je puisse n'encanailler dans des auberges ?

— À l'époque, je pensais que cela te ferait me voir. J'ai perdu mes illusions depuis bien longtemps maintenant.

— Quand… Bruce m'a expliqué ce que tu lui avais avoué sur Thanos et toi. Pourquoi ne pas m'avoir demandé de l'aide quand tu es venu sur Midgard, si vraiment, tu étais forcé de faire tout ce que tu as fait ? Parce que je peux comprendre à présent ton envie de détruire Jotunheim, mais… Cette planète ne t'a rien fait.

— S'il n'y avait pas eu cette planète, Thanos m'aurait laissé où j'étais. Sans Midgard, rien de tout ça ne serait arrivé, Odin ne t'y aurait pas envoyé et tout aurait pu fonctionner comme c'était censé le faire.

— D'accord. Je te crois. Je doute que ces mots aient de la valeur, vu la piètre opinion que tu as de moi, sans oublier ta haine à mon égard, mais je te crois. Je regrette que les choses n'aient pas été différentes.

— L'opinion que j'ai de toi dépend de ton comportement à mon égard.

— Bien.

— Bien, répéta Loki. Penses-tu qu'ils aient bientôt terminé ?

— Je l'espère. J'aimerais aller rendre visite à Jane. Elle me manque. D'ailleurs, entre Bruce et toi… Cela semble très sérieux. Je ne t'ai jamais vue avec personne mise à part lui.

— Je n'ai jamais été avec personne avant lui. Ceci expliquant cela.

— C'est un homme bon, qui ne pourra que te rendre meilleur. Tu es… un homme chanceux de l'avoir, tout comme lui. Aurais-tu souhaité l'épouser, si les… Pardonne-moi, je n'aurais pas dû, fit Thor en devenant tout blanc.

— Ce n'est rien, soupira Loki en se levant. Il y a beaucoup de choses que j'aurais aimé faire et qui n'arriveront pas. Je suis heureux que tu aies réussi à convaincre Pè-Odin que tu pouvais rester avec une humaine.

— Cela a un prix, mais ce n'est pas pour une longue durée. Dans quelques dizaines d'années, il sera mort et Jane pourra venir à mes côtés sur Asgard, sourit son frère. Je suis désolé pour toi que tu ne puisses pas avoir ta chance au bonheur.

— Et après tu te demandes pourquoi mon opinion de toi n'est pas particulièrement positive.

— Qu'ai-je dit ou fait pour recevoir pareil réflexion ? demanda Thor.

— Rien, je suis sans doute trop susceptible.

— Je ne peux te forcer à me répondre. Souhaites -tu quelque chose à boire ? le questionna-t-il tout en se levant.

— Non merci. Et je ne trouve pas très juste de ta part, ni agréable, de me rappeler les limites de mon futur.

— Je ne voulais en rien te blesser ou quoi que ce soit d'autre. Tony a raison, je devrais tourner sept fois ma langue avant de parler.

— Cela ne t'empêcherait en rien de dire ou penser des bêtises. Tu es conscient que Jane est humaine n'est-ce pas ?

— Oui, quelle question, sourit le blond. C'est ce qui la rend si… particulière. Les humais sont fascinants. Mais tu dois le savoir, vu ta relation avec Bruce.

— Donc tu es bien conscient que quoi qu'il arrive, tu seras veuf dans moins d'un siècle.

Loki put se rendre facilement compte que Thor n'avait peut-être jamais vu les choses sous cet angle.

— Je… Elle est en effet mortelle. Seulement, avoua le blond en affichant une tristesse sans nom, je n'avais jamais pensé une seconde qu'elle me quitterait si j'arrivais à la protéger. Je suis un idiot, pas vrai ?

— Tu es amoureux. Ce qui, je te l'accorde, signifie la même chose.

— Ce qui fait de toi un idiot également, tenta de sourire Thor.

— Sauf qu'au contraire de toi, je sais pertinemment que ce que je vis avec Bruce n'est que provisoire.

— Je commence à détester ce mot, grogna son frère.

Au même instant, Bruce entra dans la pièce suivi de Tony.

— Allez vieux, dis-moi tout ce que tu penses en étant dans la peau de ton ami vert ! Il a eu d'autres idées comme ça ? Des envies sexuelles ? Est-ce qu'à un moment, il a eu envie de moi ? J'suis beau gosse après tout. Allez, Bruce, crache le morceau.

— Non.

— Tu n'es pas un scientifique très consciencieux. Ce sont de vraies questions. Allez répond ! Je veux savoir.

— Hors de question. Tony, tu commences à gratter le peu de patience qu'il me reste depuis trois jours. Cesse où nous allons nous battre dehors. Clair ? s'agaça Bruce en venant s'installer aux côtés de Loki.

Mais le brun se releva rapidement et alla se chercher une bière dans le frigo, revenant ensuite auprès de Loki. Tony n'abandonna néanmoins pas, continuant de le harceler jusqu'à ce que tout à coup, plus aucun mot ne sorte de sa bouche malgré ses lèvres qui bougeaient. Appréciant ce silence, Loki posa sa main sur celle, libre, de son humain.

— Est-ce définitif ? se contenta de lui demander Bruce amusé.

— Ça peut l'être, si c'est ce que tu souhaites.

— Hum… je vais y réfléchir. Pour l'instant ne change rien, un peu de calme fait le plus grand bien.

— Très bien, souffla Loki en posant sa tête sur son épaule.

— Est-ce dans tes pouvoirs de faire apparaître un bon repas pour que nous puissions manger et filer au lit ? Il m'a fatigué à bavasser comme ça toute la journée.

— Je devrais pouvoir faire quelque chose en ce sens... si tu es gentil.

Bruce but une gorgée de sa bière, avant de regarder le plafond. Des tas d'idées d'un lui gentil lui venait à l'esprit, surtout s'il y avait Loki inclus. Il se sentait euphorique et léger. Normal aussi, si tant est qu'un homme se transformant en géant vert destructeur et immortel, qui sorte avec un Dieu d'Asgard, puisse être considérer comme normal.

— Je ne vois aucune raison de te refuser un tel souhait.

— Que souhaites-tu ? demanda Loki.

— Hum… un poulet rôti avec des pommes de terre grillées.

Loki rapprocha la table d'eux et fit apparaître dessus le repas demandé par son humain préféré.

Le scientifique attira à lui Loki, et l'embrassa, plus langoureusement que les fois précédentes devant tant de témoins. Le Dieu se laissa faire avec plaisir, flatté en un sens que Bruce accepte de s'afficher ainsi avec lui.

— Loki, je pense qu'il serait bien si tu rendais la parole à Tony, fit Thor.

— Seulement si c'est ce que veut Bruce.

— Si jamais il recommence, tu le feras taire à nouveau, expliqua le brun.

Loki hocha la tête et rendit la parole à l'autre humain qui le regardait méchamment.

— Tu fais ça encore une fois, et je te remets ta muselière, siffla le milliardaire.

— Tu pourras essayer. Ce sera peut-être divertissant. Ou pas, vu l'absence de difficulté à laquelle tu vas me confronter.

— Calmez-vous. J'aimerais qu'il n'y ait pas plus de tensions entre nous tous avant la fin de cette guerre, murmura Bruce en prenant la main de son dieu Asgardien.

— Que je me calme ? Tu crois que c'est agréable de se retrouver muet ? J'aimerais bien t'y voir tien !

— Et toi, tu crois que c'est agréable ce que tu m'as fait subir aujourd'hui ? répliqua Bruce des plus sérieux.

— Ce n'était rien.

— Alors, te rendre silencieux n'était rien non plus.

Loki sourit et regarda Bruce finir de manger, piochant parfois dans son assiette. Les autres finirent par les rejoindre et Tony leur dit que l'arme allait être prête très bientôt, ils décidèrent donc de monter un plan d'attaque. L'Asgardien ne fit que les écouter, bien qu'attentivement, et dut avouer que leur plan d'action n'était pas totalement dénoué de sens. En plus de cela, ils semblaient bien connaître leur ennemi. Il supposait donc que ses jours heureux avec Bruce allaient bientôt se terminer, et cela l'attristait grandement.

.

.

 **Bruce fixait son** assiette, les yeux éteints. Il n'avait pas faim, ni soif ni envie de faire quoi que ce soit d'autre. La guerre était finie depuis deux semaines. Leur arme avait fonctionné lors de leur première réelle attaque et ils avaient gagné du terrain. Deux autres grands assauts sur une semaine de temps et ils avaient pu faire face à Thanos en personne, sur le vaisseau mère. La bataille avait été rude et Hulk s'était donné à fond, tout comme Tony et Steve. Thor avait quant à lui retenu les sbires de leur adversaire afin de leur laisser une chance et Loki…

Penser à lui fit du mal à Bruce, qui sentit ses mains trembler. Le Dieu d'Asgard s'était battu comme jamais, criant même dans ses coups, bougeant tel un félin et se relevant à chaque fois. Bruce avait été fasciné, même si son alter ego avait continué de pulvériser ses ennemis. Mais pourquoi au final ?

Ravalant la boule qu'il avait au fond de la gorge, il recula sa chaise dans l'optique de se lever et quitter la table, afin de retourner dans sa chambre et pleurer. Il avait perdu l'homme qu'il aimait et pour de bon cette fois. Ce dernier était retourné sur Asgard avec Thor. Leurs adieux avaient été déchirants, Hulk prenant le dessus au moment où son amant avait disparu. Tony avait eu du mal à le faire revenir à lui et son armure en avait pris un coup.

— Reste… Ne t'isole pas, lui souffla Tasha.

— Laisse-moi. Tu ne peux pas comprendre.

— Clint est toujours à l'hôpital, contra cette dernière.

— Oui. Mais il vivra et tu peux aller lui rendre visite. Moi, c'était un adieu. Ne faites pas comme si ça vous touchait.

Il les toisa de son regard empli de colère avant de serrer des poings sur ses cuisses. Avant la fin de la guerre, Loki et lui se tenaient souvent les mains. Et c'était une sensation qu'il ne voulait pas perdre. Il pouvait encore la sentir, les longs doigts fins, caressants et tendres, ou plus serrants dans l'acte. Bruce avait la sensation d'avoir été coupé en milliers de morceaux puis simplement piétiné. Si les adieux qu'il avait donnés sur Asgard 4 ans plus tôt lui avaient semblé durs et presque insurmontables, ceux qu'il avait dû faire une seconde fois deux semaines plus tôt l'avaient détruit. Depuis lors, il ne mangeait plus ni ne buvait. Normalement, il aurait dû se sentir affaibli… mais ce n'était pas le cas et ça l'attristait plus que tout. Il voulait simplement se laisser mourir.

— Bien sûr que ça nous touche, répliqua Steve. Tu es mal alors que nous devrions tous célébrer notre victoire.

— Et quelle victoire, siffla-t-il presque. Elle a tout droit envoyé Loki en enfer, tout comme moi. Je l'aime bon sang ! Je… j'ai aussi le droit au bonheur, chuchota-t-il avant de commencer à pleurer.

Il se leva et fit tomber sa chaise dans la manœuvre puis se rendit rapidement à ses appartements pour se laisser tomber contre le mur le plus proche et gémir le prénom de son amant. Il n'eut pas à attendre longtemps pour que Tony s'installe à côté de lui. Il passa son bras autour de ses épaules et le serra contre lui pour le réconforter, restant silencieux un long moment.

— On a réussi à détruire Thanos, finit par souffler l'inventeur. S'il le faut… je suis certain qu'on peut aller chercher Loki. Même si j'avoue, ça me ferait chier de sauver ses miches.

— S'il voulait être sauvé, il ne serait pas parti. Nous aurions fui. Mais… aucun endroit ne peut nous cacher. Penses-tu que nous pourrions tuer Odin ?

— Je pense très honnêtement qu'atteindre Odin est déjà bien au-delà de notre conception de l'impossible. Mais peut-être mourra-t-il rapidement. Thor semble de plus en plus enclin à se débarrasser de lui…

— Qu'as-tu ressenti quand Pepper t'a quitté ? demanda Bruce en se laissant aller contre son ami.

— J'étais… triste, évidemment. Vraiment très triste. Je pensais réellement qu'elle allait être la femme de ma vie.

— Moi, Loki est la personne de mon cœur. Il n'y aura que lui. Mais c'est impossible.

Il pleura à nouveau et essaya de s'écarter du milliardaire, n'aimant pas que ses amis le voient dans cet état. Tony se leva et l'aida à en faire de même pour l'entraîner dans sa chambre. Il le laissa rejoindre son lit puis s'installa à ses côtés pour tenter de le réconforter et surtout, lui montrer qu'il n'était pas seul. Bruce savait qu'il aurait dû repousser et envoyer Tony balader, mais il n'en avait pas la force. De tous ces amis, il était celui qui avait véritablement semblé triste quand il s'était laissé tomber à genou, une fois que son Autre lui avait laissé la place suite au départ de Loki. Bruce ferma les yeux fortement, et repensa à tout leur moment, au Bunker, mais aussi sur Elambrae. Le Dieu les imaginait-il là-bas, ou plutôt dans sa chambre, témoin de leur amour.

Loki soupira en observant la cellule autour de lui. Il avait essayé de recréer l'illusion mais maintenant qu'il avait réellement goûté au vrai Bruce, tout le reste ne semblait plus qu'être une pâle copie. Alors il était incapable de repartir sur Elambrae, même par l'esprit. Maintenant tout du moins, car il ne perdait pas espoir qu'il y parvienne un jour. Quelques heures plus tard, alors qu'il fixait toujours le même plafond en essayant de se forger une image de Bruce aussi vraie que possible, il se figea. Il se redressa en entendant des pas et fut surpris de trouver Thor. Il savait qu'Odin devait statuer sur sa peine, l'allonger, la réduire ou bien le condamner à mort mais il ne s'était pas attendu à ce que ce soit aussi rapide et il doutait que Thor lui rende une simple visite de courtoisie.

— Il est temps mon frère, fit le blond.

Loki ne dit rien mais se leva, ne pouvant néanmoins s'empêcher de penser qu'avoir une réponse aussi rapide ne pouvait rien annoncer de bon. Il suivit Thor et un autre garde en silence jusqu'au Palais où il se retrouva bientôt devant son Pè… devant Odin. Il le salua, essayant de ne pas sembler trop irrespectueux puis attendit la sentence. Il hésitait entre la mort, simple et efficace, ou l'emprisonnement de plusieurs siècles, plus long et douloureux. Il aurait pensé que son action sur Midgard aurait joué en sa faveur mais visiblement, il avait tout de même dû y faire quelque chose de mal. Peut-être avait-il appris pour Bruce…

— Nous sommes réunis ici pour statuer sur le sort de Loki Laufeyson. Il est coupable d'avoir organisé un coup d'État sur Asgard, d'avoir voulu décimer la population de Jotunheim. Il a également été reconnu coupable d'avoir tenté de prendre le pouvoir de Midgard, tuant par la même des centaines de Midgardiens innocents. Loki Laufeyson, vous reconnaissez-vous coupable des accusations portées à votre égard ? claqua Odin de sa voix forte.

Le Loki en question était quelque peu… il ne savait pas ce qu'il était. Loki Laufeyson. Ça en tout cas il en était certain, il ne l'était pas. Il n'était pas non plus un Odinson, visiblement, et cela était aujourd'hui officiel. Il était… Loki Personneson. Il dut s'empêcher de sourire à cette pensée, certain que cela aurait amusé Bruce qui semblait de plus en plus sensible à son humour. Il se retint néanmoins, certain que cela ferait très mauvais état et souffla :

— Oui.

De toute façon, que pouvait-il bien dire d'autre ? Il était coupable, en un sens, même si comme toujours, seule une partie des évènements était relatée.

— Père, commença Thor.

— Assez ! Tu es mon fils, mais il est de mon droit de demander à ma garde royale de te faire sortir, le gronda Odin en frappant le sol de son sceptre.

— Bien Père. Pardonnez-moi, s'excusa le blond en se baissant puis reculant.

— Loki Laufeyson, étant donc reconnu coupable de tous et par Odin Père de Toute Chose, vous êtes condamné à être emprisonné jusqu'au Ragnarok.

Loki ouvrit la bouche mais la referma aussitôt en essayant de fixer son regard sur un point plutôt que de laisser ses yeux bouger en tout sens comme l'animal effrayé auquel il devait certainement ressembler. Il ne comprenait pas. Qu'avait-il fait cette fois-ci ? Il avait pourtant aidé, il avait essayé de faire les choses bien et il était… condamné à attendre de mourir. Personne n'allait même mettre fin à ses tourments. Il allait devenir fou, de cela il était certain. Il espérait simplement que ça arriverait rapidement.

— Néanmoins, continua quelques secondes plus tard Odin, il m'a été informé que vous ayez porté une grande aide aux Midgardiens contre un ennemi redoutable qui aurait pu parvenir jusqu'à Asgard. De ça, le peuple vous doit reconnaissance. Loki Laufeyson, je prends donc votre statut d'immortel, claqua le vieil homme, ainsi que tout lien officiel à tout Asgardien en vie et à venir. Je vous bannis, vous et votre descendance. Je vous bannis sur Midgard sans plus aucun de vos pouvoirs. Loki Laufeyson, vous allez maintenant être escorté jusqu'au Bifröst sans plus de cérémonie. Odin Père de Toute Chose vous destitue de tous vos droits d'Asgardien. La sentence est irrévocable.

Loki fronça les sourcils, perdu. Banni sur Midgard ? Pourquoi Odin voulait-il le bannir sur Midgard ? Il ne savait sincèrement pas s'il devait en être satisfait ou non. Enfin oui, il était, mais ça l'effrayait également. Et s'il devenait soudainement bleu et restait ainsi jusqu'à la fin de ses jours ? Parce qu'Odin ne pouvait lui retirer que les pouvoirs liés à Asgard, pas ceux de sa nature profonde, même s'il avait sûrement préféré. Il n'eut pas le temps de pousser sa pensée plus loin qu'il était entraîné vers le Bifröst. Cela signifiait-il qu'il allait revoir Bruce ? À moins qu'il ne prenne définitivement sa forme de Géant des Glaces, il serait alors incapable de le toucher, et donc de le voir. Moins de quelques minutes plus tard, il se retrouva dans le Bifröst et avant qu'il ait pu former une pensée cohérente, il s'écrasait violemment. Il lui fallut un temps pour parvenir à se relever, sonné. Cette sensation lui fit particulièrement étrange et il grimaça en sentant les grains de sable s'enfoncer dans ses mains. Visiblement, il avait été envoyé là où Thor avait lui-même été envoyé. Pour le coup, Loki aurait franchement préféré se réveiller à New York. Il se releva et épousseta ses vêtements dans un état lamentable et avant même qu'il ait pu faire un pas, un avion atterrit près de lui et il se retrouva mis en joue, puis attaché et enfermer dans l'avion. Bien bien bien. Sa liberté avait duré exactement trois minutes. Comprenant qu'il était retenu par le Shield, il leur demanda de joindre les Avengers mais tous l'ignorèrent et quand il essaya d'utiliser ses pouvoirs, rien ne se passa. Odin avait bien dit qu'il les lui retirait mais le savoir était une chose, le constater en était une autre. L'avion amorça sa descente et Loki se fit trimballer de l'avion à une immense pièce avant d'être enfermé dans une cellule ressemblant très fortement à celle sur l'hélipoteur du Shield qui l'avait retenu un moment lors de son attaque sur la Terre.

Rapidement, Nick Fury entra dans la pièce, et se plaça devant sa vitre :

— Que faites-vous là ? Quel est votre but ? Où est Thor ?

— C'est compliqué. Je dois parler aux Avengers.

— Vous n'êtes pas en position d'exiger quoi que ce soit.

— J'ai été libéré d'Asgard. Et je sais que vous n'êtes pas en bons termes avec eux, ce n'est pas ainsi que ça va changer.

— Vous m'avez échappé une fois, je compte bien vous garder cette fois-ci, expliqua Fury.

L'homme au bandeau le toisa avec suffisance, avant de quitter les lieux. Loki le regarda partir puis commença à chercher une sortie. Évidemment, il n'y en avait aucune et sans ses pouvoirs, il ne pouvait rien faire. Il n'y avait même pas une simple chaise… Il soupira et regretta presque ne pas avoir volé une de ses technologies à Iron Man. Ça aurait pu être utile pour contacter Bruce. Il espérait que Thor allait redescendre rapidement et l'aider mais il en doutait.

Le temps passa et bientôt, la porte s'ouvrit à nouveau. Et il vit Tony Stark pénétrer dans la pièce où sa cellule se trouvait, accompagné de Captain America et suivi de Fury.

— Libérez le Nick, ordonna le milliardaire qui portait un somptueux costume. Ou sinon, dites adieu à votre porte-avions dernier cri.

— Cela concerne les affaires du Shield, pas les vôtres, répliqua l'homme en noir. Il est une menace pour notre monde et doit être contenu.

— Bruce s'en chargera très bien et Jarvis gardera un œil sur lui. Il nous a aidés avec Thanos.

— Fury, vous perdez des minutes précieuses, sourit Captain America. Vous savez très bien que Hulk n'est en rien patient. Ni Clint, sourit le blond en touchant son oreille. Un mot de nous et il coupe les moteurs.

Fury les regarda, visiblement furieux, et leur hurla qu'il était de leurs responsabilités et qu'ils devraient en assumer les conséquences avant d'ouvrir sa cellule et de quitter la pièce non sans ajouter :

— Vous avez quatre minutes pour quitter mon bateau !

— Tasha, rassure notre ami que sa moitié va le rejoindre, sourit Tony.

La femme dut lui répondre quelque chose car Tony Stark sourit un peu plus encore mais Loki fut incapable de l'entendre et cela l'agaça. Visiblement, les Géants des Glaces ne savaient pas réellement faire quoi que ce soit d'intéressant. Il n'attendit néanmoins pas pour sortir, même s'il essayait de ne pas faire de gestes brusques afin qu'aucun ici ne le tue accidentellement.

Quand Hulk vit enfin ses amis sortir sur le ponton, où il attendait en compagnie de la Veuve Noire, Bruce sentait leur corps s'exalter et cela se sentit au bond que fit le géant vert, abîmant le sol.

— Tout doux, Hulky. Il va bien. Calme-toi et retournons à la maison, fit Tony alors que son armure commençait à recouvrir son corps.

Loki sourit en voyant l'impatience de cette autre partie de Bruce qui, bien que moins raisonnable, semblait l'apprécier également. Il posa sa main sur l'un de ses immenses bras et hésita à préciser qu'il serait vraiment judicieux de ne pas essayer de jouer avec lui en le balançant. Il n'était pas certain de ne pas se briser cette fois-ci. Au moment où leur jet fut en vue, Iron man souleva soudain Captain America et décolla, revenant ensuite pour agripper Clint et Natasha. Bruce, comprit, reprit forme humaine, et serra Loki fortement contre lui, ses yeux emplis de larmes contenues. Tony se posa au sol à leur côté et souffla :

— Attention aux turbulences, les amoureux, ça va secouer.

.

.

 **Tandis qu'il mangeait** -ou plutôt dévorait- son repas, Loki réfléchissait à sa situation qui, bien que loin d'être idéale, n'était finalement pas aussi horrible qu'elle aurait pu l'être. Le seul réel problème était ses pouvoirs. Il avait pensé tout perdre mais avait réalisé être toujours aussi fort, il en déduisait que cela venait de son côté Géant des Glaces, tout comme sa capacité à se métamorphoser, même s'il préférait ne pas en abuser. Les Avengers étaient toujours aussi persuadés qu'il avait tué Thor et s'était échappé. Personnellement, il trouvait ça ridicule mais les autres étaient certains de sa culpabilité. Tous sauf Bruce, ce qui était le plus important. Pour en revenir à ses pouvoirs, il avait été certain de perdre sa capacité à créer des illusions, et il l'avait perdu pendant un moment avant de réaliser qu'il en était toujours capable, seulement il devait s'y prendre différemment. Sa mère lui avait enseigné des choses qu'il pouvait apparemment faire de nature, seulement il n'en avait jamais eu aucune idée.

Perdu comme il l'était dans ses pensées, il ne se rendit compte que Clint lui lançait un couteau que quand la lame de ce dernier entailla méchamment sa joue. D'habitude, il était toujours sur ses gardes et était parvenu ces deux dernières semaines à éviter les lames qu'il lui lançait. Il grimaça à la douleur, surpris. Surpris, il le fut plus encore plus quand il toucha sa joue et sentit sur ses doigts un liquide visqueux qui s'avéra être du sang. Un flot d'émotions contradictoires le traversa en même temps et il recula brutalement sa chaise pour s'éloigner de Bruce qui semblait vouloir faire un geste vers lui. Il venait de devenir bleu ! Il détestait être bleu.

— Ça va ? souffla le scientifique en laissant tomber son bras le long de son corps.

Loki ne répondit rien et essaya de reprendre son apparence normale mais rien n'y faisant, il se leva et quitta la pièce. Il bouscula Clint au passage, espérant que ça le blesserait et manqua de hurler sa frustration quand la poignée de la porte lui resta dans la main. Il rejoignit la chambre qu'il partageait avec Bruce, Jarvis lui ouvrant la porte quand il le lui demanda, et resta au milieu de la pièce, essayant de se calmer et de trouver un moyen pour ne plus être bleu. Il fixait ses mains, un peu désespéré, quand il entendit la porte de la chambre s'ouvrir de nouveau.

— Loki… laisse-moi t'aider.

Bruce était en colère contre Clint pour avoir une fois encore attaqué son amant, parce que ce dernier pouvait à présent être blessé et mortellement qui plus est. Mais la colère qu'il ressentait était aussi envers lui-même. Il ne pouvait pas aider Loki. Pourtant, il voyait bien au visage de son amant que ce dernier était mal.

— Comment voudrais-tu faire une telle chose ? Je ne sais même pas pourquoi je suis comme ça ! Il ne s'est rien passé, pas de froid glaçant, pas de danger mortel, rien. Et ça ne veut pas partir !

— As-tu essayé une douche bien chaude ?

— Non…

Loki alla dans la salle de bains, pièce dont il n'avait jamais eu autant l'utilité que depuis qu'il n'était plus un Dieu. Il voulut mettre l'eau en route mais le robinet gela instantanément et se brisa dans sa main. L'eau commença alors à fuir et gela à son tour dès que Loki la toucha. Ce dernier se sentait de plus en plus énervé et surtout, paniqué. Que ferait-il si ça ne partait pas ? Était-ce à cause de son sang ?

— Viens, on va essayer une autre salle de bains et cette fois-ci, laisse-moi m'occuper de toi, d'accord ? proposa Bruce en venant à ses côtés sans pour autant le toucher. Si pas… tu peux toujours changer d'avis sur le fait de laisser Tony et moi t'étudier pour connaître un moyen de régler ce problème.

— Vous êtes incapables d'arranger ce que tu t'ais fait à toi-même, comment pourriez-vous m'aider avec quelque chose avec lequel je suis né ?

— Là, à tout hasard, je dirais trouver une matière que tu pourrais toucher dans cet état afin de pouvoir te doucher. Écoute Loki, je sais tu n'es pas très à l'aise avec cette partie de toi, mais je te trouve très beau comme ça. Très très beau même.

— Ce n'est pas beau. C'est… c'est… c'est… bleu. Dangereux, mortel, monstrueux. Pas beau. Les Géants des Glaces ne sont pas beaux.

— Tu ne te vois pas avec les bons yeux. Et tu peux être beau et dangereux tout à la fois. Regarde Hulk, tenta de plaisanter le brun. Aller viens, allons dans une autre salle de bains histoire que je puisse te réconforter comme il se doit.

— Et si ça ne fonctionne pas ?

— Si ça ne fonctionne pas, j'aimerais que nous allions dans ma salle de confinement.

— Pour que je ne détruise pas tout ?

— Pour que je puisse te toucher.

Loki soupira mais le suivit jusqu'à la prochaine salle de bains. Là encore, l'eau censée être bouillante gela à son contact. Il s'en voulait d'être ainsi, il détestait être ainsi et il détestait plus encore que Bruce doive voir sa réelle apparence. Bien qu'à contrecœur, il le suivit dans la salle de confinement et alla s'asseoir contre l'un des murs alors que l'abattement le prenait. Que ferait-il s'il ne pouvait jamais retrouver son apparence ? Bruce ne pourrait plus le toucher et il ne pourrait plus être ensemble. Il ne voulait pas de ça. Et il détestait Clint de l'avoir rendu comme ça.

Le scientifique, quant à lui, se changea et fit bien comprendre à son alter ego qu'il ne devait en aucun cas blesser Loki, au risque de le tuer. Hulk cria, mais pas réellement fort et s'avança avant de se laisser tomber sans grâce aucune devant Loki. Ce dernier releva la tête vers lui et esquissa un sourire qui ressemblait plus à une grimace avant de recommencer à fixer ses mains, toujours aussi bleues. Le géant vert tendit la main et toucha de son doigt la peau, avant d'expirer une énorme quantité d'air, décoiffant par la même l'ancien Dieu. Loki pouffa avant de soupirer à son tour bruyamment. Bruce ou plutôt l'Autre, continua de toucher l'homme désormais bleu, rapprochant également son visage. Le bout du doigt allant des jambes à la tête qu'il poussa un peu fortement et se recula avant de partir à l'autre bout de la pièce pour frapper au sol, puis de revenir près de Loki. Il agrippa ce dernier et le plaça sur son torse, avant de se laisser tomber en arrière.

— Hulk garder petit bonhomme bleu.

Loki ne put s'empêcher de rire alors qu'il se redressait pour observer le géant vert. Hulk.

— C'est toi qui as choisi ce nom ? le questionna-t-il sans même réaliser que sa peau reprenait une teinte humaine.

Bruce rit intérieurement et se promit de répondre à son amant une fois qu'il aurait repris sa place. Son alter ego ne répondit pas, mais plaça son énorme main derrière Loki sans le toucher. Il regarda l'homme et pencha la tête sur le côté et expira par le nez.

— Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? lui demanda Loki en posant ses mains sur son nez.

Là, il se passa quelque chose qui ne s'était encore jamais produit, Hulk rit. Son corps fut secoué de soubresauts et cela choqua Bruce. En voyant que Loki était redevenu normal, il voulut se changer, mais son alter ego ne le laissa pas faire. Loki observa Hulk quelques minutes puis, sentant la fatigue -ça aussi c'était nouveau, il dormait !- le prendre, il s'allongea sur le géant vert, son géant, et ferma les yeux. Bruce ou plutôt l'Autre posa la main sur le dos de son Dieu, sans pour autant y peser de tout son poids. Il fallut de longues, très longues minutes pour que le scientifique soit enfin lui-même. Il resta malgré tout allongé au sol, profitant de Loki contre lui, comme serein. Il avait hâte que Thor revienne pour affirmer la version de l'histoire que son amant avait donnée. Et il allait vraiment avoir une bonne conversation avec Clint. Ce dernier devait cesser ses attaques. L'homme était son ami, mais le bien-être de Loki passait en premier.

Quand il commença à souffrir de la position, il caressa le dos de son Dieu et embrassa son cou, afin de le réveiller de la meilleure manière.

Si tout était vrai, ils allaient enfin pouvoir vivre leur amour, même s'il ne doutait pas un seul instant que cela ne serait pas facile tous les jours. Surtout si Loki faisait de leur environnement le nouveau Pôle Nord.

* * *

 **Merci à vous d'avoir lu cette histoire. Nous espérons qu'elle vous a plu.**

 **Que pensez-vous du jugement d'Odin ? Trop rude ou au contraire trop doux ? Pensez-vous que Tony et Bruce seront capables de trouver comment permettre à Loki de toucher des objets sans les casser sous sa forme Jotun ?** _(Promis, on les tient éloignés du PC, ils ne verront pas vos réponses ^^)_

 **Voilà voilà, encore merci à celles et ceux qui nous ont suivi sur cette nouvelle histoire !**

 **Ps : Petit bonus. La prochaine fanfiction publiée sera certainement la Emmett/Paul de l'univers Twilight. Pour en savoir plus, vous pouvez nous retrouver sur notre page Facebook Abby and Jes (lien dans notre profil) où nous vous dévoilons nos projets en cours et à venir ainsi que des citations et des extraits !**

 **Abby and Jes**


End file.
